Family
by tobikkoARMY
Summary: Bisakah appa dan eomma menyayangiku.. walaupun hanya untuk beberapa bulan? - Jimin / NamJin / Taehyung / HopeGa / Jungkook / / BTS / /
1. Memories

**Jimin, 3 years old**

Seketika, Jimin kecil terbangun dari tidur siangnya saat suara petir terdengar begitu keras. Karena takut dengan suara petir yang menurutnya begitu menyeramkan, Jimin kecil turun dari ranjangnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Berjalan ke luar kamar untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa membuatnya aman.

Jimin kecil terus berjalan sampai dia berada di ruang tengah. Terlihat dua orang dewasa yang sedang berbicara dengan nada tinggi di ruangan tersebut. Seorang namja dengan setelan jas hitam dan seorang yeoja dengan dress merahnya. Appa dan Eomma Jimin.

Jimin kecil yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung berlari menghampiri dua orang itu. Dan dengan polosnya menarik ujung dress merah sang eomma.

"Eomma.. chim tatut. Peyuk~" Jimin kecil mengangkat dua tangannya bermaksud ingin dipeluk sang eomma.

"Aku sibuk. Pergi kekamar sana!" bukannya memeluk dan menggendong Jimin kecil yang sedang ketakutan, yang dipanggil eomma itu malah membentak dan menolak permintaan Jimin kecil.

Jimin kecil tidak menyerah, karena sekarang dia benar-benar ketakutan. Lalu Jimin kecil memandang ke arah sang appa, berharap sang appa mau memeluknya. Belum sempat Jimin kecil berkata apa-apa, sang appa sudah membentaknya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Cepat pergi ke kamar dan jangan ganggu kami!"

' _Chim hanya ingin dipeluk appa dan eomma._ '

Jimin kecil hanya bisa menundukkan kepala mendengar perkataan sang appa. Akhirnya Jimin kecil berjalan kembali kekamar, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih sangat ketakutan sekarang. Jimin kecil berbaring di ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Menangis lirih tanpa ada seorangpun yang memeluk dan berusaha membuatnya tidak ketakutan lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Jimin, 6 years old.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jimin kecil masuk SD. Jimin sudah rapi dan siap berangkat. Bocah chubby itu berlari keruang makan untuk memakan sarapannya. Dilihatnya appa dan eomma sudah berada diruang makan lebih dulu. Jimin menyapa appa dan eommanya dengan riang khas anak kecil.

"Pagi appa. Pagi eomma."

Tidak ada jawaban. Dua orang dewasa itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing sampai tidak menjawab sapaan sang anak. Terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan di wajah Jimin. Tapi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Jimin melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

"Appa dan eomma hari ini mau mengantar Chim ke sekolah?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Kalau eomma pasti bisa, iya kan?"

"Jangan harap. Aku punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kukerjakan."

' _Tidak bisakah appa dan eomma membuang sedikit waktu kalian untuk menemaniku sebentar saja?'_

Raut kekecewaan diwajah Jimin semakin terlihat. Padahal dia hanya ingin hari pertama sekolah ditemani appa dan eommanya. Tapi mereka selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah punya waktu untuk Jimin.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Jimin, 9 years old.**

Jimin berjalan kearah ruang kerja sang appa, sambil membawa sebuah kertas ditangan kanannya. Ketika sampai didepan ruang kerja appanya, Jimin langsung masuk dan berlari ke arah seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya .

"Appa~ coba lihat. Jimin naik kelas dan dapat juara satu~" ujar Jimin dengan riang.

"Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh gurumu?"

"Ma-maaf. Maafkan Jimin appa" senyum diwajah Jimin seketika lenyap. "Lain kali Jimin akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu."

"Sekarang cepat keluar dan jangan menggangguku lagi."

"Iya appa." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan sang appa.

' _Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada appa bahwa aku adalah anak yang pantas untuk appa banggakan.'_

Jimin meninggalkan ruang kerja sang appa dan berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya. Jimin tidak sadar bahwa sang eomma sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Karena Jimin terus saja menunduk dan sang eomma yang terlalu serius dengan handphone yang sedang dipegangnya, akhirnya mereka bertabrakan.

"Oh tuhan handphone ku!" melihat handphonenya jatuh ke lantai sontak saja membuat sang eomma berteriak marah. "APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HA! Lihat. Karena perbuatanmu sekarang handphone ku jadi rusak seperti ini!" Sang eomma semakin marah ketika tau layar handphonenya retak dibeberapa bagian.

"Ma-maafkan Jimin eomma. Jimin benar-benar ti-tidak sengaja."

"Ck. Dasar tidak berguna."

Mendengar perkataan sang eomma, Jimin hanya bisa menahan tangisnya. Bahkan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini sudah kusut parah dibagian sudut atas, karena Jimin begitu kuat meremasnya.

' _Di mata eomma, handphone itu lebih berharga dari pada aku._ '

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Jimin, 12 years old**

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat dimakan!"

"Tapi eomma..."

"Cih. Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan hanya untuk memandangi makananmu saja. Sudah untung aku mau mengajakmu."

"Iya eomma..."

Jimin hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa sedikitpun ada niat untuk menikmati makanan itu. Tapi perintah dari sang eomma mengharuskannya untuk segera makan. Atau kalau tidak, eomma nya akan kembali marah.

Jimin menyuapkan sendok berisi kuah sup kepiting miliknya. Terlihat ekspresi Jimin yang seakan ragu-ragu harus memakannya atau tidak. Saat menelanpun Jimin seakan ingin langsung memuntahkan makanannya.

"Uhuk" Jimin terbatuk setelah menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Kau!-" Eomma Jimin yang awalnya ingin memarahi Jimin karena sudah menjatuhkan sendoknya seketika berhenti berteriak setelah melihat raut wajah anaknya itu. Eomma Jimin berpikir Jimin memuntahkan makannya karena dia tidak menyukai sup kepiting itu.

"Uhuk uhuk" Jimin terus saja terbatuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Tenggorokannya terasa panas, gatal dan tidak nyaman. Bahkan mata Jimin sekarang dipenuhi air mata karena ia terus saja merasakan tenggorokannya yang sakit.

"Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?!" Eomma Jimin menarik tangan Jimin dan mengajaknya keluar dari restoran.

' _Eomma... apa eomma tidak tau kalau aku alergi kepiting?'_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jimin terus saja menangis tanpa suara. Tenggorokannya masih terasa sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Mengetahui bahwa eomma nya sendiri tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dirinya. Dan malah memberikan apa yang seharusnya Jimin hindari.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Jimin, 15 years old**

"Haaaah.. aku bosan sekali disini. Kapan aku boleh pulang?"

Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah hampir selama satu jam berada di taman rumah sakit. Anak itu menghembuskan napas pelan saat melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Pertanda bahwa belum ada orang yang mengunjunginya hari ini.

Jimin duduk di tempat tidur dan memandang kearah luar melalui jendela kamarnya. Sekali lagi, anak itu menghembuskan napas.

"Apa mungkin appa dan eomma benar-benar sedang sibuk? Hingga menjengukku pun mereka tidak sempat."

Sudah tujuh hari ini Jimin dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi selama tujuh hari itu pula Jimin belum bertemu dengan appa maupun eommanya. Satu kalipun appa dan eomma Jimin belum menjenguk Jimin di rumah sakit. Dan tentu saja membuat Jimin sedih.

Keadaan ini membuat kondisi Jimin makin _drop_ dari hari ke hari. Jimin yang seharusnya hanya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk perawatan, mau tak mau harus berada di rumah sakit lebih lama lagi. Karena kondisinya tidak menunjukkan peningkatan yang berarti.

" _Bahkan aku tidak yakin appa dan eomma tau kalau aku sakit"._

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

Seandainya diberi kesempatan untuk memilih di keluarga mana aku akan dilahirkan, aku tidak akan memilih untuk dilahirkan di keluarga mana. Keluarga kaya yang akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan dan menjamin kebahagiaanku dengan uang yang mereka miliki, atau keluarga yang serba kekurangan dan tidak bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhanku, aku tidak peduli.

Tapi kalau di beri kesempatan untuk memilih kapan aku dilahirkan, aku akan meminta dilahirkan pada waktu yang tepat. Saat kedua orang tua ku sudah saling mencintai satu sama lain dan mengharapkan kehadiranku di dunia ini.

Karena sangat menyakitkan ketika aku berada di tengah-tengah orang yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkanku. Dan malah menganggap kehadiranku adalah sebuah petaka bagi mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – Memories**

 **25 November 2016**


	2. What a feeling

**Park Jimin**

 **Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin(GS)**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Jung Hoseok X Min Yoongi(GS)**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Waktu yang masih terlalu dini bagi sebagian orang untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Kebanyakan manusia di bumi masih akan melanjutkan tidur nyenyak mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan namja manis ini. Selagi orang yang ada dirumahnya masih menikmati nyamannya tidur dibawah selimut hangat masing-masing, namja manis itu-Jimin- sudah berada di dapur. Berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan dan peralatan masak yang tersedia.

Inilah yang setiap hari dilakukan Jimin. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya melakukan itu memang, tapi Jimin sangat suka melakukannya.

Setiap weekdays Jimin akan memasak dua kali sehari, saat pagi dan malam. Sedangkan weekend atau saat orang tuanya ada di rumah, maka Jimin akan memasak tiga kali sehari, pagi siang dan malam.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di dapur lalu menatanya di meja makan, Jimin melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah.

 **.**

Jam di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 6.45 ketika Jimin sudah rapi dengan seragam lengkap, serta backpack warna biru laut favoritnya. Waktunya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, sudah ada dua orang–Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin- yang duduk disana, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Namjoon yang sedang meminum kopinya sambil membaca koran. Sedang Seokjin yang sibuk mengunyah pancake sembari fokus dengan tablet miliknya.

"Pagi Appa. Pagi eomma" sapa Jimin riang lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai menyantap sarapannya.

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari kedua orang yang dipanggil appa dan eomma oleh Jimin. Seakan tidak pernah ada yang bersuara. Jimin sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Selalu dianggap angin lalu oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bahkan untuk berbicara sehari-hari pun merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Mereka hanya akan berbicara satu sama lain saat ada sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan. Atau ketika mereka menghadiri acara keluarga besarnya.

Keluarga hanyalah sebuah formalitas belaka, selebihnya mereka seperti tiga orang asing yang berada di satu tempat dan keadaan yang sama. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Namjoon dan Seokjin. Tapi Jimin tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Selama dia masih bisa melihat appa dan eomma nya setiap hari, bagi Jimin itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Selama sarapanpun sama sekali tidak ada percakapan antara tiga orang itu. Hanya keheningan yang selalu menemani sarapan keluarga Kim. Begitu selesai dengan sarapannya, Namjoon langsung beranjak dari tempatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Jimin hanya bisa menghela napas, sekali lagi sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Di sekolah_

 _ **Kriiiiiing ~~~**_

Entah kenapa suara bel kali ini terdengar begitu nyaring dan merdu. Begitulah yang ada dipikiran para murid sekolah ini. Karena bel tadi merupakan pertanda bahwa perjuangan mereka selama seminggu ini telah berakhir.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian semester 1. Selama 1 minggu seluruh siswa dipaksa untuk mengingat kembali apa yang telah mereka pelajari selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

Kelas X-B terlihat agak sepi karena sebagian besar dari mereka sudah meninggalkan kelas sesaat setelah bel berbunyi. Namun masih terlihat beberapa siswa didalam kelas. Diantaranya dua namja ini.

"Tae.. " panggil seorang namja berpipi chubby.

"Hm" jawab salah seorang namja lain yang sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa alat tulis kedalam backpack abu-abunya.

"Apa hari ini mama menyuruh kita pulang cepat?"

"Tidak Chim. Eomma bilang hari ini kita boleh pulang telat. Sebagai hadiah karena kita sudah jadi anak baik seminggu ini" jawab Taehyung semangat, tidak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya di akhir kalimat.

"Aku jadi anak baik setiap hari, tapi tidak denganmu. Kau kan jadi anak baik disaat seperti ini saja" Jimin menjawab sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jimin bersiap melarikan diri setelah melihat Taehyung mengeluarkan kamus bahasa Jepang dari dalam tas untuk dilempar ke arahnya.

"Huwaaaaa~ Lariiiiii~~" Jimin berteriak sambil berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Jimin terus berlari sampai ke halaman sekolah karena Taehyung masih dengan semangat mengejarnya. Sama-sama kelelahan setelah acara 'mari mengejar si bantet Jimin', keduanya memutuskan untuk berdamai dan menyudahi acara lari-lariannya. Lalu melanjutkan dengan berjalan pelan sambil mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Tae, bagaimana kalau-"

"Aku setuju" Jawab Taehyung kelewat semangat." Bagaimana kalo ke cafe biasa? Aku sudah lama tidak makan waffle favoritku itu" Taehyung sudah membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya waffle dengan topping ice cream strawberry dan potongan buah-buahan segar serta taburan sprinkle warna-warni diatasnya yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara" Jimin berbicara sambil mem-pout kan bibir tebalnya dengan imut.

"Aku sudah tau maksudmu Chim. Kau ingin mentraktirku karana aku sudah bekerja keras selama seminggu ini kaan?"

"PD sekali! Bukan hanya kau saja yang sudah bekerja keras, tapi aku juga. Kalau begitu kau juga harus mentraktirku."

"Heol.. kau bahkan tak perlu belajar 5 jam sehari sepertiku Chim."

"Itu karena aku sudah belajar setiap hari. Tidak sepertimu yang hanya mau belajar disaat-saat tertentu. Itupun harus dengan paksaan. Hwahahaha"

Sebuah fakta. Taehyung memang tidak sepintar Jimin yang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna di hampir semua mata pelajaran. Beruntungnya Taehyung mempunyai teman seperti Jimin yang selalu membantu masalah pelajaran sekolahnya.

"Haaaah~~ Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kau akan mentraktirku dan sebagai balasannya aku akan mentraktirmu. Pastikan uangmu cukup. Karena aku berencana untuk meledakkan perutku dengan semua makanan yang ada disana." ucap Taehyung sambil berjalan cepat dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya dengan semangat.

"Jangan khawatir. Karena aku juga berencana untuk membuat koki disana sangat sibuk dengan semua pesanan kita. Siapkan uangmu Tae."

Taehyung mengacungkan jempolnya di depan wajah Jimin, lalu menoel hidung si chubby dengan jempolnya.

"Tapi sebelum pulang aku ingin mampir dulu ke toko buku. Aku butuh bacaan untuk malam minggu nanti."

"Siap tuan Kim Jimin."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kami pulang~" ucap Jimin dan Taehyung serempak sambil membuka pintu.

"Tae, Chim. Selamat datang."

Jimin dan Taehyung segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mengistirahatkan diri di sofa.

Seorang wanita paruh baya berusia sekitar 35 tahun, berkulit putih dengan surai mint sebahunya, Yoongi, keluar dari dapur. Membawa 2 gelas es jeruk untuk 2 namja yang sedang terkapar di atas sofa.

"Terima kasih ma"

"Terima kasih eomma"

Ah, kenapa Jimin dan Taehyung memanggil orang yang sama dengan panggilan yang berbeda? Itu karena Yoongi memang bukan ibu kandung untuk mereka berdua. Lebih tepatnya bukan ibu kandung dari Jimin.

Ya, Taehyung merupakan anak dari Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi. Sedangkan Jimin adalah anak dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin.

Tapi Jimin sudah menganggap orang tua Taehyung sebagai orang tua nya sendiri, begitupun dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi, mereka juga sudah menganggap Jimin sebagai anak mereka. Jimin memanggil orang tuanya dengan Appa dan Eomma, sedangkan memanggil orang tua Taehyung dengan Mama dan Papa.

"Apa kalian capek? Bagaimana ujian tadi?"

"Eommaa~... Rasanya kepalaku akan meledak saat dikelas tadi." Keluh Taehyung sambil memegangi kepala dengan 2 tangannya dan membuat gerakan seolah-olah kepalanya adalah gunung merapi yang meletus dan mengeluarkan lava panas. "Mereka membuat soal yang hanya bisa dijawab oleh seorang profesor dan insinyur".

"Benarkah?" Yoongi tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan Taehyung yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Kau berlebihan Tae. Soal yang mereka berikan benar-benar mudah. Saking mudahnya aku bahkan sempat tertidur dan bermimpi sedang mendaki gunung Everest karena terlalu lama menunggu bel pulang hahahaha"

"Sombong sekali kau bantet! Semoga di mimpi selanjutnya kau jatuh dari puncak Everest!" Taehyung berkata sambil memalingkan muka dengan kedua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Gerutuan kesal Taehyung hanya dibalas tawa menggelegar oleh 2 orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Karena hari sudah hampir gelap, Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang. Memang sudah kebiasaan bagi Jimin, ke rumah Tahyung sepulang sekolah. Setelah itu baru pulang ke rumah sebelum orang tuanya pulang waktu makan malam.

"Jimin, kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut kami ke Daegu besok pagi?"

"Tidak ma.. " jawab Jimin lembut. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Biarkan saja Eomma. Mulutku sudah hampir sobek karena terlalu sering membujuknya, tapi tetap saja si bantet ini tidak mau ikut."

"Kami akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali. Kuharap nanti malam kau berubah pikiran dan ikut kami ke Daegu. Kami benar-benar berharap Chim." Yoongi masih berharap Jimin berubah pikiran dan ikut mereka ke Daegu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia ingin ikut keluarga Taehyung ke Daegu, hanya saja besok adalah _anniversary_ pernikahan orang tuanya. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Jimin ingin melakukan sesuatu di hari itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku pulang?"

"MA-LAAAS."

"Tae-ya~ Kau tidak takut kalo aku kenapa-kenapa di jalan? Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat, digigit anjing galak, atau diculik orang jahat?" ucap Jimin disertai horor aegyo nya.

"Rumahmu hanya 200meter dari sini, tidak mungkin tersesat. Kebalik, anjingnya yang malah akan kau gigit. Dan juga tidak akan ada yang mau menculikmu, kau sama sekali tidak menarik. Mereka takut rugi karena menculik anak kecil yang banyak makan dan manja sepertimu Chim." Taehyung mengatakannya dengan wajah flat tanpa ekspresi.

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?" Jimin hampir saja melepas sepatunya dan melempar ke arah Taehyung, kalau saja si alien itu tidak bersembunyi di balik punggung Yoongi. Jimin mengelus dadanya dan berkata dalam hati ' _Kuatkan hatimu Chim. Alien seperti itu memang mulutnya minta disumpal bola basket_ '.

"Haah~. Baiklah, bye Ma.." Jimin membenarkan letak backpack di punggungnya. "Tae, Jangan menyesal karena tidak mau mengantarku." Jimin berbalik setelah melambai pada Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Namun baru berjalan 3 langkah, Jimin kaget karena seseorang memegang tangannya dan berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Jimin berbalik dan melihat bahwa Yoongi lah yang memegang tangannya.

Tapi yang membuat Jimin lebih kaget lagi adalah dia melihat Yoongi menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Baru saja Jimin membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba saja memeluknya. Jimin semakin bingung karena Yoongi terus saja menangis terisak tanpa berkata apapun. Jimin memandang Taehyung, bertanya tanpa suara ' _apa yang terjadi?_ '.

Yang hanya dijawab Taehyung dengan gelengan ' _aku juga tidak tau_ '.

 **.**

 _Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku menangis. Untuk apa aku menangis. Yang ku tahu... aku hanya ingin menangis._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hey! Say! JUMP – What a Feeling**

 **19 Desember 2016**


	3. Black and White

**.**

 **YOONGI POV**

" _Tae, Jangan menyesal karena tidak mau mengantarku."_

 **DEG...**

Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku mendadak merasa sangat sedih? Aku benar-benar bingung, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menangis. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku ingin menangis. Untuk apa aku menangis. Yang ku tahu... aku hanya ingin menangis.

Perasaan ini persis seperti yang kurasakan 16 tahun yang lalu. Saat Seokjin eonni melakukan hal yang benar-benar bodoh. Seandainya saja aku tidak menemuinya hari itu, mungkin aku akan menanggung penyesalan yang sangat besar hingga hari ini.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku meraih tangan Jimin dan berusaha menghentikan langkahnya. Seketika Jimin berbalik dan memandang kearahku. Bisa ku lihat wajah bingungnya. Pasti dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang kulakukan ini. Ingin rasanya aku berkata bahwa aku juga tidak tau. Tapi pita suaraku seakan putus begitu saja, hingga tak bisa kugunakan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Dan selanjutnya kurasakan pandanganku sedikit mengabur karena ada cairan bening yang memenuhi setiap sudut mataku. Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar menangis sekarang. Entah apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba memeluk Jimin. Berharap perasaan ku akan sedikit membaik saat memeluknya, tapi nyatanya tidak. Justru air mata yang keluar semakin banyak dan perasaanku semakin sedih. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **YOONGI POV END**

 **.**

Jimin semakin bingung dan tidak tau harus bagaimana melihat Yoongi menangis sambil memeluknya seperti ini. Jadi yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah mengelus halus punggung wanita yang sedang memeluknya itu. Setelah dirasa tangisnya agak mereda, Jimin bertanya.

"Mama... ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata. "Entahlah Chim. Aku.. aku hanya merasa sangat sedih."

Taehyung hanya melongo mendengar jawaban eomma nya. Jimin pun juga tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. "Mungkin mama sedang capek, istirahatlah."

"Apa kau tidak ingin menginap disini malam ini?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku takut nanti eomma dan appa khawatir karena saat mereka pulang tidak ada aku dirumah".

Yoongi tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyum yang dipaksakan. Yoongi tahu betul bahwa appa dan eomma Jimin tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan Jimin sekalipun semalaman anak itu tidak pulang kerumah. Tapi Jimin memang anak yang baik. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap kedua orang tuanya itu. Bagi Jimin, melihat appa dan eomma nya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan sehat sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Jimin-ah." ucap Yoongi.

"Sampai jumpa Chim." Seru Taehyung disertai lambaian kedua tangannya.

"Bye bye..."

Sepeninggal Jimin, Yoongi dan Taehyung masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah sendu. Mereka terus menatap punggung sempit Jimin sampai tidak terlihat lagi di balik gerbang.

"Eomma kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin benar kata Jimin, eomma sedang capek dan perlu istirahat. Lagi pula besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh. Kau juga harus istirahat Tae-ya.. "

Taehyung mengangguk "Tapi eomma, apa benar tidak apa-apa Jimin tidak ikut kita besok?"

"Eomma bingung harus membujuknya dengan cara apalagi." Yoongi menghela napas pelan.

"Kalau tidak ada kita, siapa yang akan menjaganya? Bagaimana kalo dia kesepian dan tidak punya teman? Bagaimana kalau dia sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatnya? Bagaimana kalau orang tuanya-"

"Jangan khawatir Tae-ya" sela Yoongi "Jimin akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat. Kita tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Yoongi seraya mengusak pelan rambut Taehyung. Berusaha menenangkan anak semata wayangnya itu. "Lagi pula kita perginya sebentar kok, hanya 3 hari."

"Jinjja? Tapi bukannya waktu itu eomma bilang satu minggu?"

"Rencana awal memang satu minggu. Tapi begitu tau Jimin tidak akan ikut, appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk mempercepat liburan kita. Apa kau senang sayang?" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung menjerit senang "Appa dan eomma memang yang tebaik." Taehyung memeluk eommanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Jimin bangun pagi seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda, Jimin merasa sangat bahagia. Hari ini adalah _anniversary_ pernikahan orang tuanya. Jimin berencana melakukan beberapa hal. Mulai dari membeli kue, menghias ruang tengah dan menyiapkan beberapa makanan. Ya.. pesta kecil-kecilan. Membayangkannya saja Jimin sudah merasa bahagia. Jimin berharap hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Ketika beranjak dari tempat tidur, Jimin melihat handphonenya yang tergelak di meja nakas. Ah, Jimin jadi teringat dengan Taehyung. Mereka pasti sudah berangkat ke Daegu pagi-pagi sekali tadi. Ketika melihat layar handphone, ada satu notifikasi disana. Satu pesan suara dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

 **..**

 **From : TAElien**

 **Yak! JIMIN! Kau jahat sekali tidak mengantar kami berangkat! Pokoknya aku marah padamu! Kau akan sangat menyesal tidak ikut kami.**

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 **Jaga dirimu baik-baik Chim. Aku hanya pergi tiga hari, jadi jangan merindukanku hahaha**

 **Bye BANTET~**

 **..**

Jimin tersenyum mendengar isi pesan tersebut. ' _Awalnya marah-marah, tapi kemudian mengkhawatirkanku. Alien yang satu itu memang benar-benar unik_ ' batin Jimin. lalu dengan cepat dia membalas pesan Taehyung.

 **..**

 **To : TAElien**

 **Maaf Tae.. semalam tidurku nyenyak sekali. Aku tidak bisa bangun pagi dan mengantar kalian.**

 **Tentu saja aku akan jaga diriku baik-baik. Memang apa yang akan terjadi padaku? haha**

 **Jangan lupa oleh-olehku Tae. Bye~**

 **..**

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Jimin meletakkan kembali handphonenya di meja nakas. Jimin memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi, membuat sarapan untuk appa dan eommanya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini benar-benar panas. Membuat semua orang tidak akan betah berlama-lama berada diluar ruangan. Begitu juga dengan Jimin. Setelah mendapatkan kue dan beberapa hiasan dekorasi yang dicarinya, Jimin memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

Sesampainya di sudut jalan, Jimin melihat seorang wanita tua yang duduk di kursi kayu dengan satu meja kecil didepannya. Dandanan yang cukup nyentrik, khas seorang.. peramal? Jimin yakin jika wanita tua itu adalah seorang peramal, lihat saja deretan kartu di atas mejanya.

Ah, Jimin tidak percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan. Mereka hanya membual, menebak-nebak tanpa ada dasar yang jelas tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada seseorang. Bodoh sekali orang yang percaya dengan hal seperti itu, pikir Jimin.

Jimin berjalan santai. Namun terrpaksa berhenti saat si peramal itu tiba-tiba berkata..

"Apa warna yang kau suka?"

Jimin bingung. Apa si peramal itu sedang berbicaranya dengannya? Ditolehnya kanan kiri, tapi tidak ada orang lain disekitar situ. Hanya ada dirinya dan peramal tersebut.

"Apa anda bertanya padaku?" tanya Jimin untuk memastikan.

"Apa warna yang kau suka?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jimin, si peramal malah mengulang pertanyaannya.

Merasa bahwa memang dirinyalah yang ditanya oleh si peramal, dengan ragu-ragu Jimin menjawab.

"Emm.. aku.. aku suka warna biru." Jimin merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa juga dia mau menjawab pertanyaan konyol si peramal. Bukankah dirinya tidak percaya ramalan?

"Seharusnya kau berwarna putih. Tapi karena keegoisan orang lain, perlahan warnamu berubah abu-abu, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi hitam." Kata si peramal, dengan nada yang misterius.

"Apa maksud anda?" Jimin sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan si peramal. Apa yang putih? Kenapa harus abu-abu, lalu jadi hitam? Siapa yang egois? Jimin bingung dibuatnya.

"Ada putih lain yang akan menjadi hitam jika kau tidak menyelamatkannya."

"Ha?"

Kebingungan Jimin semakin bertambah. Tidak mau memikirkan perkataan aneh si peramal, akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Jimin tidak pernah percaya pada ramalan, jadi dia pikir tadi itu hanya akal-akalan orang yang sedang mencari uang dengan cara mengatakan hal aneh dan tidak penting pada orang lain.

Jimin melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi _karena harus mendengarkan ocehan tidak penting dari seseorang yang sepertinya peramal_. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah Jimin. Membayangkan bahwa hari ini dia akan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan, tanpa tau tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

 **.**

' _Tak selamanya ramalan itu hanya bualan belaka. Terkadang.. mereka benar.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Killing Me Inside - Black and White**

 **2 Januari 2017**


	4. Am I Wrong?

**.**

 **.**

Jimin berbaring di sofa sambil memijat-mijat tangan dan bahunya.

"Ah.. kenapa rasanya lelah sekali. Biasanya aku melakukan yang lebih berat dan tidak merasa selelah ini."

Setelah dirasa lelahnya sedikit berkurang, Jimin berdiri dan memandang bangga ke ruangan tengah yang sudah dihiasnya dengan sederhana untuk merayakan _anniversary_ appa dan eomma nya.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu sambil menunggu appa dan eomma pulang. Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi terkejut mereka berdua." Jimin tersenyum. "Aku yakin appa dan eomma pasti melupakan hari ini karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengingatkannya."

Jimin masih saja tersenyum saat membayangkan ekpresi terkejut dan bahagia (menurut Jimin) appa dan eomma nya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin tau, setiap tahun bukanlah respon baik yang Jimin dapatkan atas kejutan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya, melainkan respon acuh tak acuh dari appa dan eomma nya.

Atau malah terkadang appa dan eomma nya memarahi Jimin habis-habisan karena merasa Jimin telah menganggu waktu mereka berdua dengan acara tidak penting yang Jimin buat.

Tapi sesering apapun appa dan eomma memarahi Jimin, sesering itu pula Jimin berharap bahwa suatu saat respon bahagia lah yang ditunjukkan appa dan eomma nya atas apa yang Jimin lakukan.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **19.09**

"Sudah jam segini tapi kenapa appa dan eomma belum pulang juga? Biasanya mereka sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Apa mungkin sedang sibuk ya.."

Jimin terus bermonolog sambil sesekali memandang kearah luar. Berharap appa dan eomma nya segera pulang.

Karena lelah berdiri dan mondar mandir selama hampir setengah jam, Jimin akhirnya duduk di kursi belajarnya. Memutuskan untuk menunggu appa dan eomma nya pulang sambil membaca sesuatu.

Jimin mengambil sebuah novel yang lumayan tebal dengan cover berwarna putih. Novel yang dibelinya dengan Taehyung beberapa hari lalu. Jimin juga mengambil handphone dan earphonenya. Membaca novel sambil mendengarkan lagu adalah kegiatan favorit Jimin.

Setelah memasang earphone dan memilih lagu-lagu kesukaannya, Jimin duduk di ranjang dan bersandar di bed head. Jimin mulai membaca novelnya, sesekali wajahnya menampilkan beberapa ekspresi, sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang sedang dibacanya. Kadang Jimin juga mengomentari di beberapa bagian cerita.

"Beruntungnya Ryu, dia punya segalanya. Orang tua yang selalu menyayanginya. Sahabat yang selalu ada di saat dia senang maupun sedih. Dan juga kekasih yang selalu menjaganya."

 **...**

"Ah.. tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Seindah apapun kehidupan Ryu, pasti ada celanya. Tidak mungkin kan hidupnya selalu bahagia."

 **...**

"Oh ayolah~ kenapa tidak bilang saja pada orang tuamu kalau kau sedang punya masalah? Coba dia mau bilang sejak awal, pasti masalahnya tidak akan serumit ini."

 **...**

"Seandai-"

 **Ddrrtt ddrrt ddrrtt**

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Tae? Tumben sekali anak itu menelponku di jam segini."

Lalu Jimin menggeser ikon hijau dan meletakkan kembali handphonenya. Tidak perlu mendekatkan handphone itu ke telinga karena posisinya masih memakai earphone.

" _JIMIN~~~"_

"Ahh!" Jimin reflek melepas earphonenya karena Taehyung berteriak sangat keras, membuat telinganya pengang. Setelah dirasa Taehyung berhenti berteriak, Jimin kembali memakai earphonenya.

"Yak Taehyung! Bisa tidak bicaranya biasa saja?! Telingaku hampir tuli karena teriakanmu. Aku sedang memakai earphone sekarang!"

" _Jimin~ Jimin~ Jimin~~~ Bagaimana, sudah lembut kan cara bicaraku?"_

"Dasar alien. Lagipula, apa sih yang membuatmu teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

" _Karena aku merasa sangaaaaaaat senang sekarang."_

"Senang kenapa?"

" _Kau mau tau?"_

"Tidak!"

" _Hahaha jangan marah gitu doong, nanti manisnya hilang lo.."_

"Sudah selesai mengocehnya? Aku mau muntah sekarang."

" _Oke oke. Aku sangat senang karena.."_

"Karena?"

" _Aku akan punya adik sebentar lagi... yei yei yei~"_

"Adik? Maksudmu.. mama Yoongi.. itu.. baby.."

" _Iyaa Jimin yang manis.. eomma sedang hamil."_

"Huwaaaa.. kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat memberi selamat ke mama."

" _Aku juga baru tau tadi Chim. Saat kami sedang makan, tiba-tiba eomma muntah-muntah. Karena khawatir, akhirnya kami membawa eomma ke rumah sakit. Dan ternyata kata dokter eomma sedang hamil, lima minggu."_

"Ow~.. kalian kapan pulang? aku sudah tidak sabar mau menyapa calon adik ku."

" _Adik ku Chim."_

"Adik ku Tae."

" _Adik ku. Titik."_

"Adik ku juga Tae~ aku kan juga pengen punya adik. Aku kesepian disini."

" _Minta dong sama appa dan eomma mu."_

"Uhuk." Jimin tersedak mendengar ucapan Taehyung. ' _Minta adik pada appa dan eomma? Tidak mungkin_.' batin Jimin.

" _Chim? Kau kenapa? Masih ada disana kan? Masih hidup kan?"_

"Ish. Jaga bicaramu. Aku masih hidup dan segar bugar kalau kau mau tau."

" _Lalu kenapa diam saja?"_

"Sepertinya berdebat denganmu membuat tenggorokanku sakit. Aku mau ambil minum dulu. Tunggu saja disitu, telponnya tidak ku matikan kok."

" _Siap"_

Jimin beranjak dari ranjangnya. Tak lupa ia memasukkan handphone ke saku celana, sedangkan earphonenya ia biarkan tetap menempel di telinga.

Saat keluar dari pintu kamar, Jimin seperti mendengar suara appa dan eomma nya dari ruang tamu di lantai satu.

' _Sepertinya appa dan eomma sudah pulang.'_ batin Jimin senang.

Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya berniat menghampiri appa dan eommanya. Sampai di depan tangga, Jimin terpaksa berhenti karena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang berbicara dengan nada yang sama-sama.. tinggi? Jimin bisa mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan dua orang itu, karena tangga rumah ini tepat menuju ke ruang tamu, tempat mereka berada.

"Apa kau bilang! Semua ini salahku?! Apa kau lupa kalau kita melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun?!"

"Aku tau. Tapi waktu itu aku sedang mabuk berat Seokjin!"

"Waktu itu aku juga mabuk Namjoon! Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku."

"Oke, kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan ini. Jadi, gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu."

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya, dengan sukarela."

' _APA? Eomma hamil? Itu berarti aku akan punya adik?_

 _Tapi, kenapa appa meminta eomma menggugurkan kandungannya? Bukankah itu sama saja mereka membunuh calon adikku?_

 _Tidak tidak. Tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi. Aku harus mencegahnya.'_

Jimin terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa diseberang sana Taehyung juga mendengar apa yang Jimin dengar. Bahkan sekarang Taehyung berusaha memanggil-manggil Jimin. Namun nihil, Jimin yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Taehyung.

Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah rencana appa dan eomma nya. Jimin ingin bilang bahwa dia akan merawat calon adiknya itu, jadi Seokjin tidak perlu sampai melakukan aborsi.

Jimin berjalan menuruni tangga. Namun baru saja kakinya menginjak anak tangga ketiga, suara Namjoon dan Seokjin kembali terdengar. Membuat langkah Jimin lagi-lagi harus terhenti.

"Bagus, aku tidak mau kesalahan yang dulu terulang. Jangan sampai kita punya anak lagi. Cukup anak itu saja yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Aku gagal menikah dengan Yuri karena anak sialan itu."

"Kau pikir aku mau punya anak lagi? Sudah cukup aku melahirkan satu anak pembawa sial seperti dia. Karena dia impianku hancur! Seharusnya kugugurkan saja dia sejak awal."

 **DEG**

Jimin merasakan dadanya sesak. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit.

Selama ini Jimin sadar bahwa Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Tidak pernah menganggap Jimin ada. Tidak pernah menyayangi Jimin. Tidak pernah memperlakukan Jimin seperti orang tua lain memperlakukan anaknya.

Jimin berpikir positive. Dia selalu menanamkan sugesti ke otaknya, bahwa Namjoon dan Seokjin melakukan itu karena dulu mereka masih muda dan belum siap mempunyai anak. Jimin yakin, suatu saat nanti _entah itu kapan_ Namjoon dan Seokjin bisa menerima dan menyayanginya. Itulah yang membuat Jimin sanggup bertahan hingga sekarang dengan perlakuan kedua nya.

Tapi mendengar sendiri perkataan menyakitkan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sangat dia sayangi, membuat hati Jimin sakit. Jimin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Namjoon dan Seokjin menganggapnya sebagai anak pembawa sial. Parahnya lagi mereka pernah berniat melenyapkannya dulu, bahkan sebelum Jimin lahir ke dunia.

Memikirkannya membuat dada Jimin semakin sesak dan sakit. Jimin merasa seolah-olah ada mahluk tak kasat mata yang sedang membekap mulut dan hidungnya, menghalangi udara yang ingin masuk dan mengisi paru-parunya. Membuat Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas.

Jimin berjongkok dengan tangan kiri yang berpegangan erat pada pegangan tangga, sedangkan tangan kanan memegang dadanya yang terasa semakin sakit.

 _Arghh!_

Terdengar jelas intonasi kesakitan dari teriakan Jimin. Dan sontak saja membuat tiga orang terlonjak kaget karenanya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin reflek menoleh kearah tangga, tempat Jimin berada. Mereka benar-benar terkejut saat melihat Jimin sedang berjongkok dan menunduk, _tanpa tau bahwa Jimin sedang menahan sakit di dadanya.. dan hatinya_.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi juga mendengar apa yang Jimin dengar, menjadi panik karena setelah perkataan appa dan eomma nya, Jimin sama sekali tidak bersuara. Sekalinya mengeluarkan suara, malah suara kesakitan yang terdengar. Taehyung tau, pasti perkataan appa dan eomma nya sangat menyakiti hati Jimin.

" _JIMIN JIMIN JIMIN!"_ Taehyung masih berusaha memanggil Jimin dari seberang sana. Dan sayangnya Jimin sama sekali tidak menjawab.

Jimin merasa lemas sekarang. Dia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berdiri, pun dengan dadanya yang masih dan makin terasa sakit. Perlahan, tangan kirinya terlepas dari pegangan tangga.

Karena tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menahannya tetap berada di tempatnya, tubuh Jimin condong ke depan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Jimin merasakan kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya membentur anak tangga dengan keras. Membuat rasa sakit di tubuhnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"JIMIN!" Saat tubuhnya berhenti di lantai, sayup-sayup Jimin mendengar Namjoon dan Seokjin berteriak panik memanggil namanya.

' _Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Ini pertama kalinya appa dan eomma memanggil namaku '_ batin Jimin, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Jimin bahkan sempat tersenyum saat matanya yang semakin sulit untuk tetap terbuka, melihat Namjoon dan Seokjin berlari panik menghampirinya.

Saat Seokjin mengangkat kepala Jimin untuk diletakkan di pangkuannya, Jimin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Perlahan mata nya tertutup, dan semua menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 _'Mereka begitu membenciku.. apa salahku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS - Am I Wrong?**

 **09 Januari 2017**


	5. Regret

**NAMJIN SIDE**

"Bagus, aku tidak mau kesalahan yang dulu terulang. Jangan sampai kita punya anak lagi. Cukup anak itu saja yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Aku gagal menikah dengan Yuri karena anak sialan itu." Ucap Namjoon dengan tegas.

"Kau pikir aku mau punya anak lagi?!" suara Seokjin sedikit meninggi "Sudah cukup aku melahirkan satu anak pembawa sial seperti dia. Karena dia impianku hancur! Seharusnya ku gugurkan saja dia sejak awal."

Dua orang dewasa itu mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Seakan-akan itu adalah hal wajar yang bisa mereka ucapkan begitu saja. Tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan seseorang..

"Arghh!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin sempat berpandangan selama beberapa detik setelah mendengar teriakan itu. Berusaha meyakinkan diri masing-masing bahwa suara barusan hanyalah halusinasi mereka. Namun sayang, suara itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai halusinasi.

Keduanya kini memandang kearah tangga, tempat suara itu berasal. Mata Namjoon ataupun Seokjin membulat kaget ketika melihat Jimin-anak yang baru saja mereka katakan sebagai anak pembawa sial- sedang berjongkok di tangga, dan menunduk.

Sungguh, Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berniat mengatakan hal itu, apalagi di depan Jimin. Mereka hanya terbawa emosi tadi, hingga reflek berkata demikian. Mereka sadar telah menyakiti hati Jimin, _walaupun sebenarnya mereka sudah melakukan hal itu setiap hari, selama 16 tahun,_ tapi entah kenapa.. kali ini mereka benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Jimin.. _"_ ucap Seokjin lirih.

Sedangkan Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya, terlalu malu pada diri sendiri karena dengan kejamnya sudah menyakiti perasaan seseorang, terlebih lagi itu adalah anaknya sendiri.

Terlalu larut dalam keterkejutan _sekaligus rasa bersalah,_ membuat Namjoon maupun Seokjin tidak sadar bahwa tangan kiri Jimin mulai terlepas dari pegangan tangga, dan menyebabkan tubuh anak itu condong ke depan lalu terjatuh dari tangga. Hingga-

"JIMIN!" Seokjin berteriak panik saat melihat kepala Jimin membentur lantai dengan keras. Apalagi setelahnya, bisa Seokjin lihat cairan merah kental keluar dan membasahi belakang kepala Jimin.

Seokjin dan Namjoon langsung berlari menghampiri Jimin. Seokjin mengangkat kepala Jimin untuk dia letakkan di pangkuannya _tanpa peduli dress putih mahalnya kini ternodai dengan warna merah._ Sedangkan Namjoon berusaha menyadarkan Jimin dengan cara menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jimin.

Sesaat, hanya sesaat, Seokjin melihat Jimin tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis dan tulus, membuat Seokjin tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba keluar.

' _Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum setelah semua yang kami katakan? Jimin.. anak ku..'_ Seokjin ingin sekali membalas senyuman Jimin, namun dia urungkan saat melihat mata sipit Jimin perlahan menutup.

Namjoon dan Seokjin sama-sama panik. Hanya saja Namjoon lebih bisa mengontrol kepanikannya. Saat Seokjin berteriak panik melihat Jimin yang kehilangan kesadaran, Namjoon langsung mengangkat tubuh Jimin. Berlari membawanya ke mobil dengan Seokjin yang terus berlari mengikutinya sambil menangis.

Namjoon tidak peduli apalagi menghitung, sudah berapa kali dia melanggar lampu merah atau hampir menabrak pengendara lain. Dia hanya fokus mengemudikan mobilnya untuk cepat sampai ke rumah sakit. Karena setiap kali menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat wajah Jimin yang semakin pucat, terlebih lagi Seokjin yang terus menangis tanpa henti membuat Namjoon semakin panik.

"Jimin. Bertahanlah sayang, jangan tinggalkan eomma. Maafkan eomma.."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang Seokjin ucapkan di sepanjang perjalanan. Air matanya keluar semakin deras setiap melihat wajah chubby yang biasanya selalu ceria _tak peduli bagaimana perlakuan appa dan eomma nya_ itu, kini hanya terdiam tanpa ada sedikitpun ekspresi, apalagi senyuman yang baru saja Seokjin sadari.. senyuman itu sangat manis, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan ikut tersenyum.

Terlebih lagi mengingat perlakuannya pada Jimin selama ini, membuat Seokjin semakin merasa bersalah.

Seharusnya mereka bersyukur karena mempunyai anak yang manis dan baik seperti Jimin, tapi yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah membuat hidup Jimin menderita.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Seokjin semakin terisak saat membayangkan semua itu.

' _Tuhan, tolong beri kami kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya. Biarkan Jimin merasakan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan selama ini. Jangan ambil Jimin, kami mohon.."_

 ** _. ._**

* * *

 **. .**

 **TAEHYUNG SIDE**

" _Sepertinya berdebat denganmu membuat tenggorokanku sakit. Aku mau ambil minum dulu. Tunggu saja disitu, telponnya tidak ku matikan kok._ "

"Siap"

Sembari menunggu Jimin mengambil minum, Taehyung berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil minuman juga, masih dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya.

Setelah mendapatkan sekotak kecil orange juice dan sepiring buah strawberry dari dalam kulkas, Taehyung berniat kembali ke kamarnya. Namun kegiatannya yang akan menutup pintu kulkas tiba-tiba terhenti, saat..

" _Apa kau bilang! Semua ini salahku?! Apa kau lupa kalau kita melakukannya tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun?!"_

" _Aku tau. Tapi waktu itu aku sedang mabuk berat Seokjin!"_

" _Waktu itu aku juga mabuk Namjoon! Jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku."_

" _Oke, kita tidak perlu mempermasalahkan ini. Jadi, gugurkan saja kandunganmu itu."_

" _Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya dengan sukarela._ "

Tanpa sadar Taehyung meremas kotak orange juice-nya saat mendengar suara di seberang sana, yang sangat dia yakini adalah suara Namjoon dan Seokjin, appa dan eomma Jimin.

Seketika Taehyung teringat dengan Jimin. Kalau Taehyung bisa mendengarnya, bukankah ini artinya Jimin sangat pasti mendengarnya juga?

"Jimin Jimin Jimin Jimin." Taehyung berusaha memanggil Jimin. Dia hanya ingin Jimin menjauh dari tempatnya sekarang juga.

Karena Taehyung merasa, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kalau Jimin tetap berada disitu. Bukan tidak mungkin kan appa dan eomma Jimin akan berkata sesuatu yang lebih menyakiti hati Jimin?

Namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari Jimin. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Jimin sekarang, Taehyung tidak bisa menebak.

Taehyung masih berusaha memanggil-manggil Jimin, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku yakin Jimin akan semakin terluka saat mendengar perkataan dua orang sialan itu. Tapi bag-"

" _Bagus, aku tidak mau kesalahan yang dulu terulang kembali. Jangan sampai kita punya anak lagi. Cukup anak itu saja yang membuat hidupku berantakan. Aku gagal menikah dengan Yuri karena anak sialan itu."_

" _Kau pikir aku mau punya anak lagi? Sudah cukup aku melahirkan satu anak pembawa sial seperti dia. Karena dia impianku hancur! Seharusnya kugugurkan saja dia sejak awal."_

Jangan kan Jimin, Taehyung yang hanya mendengarnya saja merasa sangat sakit hati oleh ucapan dua orang dewasa itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin? anak itu past-

" _Arghh!"_

Orange juice dan sepiring buah strawberry yang tadinya ada di tangan Taehyung, kini sudah terjatuh di lantai begitu di seberang sana terdengar teriakan Jimin, teriakan yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

" _JIMIN JIMIN JIMIN!"_ Taehyung masih berusaha memanggil Jimin, dan sayangnya sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Mendengar suara pecahan piring serta teriakan, Hoseok dan Yoongi yang ada di dalam kamar berlari panik menghampiri Taehyung. Lalu Hoseok dengan sigap membersihkan orange juice dan pecahan piring yang berserakan di bawah kaki Taehyung.

"Tae-ya, ada apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Namun Taehyung hanya diam. Pandangan matanya kosong, seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu yang jauh disana. Hingga setetes cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

Melihat Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menangis, tak ayal membuat Yoongi semakin panik, hingga tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak-

"JIMIN!"

Tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang memandangnya kebingungan, atau Hoseok yang belum selesai membersihkan pecahan piring, Taehyung berlari hingga beberapa pecahan piring melukai kaki telanjangnya. Saat Taehyung hampir mencapai pintu, Hoseok berhasil menahan tangannya, membuat Taehyung berhenti.

"Jimin, kenapa?"

Melihat Taehyung yang berteriak memanggil nama Jimin sambil menangis, Yoongi maupun Hoseok tau bahwa itu adalah pertanda buruk, sangat buruk.

"Eomma, Jimin.."

"Ada apa dengan Jimin?"

"Jimin.. Jimin.. " Taehyung tidak menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin, anak itu hanya terus menyebut nama Jimin, sambil terus menangis.

"Katakan Taehyung. Jangan membuat appa dan eomma khawatir.. ada apa dengan Jimin?" Kini Yoongi ikut menangis.

"Appa, eomma. Bisakah kita pu-pulang sekarang? Ku mohon.."

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang. Tapi eomma akan mengobati kakimu dulu. Jangan sampai Jimin memarahimu karena melihat kakimu terluka."

Yoongi menghapus air matanya, berusaha terlihat tenang _walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sedang panik memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin_ , berharap Taehyung juga bisa sedikit tenang. Sedangkan Hoseok menyiapkan mobil dan pakaian mereka bertiga karena kepulangan mendadak ini.

"..." _kuharap aku bisa melihat Jimin memarahiku._

 **..**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, yang Taehyung lakukan hanyalah menangis sambil meracau tidak jelas. Kadang dia memanggil nama Jimin, mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Jimin, sudah menganggap Jimin seperti saudara kandungnya, menyesal kenapa dia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian di rumah _dengan orang tua sialannya_ , juga tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jimin.

Tapi selain itu, Taehyung juga beberapa kali menyebut nama Namjoon dan Seokjin, appa dan eomma Jimin sambil mengumpat. Membuat Hoseok maupun Yoongi sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jimin. Apa dan siapa penyebabnya, tanpa perlu meminta penjelasan pada Taehyung.

 **.**

 _' Sungguh... aku benar-benar menyesal '_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Gazette – Regret**

 **14 Januari 2017**


	6. Chance to Change

**..**

"Pasien koma. Karena benturan yang dialaminya sangat keras dan mengakibatkan pendarahan di otak. Kalian sebagai orang tuanya pasti paham, kalau seorang anak yang lahir prematur mempunyai tubuh yang lebih lemah dibandingkan anak yang lahir normal."

 _Tidak. Namjoon dan Seokjin sama sekali tidak tau. Mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan Jimin._

"Daya tahan tubuhnya tidak terlalu bagus. Mereka juga lebih sensitif terhadap rasa sakit. Benturan sedikit saja membuat mereka merasakan sakit melebihi orang normal, apalagi yang sampai menyebabkan pendarahan di otak."

 _Benarkah? Bahkan Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak tau tentang hal itu. Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah terus menyakiti Jimin, seakan hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada Jimin._

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain berharap adanya sebuah keajaiban dan Jimin bisa melewati ini semua. Kuharap, kalian bisa lebih menjaga Jimin ke depannya. Jangan biarkan dia terluka lagi."

 _Ya. Kalau tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan pada Namjoon dan Seokjin, keduanya berjanji akan lebih menjaga Jimin lagi. Sekalipun itu hanya dari gigitan semut, mereka akan melindungi Jimin. Bagaimanapun caranya._

 **.**

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari dokter tadi, terus terngiang di pikiran Seokjin dan Namjoon. Jimin yang berbaring tak berdaya dengan semua alat bantu.. itu karena mereka berdua.

Mereka tidak tau, lebih tepatnya tidak peduli dan tidak mau tau apapun tentang Jimin, apa yang selama ini Jimin rasakan. Karena mereka terlalu sibuk membenci Jimin, mengacuhkan anak itu.

Seokjin terus menggenggam tangan Jimin, seakan sedikit saja dia melepaskan tangan mungil itu, Jimin akan pergi selama-lamanya. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa menatap tubuh lemah Jimin, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

 **PLAKK**

Siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung tau, betapa kuat juga emosi yang sudah memuncak dari pelaku penamparan tersebut.

Kedua kalinya bagi Seokjin, merasakan betapa kuat tenaga Yoongi saat menamparnya. Namun sekali lagi, tak ada niatan untuk marah apalagi membalas perbuatan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan ha?! JAWAB SEOKJIN."

Yang di tanya hanya diam, menunduk _sambil memandangi dress putihnya yang berlumuran darah_ tanpa bisa menjawab ataupun membantah teriakan Yoongi.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Jimin, apalagi sampai menyakitinya, Kim Seokjin.." perlahan suara Yoongi melemah.

"..."

"Lalu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Kau, kau menyakiti Jimin.. kau membuatnya.. "

Yoongi terduduk lemas di lantai, dengan dua tangan yang berusaha menghentikan air matanya. Tapi sial, hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Air matanya malah mengalir semakin deras.

Membuat Hoseok yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan, kini memeluk tubuh istrinya itu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Lalu memapah tubuh Yoongi untuk duduk. Mengelus punggung Yoongi sambil sesekali mencium keningnya, berharap Yoongi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan ini Kim Namjoon."

Hoseok menatap nyalang pada Namjoon. Benar-benar tak menyangka teman baiknya itu melakukan- ah tidak, lebih tepatnya mengatakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Jimin, anak yang Hoseok dan Yoongi sayangi seperti mereka menyayangi Taehyung, anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Setelah Jimin sadar dan dinyatakan sehat, kami akan membawanya pulang. Kami akan mengadopsi-"

"JANGAN!" teriak Seokjin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hoseok dingin.

"Ak-aku.."

"Apa kau ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Jimin lagi, Kim Seokjin? Apa semua ini belum cukup bagimu?"

"..."

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakiti Jimin lagi. Dan kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, ku pastikan kalian mendapat balasannya."

"Hoseok. Kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Jimin adalah anak kami, jad-"

"Anak siapa? Coba ulangi Kim? Ah, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku. Sampai-sampai aku mendengarmu mengakui Jimin sebagai anak kalian."

Namjoon terdiam beberapa saat. Berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membantah sindiran Hoseok, yang sayangnya semua itu memang benar.

"Jimin memang anak kami. Kami yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya dengan Jimin."

"Haha. Jangan bercanda. Ulang tahun Jimin saja kalian tidak ingat, mau bertanggung jawab katamu?! Omong kosong."

Hoseok benar. Mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang Jimin, anak kandungnya. Selama ini mereka terlalu sibuk membenci Jimin, yang bahkan tak tau kenapa Namjoon dan Seokjin, appa dan eomma yang sangat dia sayangi, begitu membencinya.

"Ku mohon.. biarkan kami menebus semua kesalahan kami. Biarkan kami merawat Jimin. Menyayanginya seperti orang tua lain menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Ku mohon.." Seokjin berlutut di depan Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Namjoon mengikuti Seokjin, berlutut sambil terus memohon. Namun Hoseok maupun Yoongi sama sekali tak peduli.

"Pergilah. Kami tidak akan berubah pikiran. Jimin akan tetap kami adopsi."

"Jangan.." sambil menangis, Seokjin masih belum menyerah membujuk Hoseok dan Yoongi, berharap keduanya memaafkan dan memberi kesempatan padanya dan Namjoon untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Jimin.

"Kalian, pergilah."

Hoseok dan Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, berniat meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin yang masih berlutut di hadapannya, sampai kemudian Seokjin bersujud tepat di depan kaki Yoongi, dan berkata..

"Tolong maafkan kami. Aku yakin kalian ingin Jimin merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua kandungnya. Benarkan? Aku janji akan menyayangi dan menjaga Jimin, seperti yang dia harapkan. Iya kan Namjoon?"

"Seokjin benar. Kalian ingin melihat Jimin bahagia kan? Kami akan membahagiakannya. Karena kami sadar, itu adalah kewajiban kami sebagai orang tua, dan Jimin berhak mendapatkan semuanya. Kasih sayang, cinta, perhatian, dan semua hal yang memang seharusnya dia dapatkan. Ku mohon, beri kami kesempatan.."

Agaknya permintaan tulus dari keduanya membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi tersentuh. Apalagi melihat baju Namjoon maupun Seokjin yang berlumuran darah, yang artinya mereka belum pulang dan benar-benar menjaga Jimin sejak mereka datang ke rumah sakit ini.

Hoseok dan Yoongi berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Hingga keduanya memutuskan..

"Buktikan pada kami bahwa kalian bersungguh-sungguh."

Namjoon dan Seokjin mendongak. "Tent-tentu saja. Kami akan membuktikannya."

"Baiklah. Ku pegang janji kalian." ucap Hoseok "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Hanya jika Jimin memaafkan dan bersedia untuk pulang bersama kalian. Tapi kalau Jimin lebih memilih pulang bersama kami, kalian tidak boleh memaksanya."

"I-iya." Seokjin kembali menangis, menangis bahagia. "Kami janji tidak akan memaksa Jimin. Apapun keputusannya nanti, akan kami terima. Asalkan Jimin bahagia."

"Terima kasih Hoseok, Yoongi. Kami janji tidak akan membuat kalian menyesal." - Namjoon.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." - Seokjin

"Ne.. sebaiknya sekarang kalian pulang. Kami yang akan menjaga Jimin." - Hoseok

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku juga mau menemani Jimin." - Seokjin

"Tidak boleh." - Yoongi

"Ke-kenapa?" - Seokjin

"Kalian pulang dan istirahatlah. Karena sudah ada Taehyung di dalam. Kalian tau kan maksud ku? Jadi ku mohon, jangan pernah menemui Jimin saat ada Taehyung." - Yoongi

"Ta-tapi.." - Seokjin

"Kuharap kalian mengerti." - Yoongi

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena sudah menjaga Jimin selama ini. Terima kasih karena kalian bersedia menyayangi Jimin, menganggap Jimin seperti anak kalian. Terima kasih juga karena sudah memberi kami kesempatan."

Namjoon membungkuk dalam untuk menunjukkan beribu rasa terima kasihnya pada keluarga Jung.

 **..**

"Chim.. kau hanya tidur kan? Iya kan? Kapan kau akan bangun?"

Taehyung tau, pertanyaannya tak akan dijawab oleh Jimin. Jangankan dijawab, didengar pun tidak. Tapi Taehyung tak peduli, yang dia inginkan hanya satu. Jimin bangun dari 'tidur' nya, lalu berkata dengan ceria bahwa semua ini hanyalah tipuan, Jimin hanya ingin mengerjai Taehyung.

Tapi nyatanya Jimin tetap diam, tetap 'tidur'.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku paling benci melakukan semua hal sendirian? Berangkat sekolah, makan siang di kantin, pulang sekolah, belajar, jalan-jalan, main game, semuanya, aku tidak mau melakukannya sendiri. Cepatlah bangun chim, kumohon.. "

Katakanlah Taehyung adalah namja cengeng karena dia menangis, menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak tau Taehyung sedang menangisinya saat ini.

Sebab Jimin dan rumah sakit adalah perpaduan yang sangat dibencinya. Taehyung tidak suka melihat Jimin jatuh sakit dan berakhir tidur ditemani oleh bau obat-obatan yang menyengat, dengan jarum infus yang menusuk salah satu vena ditangannya.

Jimin memang bisa dibilang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Tapi seberapa seringpun hal itu terjadi, Taehyung tetap tidak menyukainya.

 _flashback_

Ini sudah hari ketiga, semenjak keluarga Kim berduka karena kecelakaan mobil yang mengakibatkan 4 orang meninggal, orang tua Namjoon dan Seokjin, sekaligus kakek dan nenek Jimin. Mereka meninggal saat akan mengunjungi rumah NamJin untuk merayakan ulang tahun cucu mereka, Jimin.

Khawatir karena _sejak pemakaman selesai hingga sekarang_ Jimin sama sekali tidak ada kabar, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mendatangi Jimin dan melihat keadaannya.

Taehyung tidak melihat -atau bahkan hanya mendengar suara- Namjoon, Seokjin maupun Jimin saat memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dengan cepat Taehyung berlari kekamar Jimin di lantai dua.

Dan benar saja, dia menemukan Jimin sedang berbaring diranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tae..." suara Jimin terdengar menyedihkan, serak, berat dan lemah.

"Jimin kau demam." Taehyung menjadi panik karena saat menyentuh dahi Jimin, punggung tangannya merasakan panas yang tidak biasa.

"Aku.. baik-baik saj-ja.." bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan beberapa katapun Jimin terlihat kesulitan.

"Baik-baik saja apanya?! Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Bukannya berlebihan, hanya saja Taehyung tau. Jimin yang sakit bukanlah perkara sepele. Dan rumah sakit adalah jalan keluar terbaik.

Mendengar kata rumah sakit, Jimin menggenggam lengan Taehyung sambil menggeleng lemah, membuat si pemilik tangan menghelas napas kesal. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Jimin masih saja berpikir bahwa dia tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dengan susah-susah membawanya ke rumah sakit?!

"Diam dan jangan membantah."

Setelah menghubungi dan memberi tahu tentang keadaan Jimin, Taehyung yakin Yoongi akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Jadi sambil menunggu, Taehyung membantu Jimin untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Ke luar.. negeri.. urusan bi-bisnis.."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Dua.. hari.."

Taehyung tersenyum remeh. ' _bukan urusan bisnis, tapi mereka sengaja meninggalkanmu sendirian. Karena mereka menganggap, secara tidak langsung kaulah yang menyebabkan orang tua mereka meninggal.'_

 **.**

Seperti dugaan Taehyung, Jimin tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Salahkan tubuh Jimin yang memang lemah sejak lahir. Hanya demam, dan Jimin harus rela berada di rumah sakit lebih dari 7 hari. Sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu 3 hari, kalau saja Namjoon dan Seokjin mau menjenguk dan merawat Jimin. Karena hal itu akan benar-benar membantu proses penyembuhan Jimin.

Tapi seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, _dengan sangat sialannya_ Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak pulang dan menjenguk anaknya di rumah sakit. _Bahkan Taehyung yakin kalau mereka tidak tau Jimin sakit_. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jimin sedih dan mengakibatkan kondisinya makin _drop_ dari hari ke hari.

 _flashback end_

"Maaf.. maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu. Maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat melihatmu seperti ini... " Taehyung menyeka air matanya "saat kau bangun nanti, aku janji akan selalu menjagamu. Tak akan ku biarkan orang lain menyakitimu, sedikitpun. Termasuk appa dan eommamu. Kau dengarkan? Jadi, cepatlah bangun.."

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Selama lima hari, Namjoon dan Seokjin sama sekali tak bisa menjenguk Jimin. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah melihat Jimin dari celah pintu, atau mengetahui perkembangan keadaan Jimin dari Yoongi. Karena selama lima hari itu, Taehyung selalu menolak untuk pulang. Dia bersikeras untuk tetap ada di rumah sakit sampai Jimin bangun dari 'tidur' nya.

Hingga pada hari keenam, Hoseok berhasil membujuk Taehyung untuk pulang. Dengan alasan, Jimin akan marah besar kalau tau Taehyung bolos sekolah.

Hanya disaat Taehyung sekolah, atau sewaktu malam hari, Namjoon dan Seokjin bisa menjenguk Jimin. Karena mereka benar-benar tidak bisa mendekati Jimin kalau ada Taehyung. Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak bisa menyalahkan Taehyung, karena mereka sadar. Taehyung marah dan melarang mereka untuk menjenguk Jimin bukanlah tanpa alasan.

Taehyung terlalu menyayangi Jimin, melebihi siapapun. Termasuk appa dan eomma Jimin, yang sama sekali tidak menyayanginya. Dan malah membuat Jimin seperti ini.

 _._

 _Please.. berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hey! Say! JUMP - Chance to Change**

 **23 Janurai 2017**


	7. Goodbye Days

**...**

" _Hyung"_

" _..."_

" _Jimin hyung"_

" _..."_

" _Sampai kapan kau akan tidur?"_

" _..."_

" _Bangun hyung, temani aku main. Ayo cepaat~"_

 _Jimin tetap diam, tidur. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan rengekan yang sedang berusaha menganggu tidur nyamannya._

 _Merasa diacuhkan, akhirnya bocah laki-laki itu menarik-narik tangan Jimin, dan berhasil. Jimin menggeliat dalam pejaman matanya._

" _Akhirnya kau bangun juga hyung." Bocah itu tersenyum, namun masih melanjutkan tarikannya pada tangan Jimin._

 **...**

Seokjin tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan Jimin yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya bergerak. Walaupun hanya gerakan kecil, Seokjin bisa merasakannya.

"Namjoon Namjoon."

Teriak Seokjin berusaha membangunkan suaminya yang sedang tertidur di sofa. Sedangkan posisi Seokjin sendiri ada di kursi samping tempat tidur Jimin. Namjoon langsung terbangun saat mendengar Seokjin memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa Jin?" Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Seokjin.

"Jim-Jimin, tadi tangannya bergerak."

"Benarkah? Tunggu disini, akan kupanggil dokter."

Dengan segera, Namjoon berlari keluar memanggil dokter. Sedangkan Seokjin, kembali duduk sambil mengusap pipinya, menghapus air mata yang baru saja dan masih terus menetes di pipinya.

Entahlah, belakangan ini Seokjin menjadi orang yang sangat cengeng. Apapun yang menyangkut tentang Jimin, selalu membuatnya ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia, ataupun menangis sedih.

 **...**

" _Jangan menggangguku Kookie." Jimin berniat melanjutkan tidur nyamannya, namun.._

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

 _Seketika Jimin membuka matanya lebar. Otaknya berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja muncul di kepalanya._

' _Kookie? Siapa dia?' Jimin mengubah posisi dari yang sebelumnya tidur menjadi duduk._

 _Hal pertama yang Jimin lihat adalah seorang bocah berdiri disamping ranjang putihnya. Memakai kemeja lengan panjang dan celana selutut berwarna putih bersih, sedang tersenyum. Lucu, juga menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan dua gigi atasnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari gigi-gigi lainnya, seperti kelinci._

" _Kookie.. Jungkookie.."_

 _Jimin kembali mengucapkan, menggumamkan nama itu. Membuat si pemilik nama makin tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk imut. Seakan sedang berkata 'iya, itu namaku. Imut kan hyung..'_

 _Jimin masih berpikir, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan yang semakin banyak muncul di kepalanya._

 _Siapa dia? Bagaimana bisa Jimin tau namanya? Dari mana asalnya? Apa hubungan Jimin dengannya? Kenapa tadi dia memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan-_

" _Hyung, kenapa kau tidur lama sekali?"_

 _Suara Jungkook menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya._

" _Tidur?"_

" _Iya. Begitu tau Jimin hyung akan datang, aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku sudah menunggu disini selama 2 bulan. Tapi begitu datang, hyung malah tidur. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan semua mainanku untuk kita main bersama." Jungkook merengut, khas anak kecil saat mereka merasa kecewa._

" _Berapa lama aku tidur?"_

" _Emm.. hampir 11 hari."_

 _Jungkook berkata sambil berbalik. Lalu berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan, duduk dilantai. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, beberapa mainan tiba-tiba saja muncul. Jungkook mengambil salah satunya, robot kecil berwarna putih, lalu memainkannya._

 _Sedangkan Jimin masih dalam mode bingung. Dipandangnya keadaan sekeliling. Dan sejauh mata Jimin memandang, hanya warna putih yang terlihat oleh mata sipitnya._

 _Mulai dari tempat tidur, ruangan ini, lantai, dinding, langit-langit, pakaian Jungkook, mainannya juga, semua berwarna putih. Hingga saat Jimin memandang ke tubuhnya sendiri, bajunya, sweater yang dia gunakan.._

" _Abu-abu" gumam Jimin saat akhirnya dia menemukan warna lain di tempat ini._

 **...**

Namjoon dan Seokjin menunggu dengan sabar dan tenang, saat dokter muda bermarga Nam itu memeriksa Jimin. Setelah selesai, dokter Nam menghampiri NamJin. Sambil tersenyum lalu berkata..

"Ini benar-benar keajaiban."

Tanpa menunggu penjelasan lebih, Namjoon maupun Seokjin tau maksudnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia, bahkan Seokjin kembali menangis karena terlalu senang mendengar penjelasan bahwa Jimin sudah melewati masa kritisnya.

Namjoon dan Seokjin tak henti-hentinya membungkuk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter Nam.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Hoseok kabar bahagia ini."

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu kembali ke kursi dekat ranjang Jimin. Menggenggam tangan mungil Jimin sambil mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"Sayang.. cepatlah bangun. Appa dan eomma sudah menunggumu.. "

 **...**

 _Jimin turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. Melihat bocah kecil itu begitu serius dengan mainannya, Jimin memutuskan untuk duduk didepan Jungkook dan memperhatikannya saja._

 _Jimin selalu tersenyum setiap melihat tingkah imut Jungkook saat memainkan robot-robotnya. Lama mengamati Jungkook dan segala gerak-geriknya, Jimin menyadari sesuatu._

 _Ah, kenapa mereka mempunyai banyak sekali perbedaan? Mereka bahkan terlihat bertolak belakang. Mata Jungkook lebar, sedangkan mata Jimin sipit. Hidung Jungkook mancung, sedangkan hidung Jimin biasa saja. Bibir Jungkook tipis, sedangkan bibir Jimin tebal. Pipi Jungkook berisi, tapi tidak se-berisi pipi Jimin. Jungkook tinggi, sedangkan Jimin pendek._

 _Apa ini karena saat mengandung Jimin dulu, Seokjin, eommanya tidak cukup mengkonsumsi makanan bergizi? Atau karena Jimin terlahir prematur, hingga tubuhnya tidak terlalu berkembang? Padahal Namjoon dan Seokjin punya badan tinggi dan kurus, sedangkan badan Jimin pendek dan bisa dikatakan berisi. Benar-benar bukan seperti anak kandung Namjoon dan Seokjin._

 _Jimin menunduk. Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya mengingat Namjoon dan Seokjin._

' _Tentu saja aku tidak mirip dengan appa dan eomma. Bukankah mereka tidak pernah mengharapkanku? Mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada, tidak pernah mengingkan anak sepertiku lahir dan menghancurkan impian mereka. Eomma benar, seharusnya dia tidak pernah melahirkanku, tidak pernah membiarkan anak pembawa sial sepertiku lahir ke dunia. Kalau aku tidak ada, pasti appa dan eomma bisa hidup bahagia.'_

 _Tanpa sadar Jimin menangis, membiarkan beberapa tetes air matanya jatuh diatas lantai berwarna putih itu._

" _Hyung, waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" Jungkook mengangkat wajah Jimin yang menunduk, lalu menghapus air mata yang terus menetes itu dengan ibu jarinya yang mungil._

 **...**

Sembari menunggu Namjoon kembali dari menghubungi Hoseok, Seokjin merapikan kamar tempat Jimin dirawat. Setelah selesai, Seokjin memutuskan untuk mencuci muka. Karena dari semalam _sejak ia dan Namjoon datang kerumah sakit ini,_ dirinya belum sempat membersihkan diri. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah duduk disamping Jimin, bercerita apapun itu, sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin.

Setelah merapikan selimut dan mencium pipi Jimin, Seokjin berbalik. Ah... seandainya saja dia berbalik 2 detik lebih lambat, pasti dia akan melihat setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata Jimin yang masih saja terpejam.

Seokjin keluar dari kamar mandi 4 menit kemudian, bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang membuka pintu kamar ruangan ini _._

"Bagaimana, kapan mereka akan kesini?"

"Sekitar 2 jam lagi, sambil menunggu Taehyung pulang sekolah."

"Ah, ne.."

"Aku akan membereskan barang kita, jadi nanti sewaktu Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung sampai di rumah sakit ini kita bisa langsung pergi."

"Terima kasih.."

"No problem."

 **...**

 _Jimin masih terisak._

" _Hyung, apakah di dunia hidupmu menderita?"_

" _Ak-aku..."_

" _JUNGKOOK."_

 _Jimin tidak tau siapa yang memanggil Jungkook. Yang Jimin tau, saat ini Jungkook sedang berlari menghampiri seorang bocah dengan pakaian serba hitam, yang entah muncul dari mana. Sambil menghapus air matanya, Jimin memutuskan untuk diam dan menunggu Jungkook kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya._

" _Kita berjumpa lagi, Jimin."_

 **...**

"Namjoon.."

"Hm?"

"Apa.. kau yakin kita bisa menepati janji kita pada Hoseok dan Yoongi?"

"Kenapa? Apa sekarang kau ragu dengan janji yang sudah kita ucapkan tadi, dan akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jimin?"

"Tidak. Aku.. aku hanya takut. Jimin tidak mau menerima kita."

"..."

"Kesalahan yang kita buat sudah terlalu besar Namjoon-ah.."

"Aku tau seberapa parah kita menyakiti Jimin. Tapi aku tidak peduli, apakah nantinya Jimin masih mau kembali pada kita, atau lebih memilih keluarga Hoseok. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah Jimin bisa hidup bahagia, sekalipun tidak bersama kita."

"Kau benar. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan Jimin. Sudah cukup selama ini kita memberinya penderitaan."

"Ya.. aku akan melakukan apapun agar Jimin bisa hidup bahagia."

 **...**

 _Jimin hampir terjungkal karena suara berat dari orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya, menyapanya secara tiba-tiba._

" _Si-siapa kau?"_

" _Kau tidak mengingatku? Tega sekali.."_

 _Jimin tertawa kecil saat melihat orang itu, yang Jimin benar-benar tak tau dan tidak ingat siapa namanya, sedang membuat ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-dibuat. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan wajah garangnya._

" _Maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengingatmu.."_

" _Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan marah. Kau terlalu imut dan manis untuk kumarahi. Hehehe "_

 _Lalu orang itu tersenyum, membuat Jimin kembali tertawa. Sangat tidak cocok dengan wajah garang dan umurnya, yang Jimin perkiraan sudah 45 tahun lebih._

" _Apa kau ingat tentang tempat ini?"_

 _Jimin memandang sekitar, berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang tempat ini. Namun sayang, Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat secuilpun memorinya mengenai tempat ini. Membuat Jimin menggeleng._

" _Setiap orang-, ah tidak, maksudku semua jiwa yang akan lahir ke dunia maupun akan meninggalkan kehidupan di dunia, mereka akan singgah di tempat ini untuk beberapa waktu. Kau lihat itu? Baju Jungkook berwarna putih bersih. Itu berarti jiwanya masih suci, karena Jungkook adalah bayi, calon bayi yang akan lahir ke dunia."_

" _..."_

" _Dan kau lihat bocah yang bersama Jungkook itu? Dia memakai pakaian serba hitam."_

" _Ne.."_

" _Dia baru saja meninggal. Setelah berjuang melawan penyakitnya selama 3 tahun dan koma 1 bulan lebih, akhirnya dia menyerah. Semua keluarganya juga sudah merelakan kepergiannya, itulah kenapa dia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal sambil tersenyum. Dia meninggalkan kehidupan di dunia dengan bahagia."_

" _Ne... "_

" _Dia pasti akan bahagia, karena Tuhan begitu menyayanginya."_

" _Emm.. apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"_

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu Jimin-ah."_

" _Apa.. arti dari warna bajuku ini?"_

" _Ah, itu.. apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi padamu?"_

" _Iya.. aku mengingatnya.."_

 _Jimin ingat, akan selalu ingat. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin, hingga membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini._

" _Abu-abu. Kau ada diantara hidup dan mati. Seharusnya kau meninggalkan kehidupanmu di dunia, tapi sampai saat ini ada orang yang benar-benar tidak rela jika kau pergi. Itulah yang membuatmu tertahan di tempat ini."_

" _Aku mengerti.."_

" _Kau tidak ingin tau siapa yang sedang menahan kepergianmu?"_

" _Aku tau siapa orangnya."_

 _Jimin tau, di dunia ini siapa saja orang yang sangat sangat menyayanginya. Hanya Taehyung, papa Hoseok dan mama Yoongi. Sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin, appa dan eomma kandungnya? Tidak mungkin mereka mengkhawatirkan Jimin, karena merekalah yang membuat Jimin seperti ini._

" _Jimin-ah, kau bisa memilih."_

" _Memilih?"_

" _Iya. Kembali ke dunia... atau meninggalkan kehidupanmu di dunia."_

 _Jimin berpikir._

 _Dia ingin sekali kembali. Bertemu Namjoon dan Seokjin, appa dan eomma yang sangat disayanginya. Juga Taehyung, mama Yoongi dan papa Hoseok, orang-orang yang selalu menyayanginya setulus hati._

 _Tapi.. kalau Jimin kembali, apakah Namjoon dan Seokjin juga mengharapkan kehadirannya? Bukankah keberadaan Jimin tak lebih dari anak pembawa sial bagi keduanya?_

 _Mungkin kalau Jimin pergi, Namjoon dan Seokjin bisa hidup bahagia. Tanpa Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin akan dengan mudah meraih impian masing-masing. Tidak ada Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin pasti bisa mendapatkan kehidupan yang sejak dulu mereka idam-idamkan._

 _Jimin ingin appa dan eomma yang sangat dia sayangi hidup bahagia. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya menjadi kenyataan adalah... Jimin harus pergi, segera._

" _Aku.. akan pergi."_

 **...**

Ruangan yang sebelumnya begitu tenang dan dipenuhi aura kebahagiaan itu kini berganti dengan suasana riuh dari beberapa dokter dan perawat yang masuk dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Melakukan ini itu yang sama sekali tak dimengerti Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Yang mereka tau, para dokter dan perawat itu sedang berusaha semampu mereka untuk mempertahankan kehidupan seseorang. Seorang bocah yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat baik-baik saja. Seorang bocah yang bisa membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin berlutut di kaki seseorang, hanya untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf. Seorang bocah yang mampu membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin tersenyum bahagia.

"Ji-jimin.."

Apa Tuhan sedang mempermainkan Namjoon dan Seokjin? atau Tuhan ingin menghukum keduanya karena telah menyia-nyiakan Jimin?

Baru saja Seokjin tersenyum bahagia karena pergerakan kecil dari tangan Jimin, atau Namjoon yang tersenyum lega karena merasa diberikan kesempatan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya pada Jimin.

Tapi semua itu hanya bertahan kurang dari 1 jam. Saat tiba-tiba benda persegi yang ada di dekat Jimin menunjukkan garis lurus dan mengeluarkan suara penanda jantung seseorang telah berhenti bekerja.

Setelah 6 menit berusaha, salah satu dokter berbalik. Melepas masker dan sarung tangannya dengan lesu seraya berkata..

"Maaf... "

 **...**

" _Yakin, akan pergi?"_

" _Yakin, sangat yakin."_

" _Sekali kau memutuskan untuk pergi, tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk kembali."_

" _Aku mengerti. Aku... aku hanya ingin appa dan eomma bahagia tanpa kehadiranku di dekat mereka."_

" _Kau benar-benar anak yang baik Jimin-ah. Kau pantas bahagia.."_

" _Emm.. bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik."_

" _Tak ingin berpamitan pada Jungkook dulu?"_

" _Jungkook.."_

 _Jimin tidak tau siapa sebenarnya Jungkook itu. Tapi.. 'orang' pertama yang Jimin lihat saat bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya adalah Jungkook._

 _Ya.. Jimin rasa tidak ada salahnya dia berpamitan pada Jungkook. Lagipula tadi Jungkook sempat berkata bahwa dia sudah menunggu Jimin sejak lama. Dan sekarang saat sudah bangun, Jimin malah berniat untuk meninggalkan Jungkook._

 _Jimin akan berpamitan, sekaligus minta maaf pada bocah itu._

" _Kau benar. Aku harus berpamitan pada Jungkook."_

" _7 menit 19 detik lagi dia akan kesini."_

" _Aku akan menunggunya."_

 _Jimin duduk di lantai sambil mengamati Jungkook yang saat ini masih mengobrol dengan bocah berpakaian hitam tadi._

 _Entah kenapa, tapi setiap kali melihat Jungkook tertawa atau sekedar tersenyum, Jimin selalu ikut tersenyum. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan melihat Jungkook terlihat bahagia seperti itu._

 _Bagaimana ya rasanya punya adik? Apalagi yang seperti Jungkook. Jimin pasti akan sangat bahagia. Punya teman bermain, teman berbagi, teman bercerita, juga seseorang yang sangat dia sayang dan ingin dia lindungi dari apapun. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan._

 _Seulas senyum bahagia terukir di bibir Jimin. Seandainya saja... Jungkook itu adalah-_

" _Jungkook.. adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan."_

 _Seketika senyum di wajah Jimin lenyap. Mendengar bahwa Jungkook adalah... anak yang tidak diharapkan?_

" _Apa? Tidak, kau pasti bercanda."_

" _Sayangnya aku tidak sedang bercanda."_

 _Anak yang tidak diharapkan? Jungkook adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan? Sama seperti Jimin._

 _Jimin tau seperti apa rasanya. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Jungkook juga merasakan apa yang sudah dia rasakan selama 16 tahun. Jimin akan melakukan sesuatu._

" _Apa aku bisa meminta sesuatu?"_

" _Katakanlah.."_

" _Bolehkah.. Jungkook ikut denganku?"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku-, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Jungkook hidup menderita di dunia. Aku ingin Jungkook ikut denganku."_

" _Apa kau yakin Jimin?"_

" _Iya."_

" _Aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Semua itu terserah Jungkook, ikut denganmu dan tidak pernah lahir ke dunia, atau tetap menunggu disini sampai tiba waktunya dia hidup di dunia."_

" _Ku mohon.. bantu aku untuk membujuk Jungkook. Aku hanya tidak ingin Jungkook menderita. Setidaknya dia akan aman kalau bersamaku."_

" _Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."_

 _Orang itu berdiri, lalu dalam sekejap mata tubuhnya yang satu detik lalu berada di dekat Jimin, saat ini sudah berdiri disamping Jungkook._

 _Jimin mengamati. Setelah 3 menit mengobrol, orang itu berbalik. Menunjukkan jempolnya sambil bergumam 'berhasil'._

" _Aku akan melindungimu Kookie.." Sebuah senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajah Jimin._

 **...**

"Tidak. Kau pasti bohong kan?! Tadi Jimin baik-baik saja. Bagaimana mungkin sekarang keadaannya seperti ini? Kalian pasti melakukan kesalahan. IYA KAN?! Aku akan menuntut kalian karena telah membunuh Jimin!"

Kalau saja Namjoon tidak dengan sekuat tenaga memegangi tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan Seokjin sudah memukuli atau paling tidak menampar dokter itu.

"Tidak.. Jimin tidak akan pergi. Iya kan sayang?" Seokjin memeluk tubuh Jimin. "Kau pasti sedang bercanda. Eomma janji, jika kau bangun, setiap hari eomma akan membuatkanmu sarapan, mengantarmu ke sekolah, menjemputmu pulang. Mengajakmu jalan-jalan, membelikan semua barang yang kau suka. Jadi kumohon.. cepatlah bangun..."

Tubuh Seokjin ambruk setelah itu, membuat Namjoon berlari untuk menangkap tubuhnya.

"DOKTER TOLONG" tak peduli bahwa di ruangan itu masih ada dokter dan perawat, Namjoon berteriak panik untuk meminta bantuan. Kepanikannya semakin bertambah saat matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat cairan merah mengotori kaki jenjang Seokjin.

.

' _Selamat tinggal appa.. eomma.. '_

.

.

.

 **YUI – Goodbye Days**

 **01 Februari 2017**


	8. Be Alive

**...**

 _Dengan senyum yang terkembang sempurna, Jimin terus berjalan ke depan. Dia biarkan suara seseorang yang terus memanggilnya.._

" _Jimin.."_

 _Jimin tak peduli. Karena tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, terus berjalan.. menuju sebuah pintu, dengan Jungkook yang berdiri di tengahnya. Menanti Jimin hyung untuk menghampiri dan mengajaknya pergi ke sebuah dunia putih. Dimana mereka akan damai disana._

 _ **.**_

" _Jimin.."_

" _Jangan pergi.."_

 _Harusnya Seokjin tak hanya memanggil. Harusnya Seokjin berjalan, atau kalau perlu berlari secepat yang dia bisa untuk mencegah kepergian Jimin._

 _Tapi tidak bisa. Seokjin hanya terdiam di tempatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, kecuali memanggil-manggil Jimin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Semakin lama semakin tak terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya._

 _Hingga saat Jimin benar-benar tak terlihat lagi... perlahan semua berubah menjadi abu-abu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dunia hitam menyelimuti pandangan Seokjin._

"JIMIN!"

Tanpa peduli rasa sakit luar biasa di perutnya, Seokjin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Hampir saja terjatuh, kalau Namjoon tidak dengan cepat menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Istirah-"

"Dimana Jimin?!"

"Jin.. "

"Cepat katakan dimana Jimin?! aku harus mencegahnya pergi."

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Namjoon memeluk Seokjin "Kita harus merelakannya pergi. Biarkan Jimin beristirahat dengan tenang."

Bukannya Namjoon tidak ikut sedih karena kepergian Jimin, tapi dia sadar bahwa masih ada sesuatu yang benar-benar harus mereka khawatirkan untuk saat ini.

"Tidak. Tak akan kubiarkan Jimin pergi. Dia tidak boleh pergi."

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Seokjin sampai di kamar Jimin. Air matanya kembali keluar dengan deras saat dia melihat tubuh mungil Jimin yang tertutup selimut berwarna putih, dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Jimin-ah.. ini eomma, kau dengar kan?" Seokjin menurunkan selimut itu, hingga wajah pucat Jimin terlihat sangat jelas di matanya.

 **...**

 _Sedikit lagi, Jimin akan menggapai tangan Jungkook, lalu mengajaknya berjalan melewati pintu itu. Menuju dunia putih dimana dia dan Jungkook akan hidup bahagia. Jimin memperlambat langkahnya, saat suara itu terdengar.._

" _Apa kau tau.. siapa orang tua Jungkook?"_

" _Tidak."_

 _Jimin masih melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia tidak peduli siapa orang tua Jungkook. Itu tidak penting, karena sebentar lagi dirinya dan Jungkook akan hidup bahagia. Tanpa orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Jungkook. Jimin tidak butuh mereka._

" _Kim Namjoon... dan Kim Seokjin."_

 _Dua nama itu, alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Appa... eomma..."_

" _Ya, Jungkook adalah adikmu."_

 _Jimin terdiam._

' _Adikku? Calon adikku?' Sambil tersenyum, Jimin kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. 'Jungkook-ah.. kau benar-benar adikku.."_

" _Kau benar-benar akan membawa Jungkook pergi?"_

" _..."Jimin masih berjalan._

" _Bukankah kau berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi Jungkook?"_

" _..." Jimin berhenti._

" _Tidak akan membiarkan appa dan eomma mu menggugurkan Jungkook, Jimin-ah.."_

" _..." Jimin menoleh kebelakang._

 _Perkataan orang itu benar. Jimin pernah berjanji akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah rencana appa dan eomma nya. Jimin akan merawat Jungkook, calon adiknya._

" _Ya, kau benar. Tak akan ku biarkan mereka melakukan itu."_

 _Jimin kembali berjalan menuju Jungkook. Setelah dua langkah, Jimin berlari. Sesampainya di depan Jungkook, Jimin menarik tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya berlari menjauhi pintu itu. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jimin hyung-nya._

 _Jimin berhenti berlari, menyamakan tingginya dengan Jugkook lalu memeluk tubuh adiknya itu dengan erat._

" _Maaf.. maafkan aku Kookie.."_

 _Jungkook tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jimin. Namun melihat wajah sedih dan pelukan erat di tubuhnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membalas pelukan Jimin._

" _Ne.. Kookie memaafkan Jimin hyung." Senyum polos Jungkook berikan untuk Jimin._

" _Bisakah kau menunggu disini sebentar? Hyung ingin bicara dengan orang itu."_

 _Jimin meninggalkan Jungkook setelah bocah itu mengangguk lalu duduk di lantai. Dan seperti sebelumnya, beberapa mainan muncul di dekat Jungkook. Namun kini semua mainan itu berwarna abu-abu gelap, hampir hitam. Sama seperti warna bajunya._

" _Apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran Jimin-ah?"_

" _Ak-aku.."_

" _Bukankah sudah ku bilang, sekali kau memutuskan untuk pergi.. tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Kau masih ingat kan?"_

" _Maaf, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan pergi, aku ingin kembali. Karena kalau aku pergi, Jungkook juga akan pergi. Dan itu artinya aku mengingkari janjiku sendiri untuk melindungi Jungkook."_

" _Aku juga minta maaf. Karena tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu. Semua ada peraturannya Jimin. Aku, kau, atau siapapun tidak bisa mengubahnya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kau harus tetap pergi."_

" _Kumohon... " Jimin berlutut, menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai. "Aku hanya ingin Jungkook bahagia. Aku tahu jika ikut denganku Jungkook juga akan merasakan kebahagiaan, tapi bukan kebahagiaan seperti itu yang ku mau. Aku- aku..." Jimin terisak._

" _..."_

" _Aku ingin Jungkook merasakan kebahagiaan di dunia. Merasakan kasih sayang dari appa dan eomma, karena aku sudah berjanji."_

" _Bagaimana kalau Jungkook bernasib sepertimu? Merasakan penderitaan di seumur hidupnya karena dianggap sebagai anak pembawa sial oleh appa dan eomma mu? Kau mau Jungkook hidup seperti itu?"_

" _Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan Jungkook hidup menderita. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menjamin kebahagiaan Jungkook. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku kembali. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa appa dan eomma akan menerima dan menyayangi Jungkook. Kumohon... "_

 _Jimin bersujud. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan agar permintaanya dikabulkan. Keadaan itu bertahan selama beberapa lama. Hingga.._

" _Kau memang anak yang baik Jimin-ah. Berdirilah. " Sambil tersenyum, orang itu membantu Jimin berdiri. "Untuk membuatmu benar-benar kembali, maaf.. aku tidak bisa. Tapi untuk menepati janjimu tentang Jungkook, kurasa aku bisa sedikit membantu.."_

" _Benarkah?" binar bahagia terpancar dari mata sipit Jimin._

" _Ya.. hanya sedikit. Selanjutnya tergantung usahamu sendiri."_

 _Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya dia bisa 'kembali'. Tapi lebih dari itu, akhirnya Jimin bisa menepati janjinya untuk melindungi Jungkook._

" _Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah membuat warna putih Jungkook kembali, memastikan bahwa appa dan eomma mu menerima kehadiran Jungkook dan sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya. Sehingga dia bisa lahir ke dunia tepat waktu."_

" _Ne.."_

" _Tapi kalau sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan kau tidak berhasil melakukannya.. Jungkook akan ikut denganmu."_

" _B-berapa lama?"_

" _7 bulan."_

" _..."_

" _Apa kau sanggup Jimin-ah? Kalau tidak, kau boleh mundur. Dan kalian bisa pergi sekarang."_

" _Aku sanggup! Dalam waktu itu, akan ku pastikan bahwa appa dan eomma akan menerima kehadiran Jungkook, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku berjanji."_

" _Ya.. semoga kau berhasil. Tapi..."_

" _Tapi.. apa?"_

" _Ada konsekuensi yang harus kau terima karena melanggar keputusan yang telah kau buat sendiri."_

" _Aku tau aku salah. Tapi demi Jungkook, aku akan menerima semua konsekuensi itu."_

" _Baiklah. Pakai ini.. " Jimin merasakan sebuah kalung tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya. Kalung dengan bandul mutiara kecil berwarna hitam pekat. "Mutiara itu adalah jiwa Jungkook, dan kau harus membuatnya berwarna putih kembali. Dengan begitu, Jungkook bisa lahir ke dunia."_

 _Jimin mengangguk, tersenyum kemudian mengusap-usap mutiara hitam itu sambil bergumam 'Hyung akan membantumu mendapatkan kebahagiaan Kookie..'_

" _Kau boleh pergi sekarang."_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Apa aku masih bisa menemuinya setelah ini?"_

" _Tentu saja. Temui dia kapanpun kau mau.. di dalam mimpimu. Aku yakin Jungkook juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."_

" _Terima kasih."_

 _Setelah itu Jimin berlari menghampiri Jungkook. Memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Jungkook reflek menjatuhkan mainannya karena terkejut._

" _Hyung?"_

" _Jungkook.. bisakah kau menunggu?"_

" _Menunggu untuk apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan._

 _Jimin menangkup wajah Jungkook dengan kedua tangannya._

" _Hyung janji akan melindungi dan membuat Kookie hidup bahagia. Karena Kookie adalah adik ku, adik yang paaaaaling ku sayang."_

 _Sungguh, Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jimin. 'Melindungi dari apa? Dari siapa?' pikiran polos bocah itu tidak bisa menjangkaunya._

 _Tapi Jungkook percaya, apapun yang Jimin hyung katakan dan lakukan untuknya... pasti semua bertujuan baik._

" _Ne.. Kookie akan menunggu Jimin hyung. Tapi, apa itu artinya hyung akan pergi.. dan meninggalkanku?"_

" _Hyung pasti akan menemui Kookie. Asalkan Kookie berjanji tidak nakal dan jadi adik yang baik. Bisa kan?"_

" _Un." Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Kookie sayang Jimin hyung." Jungkook kembali memeluk Jimin seolah-olah ingin mempertegas pernyataannya barusan._

" _Hyung juga sayang Kookie."_

 _Dua bersaudara itu masih saja berpelukan, sampai.._

" _Ekhem."_

 _Suara deheman terdengar, membuat Jimin dan Jungkook dan melepaskan pelukan masing-masing._

" _Bisa kita pergi sekarang Jimin-ah?"_

" _Ah ne.."_

 _Jimin berjalan mundur, terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Jungkook._

" _Sampai jumpa Jimin hyung~~ Kookie akan selalu menunggumu~" teriak Jungkook. Bahkan sampai Jimin benar-benar menghilang, bocah itu masih saja melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum bahagia._

 **...**

Melihat wajah Jimin yang benar-benar pucat, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi, Seokjin tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Ya.. mungkin Seokjin memang harus menerima kepergian Jimin. Merelakan Jimin untuk lepas dari penderitaan yang selama ini dia rasakan. Karena Jimin juga berhak bahagia.

"Maaf.. maaf.. maafkan aku yang selama ini selalu membuatmu menderita sayang. Eomm- tidak, aku bahkan tidak pantas menjadi eomma mu. Di dunia ini, tidak ada ibu yang menganggap anak kandungnya sendiri sebagai anak pembawa sial. Kau terlalu berharga untuk mendapatkan orang tua seperti kami Jimin-ah.. semoga disana kau bahagia. Maafkan aku.."

Seokjin mencium kening Jimin lama, sampai beberap tetes air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah pucat Jimin.

Setelahnya Seokjin memeluk tubuh Jimin untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum raga Jimin benar-benar dibawa pergi jauh darinya.

" _Eom.. maa... "_

"Ah, aku pasti sudah gila karena membayangkan Jimin memanggilku eomma." Seokjin tersenyum pahit, masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin.

" _Ha.. uus.. "_

"Sadarlah Seokjin. Jangan menahan Jimin lebih lama lagi, biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang." Seokjin masih saja bergumam di sela pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jimin, hingga..

 **.**

 **.**

"DOKTER TOLONG CEPAT KEMARI" Namjoon yang sedari tadi menunggu Seokjin di luar kamar, berteriak panik berusaha memanggil dokter atau perawat siapa saja yang ada didekatnya. Dia tak peduli bahwa teriakannya sebenarnya sangat menganggu pasien lain yang berada ada di kamar maupun hanya sekedar lewat di sekitar Namjoon berdiri.

 **.**

' _Demi Jungkook, apapun akan kulakukan.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Hey! Say! JUMP - Be Alive_**

 _ **20 Februari 2017**_


	9. Awake

_Disinilah Jimin berada. Di sebuah lorong tak berujung. Yang ada hanya sebuah cahaya putih yang begitu terang. Tapi anehnya cahaya itu sama sekali tak membuat mata Jimin silau._

" _Pergilah Jimin... Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus bertahan. Demi Jungkook.."_

" _Ne.."_

" _Semoga kau berhasil."_

" _Ter-"_

 _Sebatas kata 'terima kasih', namun kata itu tak bisa keluar dari bibir Jimin. Malah rasa tak nyaman yang muncul._

 _Semakin lama yang Jimin rasakan adalah dadanya bertambah sakit dan sesak, seakan udara disekitarnya terus berkurang secara drastis, pun dengan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering dan perih._

 _Dengan susah payah, Jimin terus berjalan sembari meremas bagian dadanya, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sesak yang dia rasakan._

 _Sampai di penghujung lorong, Jimin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat, dadanya semakin sesak, semua tulangnya serasa patah... tepat saat itu sebuah cahaya putih lain muncul dan memenuhi pandangannya._

 _Putih.. dan sangat menyilaukan._

 _ **.**_

Hangat.. dan sangat nyaman.

Bukan hanya tubuh, perasaannya pun menghangat. Jimin belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ah, kalaupun ini hanya mimpi, tolong biarkan Jimin merasakan saat-saat seperti ini sedikit lebih lama.

Hingga setetes cairan bening menyentuh pipinya, membuat Jimin mau tak mau sedikit terusik. Rasa nyaman yang beberapa detik lalu Jimin rasakan, kini berubah menjadi sedikit sesak _walaupun rasa hangat itu masih ada._ Sesuatu sedang menindih-memeluk- tubuh mungilnya dengan erat, membuat Jimin sulit bernafas.

Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang memenuhi pandangannya sedikit demi sedikit sekaligus mencari tau kemana perginya rasa nyaman itu. Semuanya masih putih, tapi tidak se-menyilaukan seperti sebelumnya.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika mata sipitnya menangkap pemandangan apa- ah bukan, lebih tepatnya siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya.

' _Apa ini mimpi? Benarkah orang yang sedang memelukku adalah...'_

"Eom.. maa.."

Benar.. ini adalah Seokjin, eommanya. Sedang memeluknya dengan erat dan hangat. Senyum lemah Jimin semakin terkembang saat mendengar Seokjin yang masih memeluknya menggumam..

"Ah, aku pasti sudah gila karena membayangkan Jimin memanggilku eomma."

' _Eomma, kau tidak gila. Aku benar-benar memanggilmu. Eomma..."_

Senyum di wajah Jimin berubah menjadi ringisan saat sakit dan perih tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi tenggorokannya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi sungguh, ini rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Bagaimana Jimin bisa berbicara kalau tenggorokannya sakit seperti ini? Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

"Ha.. uus.. " ucapnya susah payah.

Jimin menangis. Apa ini maksud dari konsekuensi yang harus diterimanya karena melanggar keputusan yang telah dia buat sendiri? Harus kehilangan suaranya? Lalu bagaimana Jimin bisa membuat dan meyakinkan appa dan eommanya untuk mempertahankan Jungkook?

"Sadarlah Seokjin. Jangan menahan Jimin lebih lama lagi, biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang."

Yah.. mungkin memang benar. Seharusnya Jimin tak usah kembali, harusnya dia mengajak Jungkook pergi saja. Toh, Seokjin sudah merelakannya. Jadi untuk apa dia kembali kalau orang tuanya benar-benar sudah tidak mengharap kehadirannya?

' _Mianhe appa, eomma. Aku terlalu berharap. Harusnya aku sadar, tak mungkin kalian menginginkanku. Kalau kepergianku memang bisa membuat kalian bahagia, baiklah.. aku akan pergi.'_

Seokjin masih saja bergumam di sela pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jimin, hingga-

"Hiks"

-satu isakan terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya.

"Jimin?" Benarkah yang baru saja dia dengar adalah suara Jimin? Bagai gerakan slow motion, Seokjin mendongak untuk melihat.

Seokjin ingin berteriak bahagia. Jimin.. Jiminnya kembali. Jiminnya..

"NAMJOON, DOKTER. CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER." Seokjin berteriak panik meminta Namjoon memanggil dokter, karena Seokjin tau suaminya itu masih ada di luar kamar.

Namjoon yang mendengar teriakan Seokjin, langsung saja ganti berteriak. "DOKTER TOLONG CEPAT KEMARI." Dia tak peduli bahwa teriakannya sangatlah menganggu pasien lain yang berada ada di kamar sebelah maupun yang hanya sekedar lewat di sekitarnya berdiri.

Yang Namjoon inginkan sekarang adalah dokter siapapun itu bisa cepat datang kemari, karena Seokjin sedang membutuhkannya.

Sementara itu di dalam..

"Jimin-ah, kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis sayang? Apa ada yang sakit.. " Seokjin mengelus pipi Jimin. Berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa sedikit menenangkan Jimin, yang masih saja menangis sambil memejamkan matanya.

Seokjin ikut terisak saat melihat Jimin yang sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan membuka matanya apalagi berhenti menangis.

" _Sayang, apa kau benar-benar membenci kami? Hingga kau menangis begitu tau aku memelukmu? Maaf, maafkan eomma sayang.._ " batin Seokjin sedih.

Seokjin masih membelai pipi Jimin lembut. Berharap anak semata wayangnya itu membuka mata dan berhenti menangis, saat Namjoon beserta seorang dokter dan dua perawat masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

Namjoon yang masuk terakhir hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi, Jiminnya kembali. Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya dengan Seokjin.

"Sebaiknya kalian tunggu diluar. Biarkan kami memeriksa Jimin."

Keduanya mengikuti perintah dari sang dokter, karena mereka lebih tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Lima menit yang sangat panjang harus Namjoon dan Seokjin lewati. Menunggu diluar dengan cemas, berjalan mondar mandir sambil sesekali melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam, mengucapkan semua doa demi yang terbaik untuk Jimin.

"Jin.. duduklah." Intruksi dari Namjoon yang langsung dituruti oleh Seokjin. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku.. takut.."

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Jimin akan.. "

"Ya ampun Jin, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Kita harus percaya pada dokter-"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku takut.. Jimin akan menolak kita." Seokjin menunduk, yang mana malah membuatnya kembali menangis.

Namjoon merangkul Seokjin, memberi sedikit ketenangan agar wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya selama hampir 17 tahun itu berhenti menangis. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Namjoon sendiri juga takut seandainya hal itu terjadi.

Tapi apa daya, hal itu wajar-wajar saja terjadi mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan ke Jimin. Dan juga bukankah mereka sudah berjanji akan menerima apapun keputusan Jimin nantinya?

"Apa kau tau Namjoon? Tadi Jimin menangis. Mungkin dia kecewa, kenapa orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah kita, kenapa buk-"

"Tuan Kim." Panggilan dari seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Jimin menginterupsi perkataan Seokjin.

"Iya dokter?" tanya Namjoon antusias, diikuti Seokjin dibelakangnya. Berharap bahwa kabar baiklah yang akan mereka dapatkan.

"Jaga Jimin dengan baik. Kalian tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua ini."

Keduanya mengangguk, tak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Mereka senang, sangat senang saat melihat dokter dan perawat yang baru saja memeriksa Jimin keluar bukan dengan wajah tertunduk, tapi dengan wajah lega sekaligus senyum yang mengisyaratkan semua baik-baik saja.

"Kalian boleh menemuinya sekarang. Tapi ingat, kalian harus tenang dan jangan paksa Jimin untuk bangun. Keadaannya masih sangat lemah, jadi dia masih butuh istirahat. Kalau Jimin sudah sadar, cepat panggil kami."

Setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih lewat isyarat tubuh dari Namjoon dan Seokjin, dokter bersama perawat itu pergi.

 **.**

Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya Namjoon mempunyai, atau lebih tepatnya merencanakan sesuatu yang akan dia lakukan dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Tak tertulis memang, tapi semua itu sudah tersusun rapi di otak Namjoon.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan di setiap pagi. _Sarapan bersama dengan istri dan anaknya. Berangkat kerja sambil mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan mencium kening istrinya._

Apa yang akan dia lakukan di setiap pulang kerja. _Langsung pulang dan sesampainya di rumah, adalah ucapan selamat datang dari istri dan anaknya yang pertama kali dia dengar. Tak lupa dengan pelukan hangat dari dua orang terkasihnya._

Apa yang akan dia lakukan di setiap malam hari. _Makan malam bersama dengan istri dan anaknya. Setelah itu mereka akan duduk bersama di ruang tengah, sekedar mengobrol santai dan berbagi cerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini._

Apa yang akan dia lakukan di setiap akhir pekan. _Berjalan-jalan atau mengunjungi restoran keluarga. Menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan keluarga kecilnya, yang hanya bisa dia lakukan selama satu hari dalam satu minggu._

Apa yang akan dia lakukan di setiap masa liburan. _Berwisata keluar kota, atau keluar negeri. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan menikmati suasana baru dengan mengunjungi tempat yang berbeda-beda di setiap liburan._

Satu hal yang tak Namjoon lupakan, dia akan berusaha menjaga dan melindungi keluarga kecilnya. Apapun akan Namjoon lakukan untuk mereka berdua, Seokjin dan Jimin.

Karena mereka berdualah, harta paling berharga yang Namjoon miliki saat ini.

Namjoon akan melakukan semua itu, setelah Jimin pulang kerumah.

 _Ya.. itupun kalau Jimin mau kembali kerumah mereka._

 **.**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tiba-tiba membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin reflek menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Awalnya mereka ingin memarahi orang yang tindakannya bisa saja membuat Jimin terbangun. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang muncul, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Apalagi orang itu kini menatap tajam pada Namjoon dan Seokjin, tanpa peduli bahwa tindakannya itu benar-benar tidak sopan dia lakukan ke orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Pergi kalian." Ucapnya dengan dingin.

Yang diperintah seperti itu hanya diam, tanpa ada niat untuk bergerak apalagi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa kalian tuli ha?! Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Taehyung, jaga ucapanmu nak." Kata Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Taehyung yang saat ini sedang mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah begitu melihat Jimin di dekat orang yang paling Taehyung benci.

"Mau apa kalian disini? Ingin menyakiti Jimin lagi?!"

"Tidak Taehyung. Kami janji tidak aka-"

Belum sempat Seokjin mengucapkan pembelaan dirinya, Taehyung kembali berteriak marah.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA SETELAH APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! Tidak. Tidak akan kubiarkan Jimin menderita lagi!"

Hoseok maupun Yoongi tak mampu mencegah apa yang dilakukan Taehyung. Saking senangnya saat mendapat kabar bahwa Jimin sadar, _tanpa tau bahwa Jimin sempat 'pergi',_ mereka lupa untuk meminta Namjoon dan Seokjin bersembunyi dulu saat Taehyung datang.

"Kumohon Taehyung, biarkan kami bersama Jimin. Biarkan kami menebus semua kesalahan kami pada Jimin. Biark-"

"Omong kosong. Aku tau kalian sama sekali tidak menyayangi Jimin. Lalu buat apa Jimin bersama kalian? Jimin akan bahagia kalau hidup dengan kami. Orang lain yang menganggap Jimin sebagai keluarga. Tidak seperti kalian, keluarga yang menggangap Jimin sebagai orang lain."

Namjoon dan Seokjin diam, seakan sedang membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Taehyung. Benar, Jimin memang seharusnya hidup dengan orang yang benar-benar menyayangi dengan tulus sejak dulu. Bukan dengan orang yang sejak dulu hanya bisa menyakiti dan malah membuat Jimin seperti ini.

"Jadi cepat kalian keluar dari sini."

"Tapi Tae.." Seokjin memohon, berharap agar Taehyung tidak benar-benar mengusirnya dirinya dan Namjoon.

"Cepat keluar. Atau aku perlu menyeret kalian?" Kata Taehyung sarkastik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pergi."

Merasa permintaan-perintah-nya sama sekali tak digubris, Taehyung berjalan maju lalu menarik salah satu tangan Seokjin, memaksanya untuk segera menjauh dari Jimin.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Taehyung!" Namjoon tak bisa tinggal diam saat melihat istrinya diperlakukan dengan kasar dan tidak sopan.

"TIDAK. Sebelum kalian pergi dari sini!"

Taehyung semakin menguatkan tarikannya saat melihat satu tangan Seokjin yang bebas berpegangan kuat pada ranjang Jimin. Yoongi dan Hoseok tak tinggal diam, mereka membantu Namjoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung yang masih menarik tangan Seokjin dengan kuat.

Suasana di ruangan itu benar-benar kacau. Tangisan Seokjin dan Yoongi disela-sela teriakan Taehyung, sementara Hoseok dan Namjoon yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Taehyung.

Anak pertama keluarga Jung itu benar-benar tak membiarkan tarikannya pada tangan Seokjin terlepas sedikitpun. Hingga..

 _Grep_

Lima orang yang ada di rungan itu terdiam seketika. Tak ada satupun yang bisa berkata apa-apa. Saat keributan yang baru saja mereka perbuat telah menganggu tidur nyenyak seseorang..

"Jimin.." kata Taehyung lirih. Perlahan, tangan Seokjin terlepas dari cengkramannya. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengabur karena cairan bening yang berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari matanya.

Seharusnya Taehyung berlari lalu memeluk tubuh mungil seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya itu sejak tadi, kalau saja...

"Ji-jimin" Seokjin memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan mendapati kedua tangan itu memeluk perutnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama, segera saja Seokjin balas memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin.

Bahkan dengan kondisinya yang masih sangat lemah, Jimin berusaha mati-matian untuk memeluk eommanya. Tak membiarkan sedikitpun tubuh Seokjin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung masih berdiri diam di tempatnya, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia sekaligus kecewanya.

Bahagia, karena Jimin akhirnya bangun dari 'tidur' panjangnya.

Kecewa, karena bukannya memeluk dirinya, Hoseok ataupun Yoongi, Jimin malah memeluk Seokjin. Orang yang seharusnya Jimin hindari, orang yang membuatnya menderita, orang yang sangat Taehyung benci.

"Lepaskan dia Jimin." ucap Taehyung sambil mendekati Jimin.

Hanya gelengkan kepala yang Taehyung dapatkan. Membuatnya semakin kecewa.

"Kau tidak lupa kan apa yang membuatmu ada disini sekarang?"

Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya gelengan kepala yang Jimin berikan sebagai respon atas permintaan Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu Jim? Jangan bilang kalau kau memaafkan mereka berdua?!"

Namjoon, Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini terkesiap kaget saat melihat Jimin terisak sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Seokjin.

"Kau lebih memilih mereka dari pada kami, orang yang selalu menyayangi dan memperhatikanmu? Inikah balasan yang kami dapatkan setelah semua yang kami lakukan untukmu Jimin?!"

' _Maaf. Maafkan aku Tae, Mama Yoongi, Papa Hoseok. Aku harus melakukan ini, demi Jungkook. Aku rela kalian membenciku, aku rela kembali hidup menderita, asalkan Jungkook bisa hidup bahagia nantinya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku..'_

Jimin hanya bisa mengucapkan dalam hati, tanpa bisa mengatakan permintaan maaf dan penyesalannya secara langsung. Jimin tau hal ini pastinya akan membuat keluarga Jung kecewa berat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini semua demi Jungkook.

"Kau membuatku kecewa. Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini."

Taehyung berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan perasaan sedih, kecewa dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu. Sungguh, hal ini benar-benar membuatnya kecewa. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin lebih memilih appa dan eommanya, yang jelas-jelas selama ini selalu menyakiti dan membuat hidupnya menderita?! Taehyung benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Tidak. Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan Jimin menderita untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekalipun dia bilang menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkan Jimin, itu semua hanya emosi sesaatnya. Taehyung akan melakukukan apapun untuk melindungi Jimin.

 **.**

Taehyung hanya bisa terdiam di dekat pintu, menunduk, menangis tanpa suara, sambil terus menyesali perkataannya beberapa saat lalu.

' _Melindungi? Melindungi dari apa? Kalau yang dia perbuat malah menyakiti Jimin?!'_

Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa mengatakan hal itu? Tidakkah Taehyung pikir bahwa perkataannya itu sangat menyakiti hati Jimin?!

Kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, Taehyung janji akan menjaga ucapannya. Tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu, apalagi kepada Jimin.

" _Kau membuatku kecewa. Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini."_

Karena sesaat setelah itu, bisa Taehyung dengar Seokjin berteriak panik saat melihat keadaan anaknya.

Ya, Jimin tiba-tiba kolaps. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tangan yang tadi memeluk tubuh Seokjin terkulai lemas. Nafas yang semula normal menjadi tak karuan, berat dan pendek-pendek. Isakan yang sebelumnya terkesan ditahan-tahan kini berubah menjadi rintihan kesakitan.

Ini semua salah Taehyung. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin, Taehyung tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eomma.. Jimin.. " hanya itu yang bisa Taehyung ucapkan sesaat setelah Yoongi menghampiri dan memeluknya, lalu menuntun Taehyung untuk duduk.

"Ssstt. Tidak apa-apa sayang, Jimin baik-baik saja. Kau tau kan kalau Jimin itu kuat? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin." Tutur Yoongi. Berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkan Taehyung sekaligus dirinya sendiri, bahwa Jimin akan baik-baik saja. _Ya, semoga.._

"Ta-tapi eomma, Jimin pasti.. karena ucap-panku-"

"Taehyung-ah, lebih baik kita berdoa. Semoga Jimin bisa melewati ini semua. Ne?" Ucap Hoseok akhirnya, sambil mengelus punggung Taehyung. Sedikit banyak hal ini membuat Taehyung tenang.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, sambil memeluk Seokjin, Namjoon terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Dokter Nam. Memperhatikan setiap hal yang dilakukannya, sekalipun Namjoon tak mengerti sedikitpun untuk apa ini atau untuk apa itu.

Begitu melihat dokter muda itu melepaskan stetoskopnya dan maskernya, Seokjin langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang Jimin. Menyisir rambut Jimin yang sudah agak memanjang hampir menutupi telinga itu, sambil memandangi wajah manis yang saat ini sedang tertidur lelap dibawah pengaruh obat bius.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon dengan pelan.

Dokter Nam menghela napas, sebelum mulai menjawab. "Aku tak tau masalah apa yang tejadi dengan keluarga kalian. Tapi tolong, jangan buat Jimin memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, lelah, marah, sedih, atau apapun itu yang bisa membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih keras. Kondisinya masih belum stabil. Kalian tau kan maksudku?"

Namjoon mengangguk mengerti lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Setelah mengantarkan dokter Nam dan perawat keluar, Namjoon kembali ke dalam dan menghampiri Taehyung. Berdiri dihadapan pemuda yang masih menangis sesenggukan itu.

"Taehyung.." panggilnya pelan.

Yang namanya dipanggil mendongak sebentar, setelah itu menunduk kembali. Bukan, bukan karena Taehyung takut dimarahi oleh Namjoon karena sudah membuat menyakiti hati Jimin. Hanya saja, Taehyung masih merasa bersalah karena menyebabkan kondisi Jimin kembali down.

"Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Jimin.. " lanjut Namjoon " .. aku dan Seokjin sangat berterima kasih dengan hal itu. Kau, appa dan eomma mu dengan sangat tulus menggantikan peran kami sebagai keluarga Jimin. Menyayangi Jimin kami, memberi kasih sayang yang bahkan tidak pernah kami berikan, melindungi Jimin kami setiap saat, mengkhawatirkan Jimin kami di setiap keadaan, menganggap Jimin kami sebagai bagian dari keluarga kalian."

Taehyung mendongak, berusaha melihat kepalsuan dari semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Namjoon. Tapi sayang, bukannya kepalsuan yang Taehyung lihat, tapi kesungguhan dan kejujuranlah yang tergambar jelas di raut muka appa Jimin saat mengatakan semua itu.

Sementara Hoseok dan Yoongi masih terdiam mendengar pengakuan Namjoon. Bahkan samar-samar bisa mereka dengar Seokjin sedikit terisak, seolah menegaskan bahwa yang dikatakan suaminya adalah apa yang juga ingin dia katakan.

"Jadi kumohon, maafkan aku dan Seokjin." Namjoon membungkuk dalam di hadapan Taehyung. "Tolong biarkan kami melakukan tugas kami. Melaksanakan kewajiban kami sebagai orang tua kandung Jimin. Kami mohon."

Namjoon masih dalam posisinya, membungkuk di hadapan Taehyung. Bersumpah tak akan menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum Taehyung memberinya maaf dan mengabulkan permohonannya.

Taehyung memandang appa dan eomma nya bergantian, bertanya lewat tatapan mata " _Apa aku harus memaafkan dan membiarkan Jimin bersama mereka?"_ , yang tentu saja langsung mendapat senyuman dari appa dan eomma nya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Taehyung memang harus memaafkan serta mengabulkan permintaan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Taehyung memejamkan mata beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bersuara "Baiklah. Asal kalian berjanji akan menjaga dan menyayangi Jimin sesuai dengan janji kalian."

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Taehyung. Memeluk erat anak pertama keluarga Jung itu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kali dan berjanji akan benar-benar menjaga dan menyayangi Jimin seperti janji mereka.

"Terima kasih Taehyung, kami janji tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan ini." Ucap Namjoon tak kalah bahagia.

"Aku, aku hanya ingin Jimin bahagia. Sudah cukup selama ini dia menderita. Aku tau yang selama ini diinginkan Jimin hanya satu, diperlakukan sebagaimana mestinya oleh appa dan eomma nya. Dan ku harap kalian benar-benar melakukannya."

"Te-tentu Taehyung. Kami pasti akan melakukannya." Ucap Seokjin disela-sela tangisannya yang masih dalam posisi memeluk Taehyung. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

 **.**

"Ugh"

Jimin melenguh pelan saat membuka matanya. Jimin tak akan lupa ingatan dan bertindak konyol seperti memandang kiri kanan lalu berkata ' _Dimana ini? Aku kenapa?_ '. Karena Jimin masih ingat betul apa yang terjadi dengannya, beberapa jam yang lalu.. mungkin. Entahlah, Jimin tak tau dirinya sudah tertidur berapa lama tadi.

Kondisi Jimin sudah lebih baik, dadanya sudah tidak sesak seperti tadi. Ya, walaupun kepalanya masih merasakan denyut-denyut tak nyaman, atau badannya yang terasa lemas hingga sepertinya untuk mengubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk pun Jimin tak sanggup.

Saat melihat ke samping, terlihat Seokjin dan Yoongi yang tertidur lelap disamping suami masing-masing. Membuat Jimin tersenyum.

Melihat appa dan eomma Taehyung berpelukan seperti itu sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa bagi Jimin. Tapi saat melihat Seokjin tidur dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Namjoon, adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa bagi Jimin. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya Jimin melihat adegan seperti itu.

Jimin baru tau kalau mulut appa nya akan sedikit terbuka saat tidur, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan dan kewibawaan seorang Tuan Kim. Eomma nya juga, bahkan wajah tanpa make up yang sedang tertidur itu masih tetap terihat sangat cantik. Bahkan Jimin rasa seorang Kim Seokjin terlihat lebih cantik saat tak memakai make up.

' _Semoga aku bisa lebih sering melihat appa dan eomma yang seperti ini.'_ Batin Jimin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Namun senyuman manis itu perlahan menghilang, saat Jimin menyadari satu orang lagi yang seharusnya ada disitu.

' _Taehyung..'_

Masih tergambar jelas di ingatan Jimin, bagaimana raut kecewa Taehyung saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya lebih memilih appa dan eomma nya, dari pada Taehyung dan keluarganya.

' _Tak apa, ini semua demi Jungkook.'_

Jimin terus mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di dalam hatinya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang perlu Jimin lakukan adalah meyakinkan appa dan eomma nya, Namjoon dan Seokjin, untuk benar-benar menerima kehadiran Jungkook, agar bocah imut bergigi kelinci itu bisa lahir ke dunia tepat pada waktunya.

Mungkin ini sedikit egois, tapi Jimin bersumpah akan melakukan dan mengorbankan apapun demi Jungkook. Sekalipun dia harus dibenci oleh-

"Jimin."

-Taehyung.

 **.**

' _Kuharap semua akan berakhir dengan bahagia. Semoga..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Kim Seokjin – Awake**

 **03 April 2017**


	10. The Beginning

Jam 2 dini hari. Taehyung masih terjaga sementara orang tuanya, orang tua Jimin dan Jimin sendiri sedang tertidur lelap di tempat masing-masing.

Satu hal yang membuat Taehyung tak bisa tidur atau sekedar memejamkan mata. Dia masih merasa bersalah kepada Jimin. Mencuci muka mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang.

Taehyung cukup yakin, serentetan kalimat yang sudah disusunnya selama berada lebih dari 10 menit di dalam kamar mandi, cukup untuk mewakili apa yang sedang dia rasakan _juga inginkan_. Dan seharusnya Jimin bisa mengerti.

"Tarik nafas.. keluarkan.. tarik nafas.. keluarkan." Monolog Taehyung.

Setelah dirasa siap, Taehyung membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi. Berharap satu tangkup air itu berhasil menyembunyikan raut tegangnya.

"Yosh. Aku harus bisa, ini semua demi Jimin."

Taehyung berjalan dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah semangat beserta senyum kotak andalannya.

"Jimin.."

Tak disangka, yang pertama kali menyambut pandangannya adalah Jimin yang sedang menunduk lesu. Dan begitu mendengar suara Taehyung menyebut namanya, seketika Jimin mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut dan sedikit.. takut?

Taehyung maupun Jimin terdiam. Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Terlalu lama larut dalam keheningan, Taehyung berjalan pelan menghampiri Jimin yang kembali menunduk tanpa mau memandangnya.

"Jimin.. mianhe.."

' _Maafkan aku juga Tae.. '_

"Ak-aku tau apa yang kukatakan kemarin salah."

' _Tidak, bukan kau yang salah. Tapi aku.'_

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu Chim. Satu kalipun aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah mengkhawatirkanmu."

' _Ak-aku..'_

"Aku hanya kecewa. Kenapa kau lebih memilih mereka yang selalu menyakitimu bahkan sampai kau seperti ini, dari pada keluargaku yang selalu menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Maaf kalau aku berlebihan. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin kau semakin menderita lagi."

' _Tae...'_

"Tapi semua itu terserahmu. Aku, appa ataupun eomma tidak bisa melarangmu untuk memilih sesuatu. Asalkan kau bahagia, kami pasti juga akan merasa bahagia Chim. Aku hanya bisa berharap, appa dan eomma mu menepati janji mereka untuk menyayangi dan membuatmu bahagia."

Tidak tidak. Ini sangat melenceng jauh dari apa yang sudah Taehyung susun tadi. Bukan seperti ini yang ingin dia katakan.

Sesungguhnya.. Taehyung ingin membujuk Jimin agar mau ikut pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung, bukan ke rumah appa dan eommanya. Karena sungguh, Taehyung masih ragu apakah Jimin akan benar-benar bahagia jika pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Berbagai pemikiran negative terus memenuhi otaknya. Bagaimana kalau Jimin akan kembali menderita? Bagaimana kalau appa dan eommanya tidak benar-benar menyayangi Jimin? Bagaimana kalau apa yang mereka janjikan tidak benar-benar ditepati? Bagaimana kalau apa yang mereka katakan hanya sebuah kebohongan saja? Dan masih banyak 'bagaimana kalau' lainnya yang bermakna negative menghampiri pikiran Taehyung.

Sudah dikatakan bukan, kalau Taehyung terlalu menyayangi Jimin? Melihat Jimin menderita selama ini membuatnya begitu over protectivedengan Jimin, apalagi setelah kejadian tersebut. Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan mengingat Taehyung sama sekali tak punya hubungan darah dengan Jimin, tapi entah kenapa rasanya melihat Jimin menderita adalah sebuah pantangan tidak hanya bagi Taehyung, tapi juga bagi Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Taehyung tak ingin melihat Jimin, orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya itu kembali menderita.

"Tapi kalau mereka sampai menyakitimu lagi, sekecil apapun itu, kau bisa mengadu padaku. Karena apapun yang terjadi aku sudah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Kau mengerti kan?"

Tanpa bisa dibendung, air mata itu keluar juga.

Bagaimana mungkin Jimin bisa membuat keluarga Jung, khususnya Taehyung kecewa? Padahal selama ini merekalah yang sangat menyayanginya.

Terbersit di hati kecil Jimin, bagaimana kalau dia ikut saja dengan keluarga Jung? Karena di keluarga itu hidupnya pasti bahagia. Tidak akan dia merasakan apa yang namanya menderita, apa yang namanya diabaikan, apa yang namanya kekurangan kasih sayang. Egoiskah Jimin jika menginginkan hal itu? Egoiskah Jimin jika ingin mengejar kebahagiaannya sendiri?

Jimin sudah akan memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung saja, kalau tak mengingat ada satu hal yang harus benar-benar dia perjuangkan. Apa yang membuatnya 'kembali'.

" _Jungkookie..."_

Jimin menggeleng beberapa kali. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dia sudah berjanji akan membuat hidup Jungkook bahagia. Dan satu-satunya cara agar hal itu terwujud adalah dengan jalan meyakinkan appa dan eommanya untuk menerima kehadiran Jungkook. Jadi mau tak mau Jimin harus tetap tinggal dengan orang tuanya, Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung yang melihat Jimin menangis sambil menggeleng mengartikan hal itu sebagai penolakan. Jimin tidak mau memaafkan dan menolak untuk berbagi penderitaan dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memaafkanku. Karena aku sadar aku sudah salah padamu Chim." Taehyung meloloskan beberapa tetes air matanya.

Haruskah semua berakhir seperti ini? Apakah dirinya tak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk melindungi Jimin?

Baiklah. Taehyung rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memaksa Jimin menurutinya. Mungkin lain waktu Taehyung akan sedikit memaksa dan mempengaruhi Jimin agar mau tinggal di rumah Keluarga Jung. Ya.. ketika keadaan Jimin sudah membaik dan stabil, karena Taehyung tak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang kembali.

Untuk saat ini Taehyung hanya akan mengawasi. Memastikan bahwa Jimin akan baik-baik saja dengan orang tua kandungnya, bahwa Namjoon dan Seokjin akan benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin dengan sangat baik.

Setelah mendongak sambil memejamkan mata beberapa saat _untuk menghalau air matanya menetes kembali,_ Taehyung menatap sendu kearah Jimin.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu memaksamu. Tapi kuharap kau memikirkan apa yang kukatakan tadi Chim. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia."

Taehyung berbalik, berjalan satu langkah, lalu berbalik kembali saat merasakan genggaman lemah di tangan kirinya.

"Jimin?" _apa ini tandanya kau memaafkan dan setuju untuk pulang kerumahku?_

Jimin masih sesenggukan, sembari mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang sedikit berat. Setelah nafasnya kembali normal Jimin berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, walaupun dirinya tak yakin akan ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sedangkan Taehyung dengan sabar menunggu saat melihat gerak gerik Jimin yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Mi.. an.. Tae.. hyung-ah.. "_

Walaupun terbata-bata dan tanpa suara, hanya dengan memperhatikan gerak bibir saja Taehyung tau apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Tapi kenapa harus menggumam? Kenapa Jimin tidak langsung bersuara saja? Batin Taehyung bingung.

Taehyung duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Jimin, lalu balik menggengam tangan mungil itu.

"Chim, kau meminta maaf untuk apa?"

Jimin sudah akan membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya kembali. Hal itu dilakukannya beberapa kali. Sesungguhnya Jimin ingin menjelaskan, kalau dia meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Taehyung, Mama Yoongi dan Papa Hoseok kecewa. Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin tak yakin akan ada suara yang keluar dari belah bibirnya.

" _Mian.."_

Jadi yang dilakukan Jimin adalah kembali menggumam tanpa suara berulang kali. Membuat Taehyung semakin tak mengerti untuk apa kata maaf itu Jimin ucapkan. Bahkan semakin lama gumaman itu disertai isakan dan nafas yang kembali berat.

Melihat keadaan Jimin yang seperti itu, Taehyung khawatir Jimin akan kembali kolaps. Jadi Taehyung berinisiatif untuk mengelus kepala Jimin, tanpa peduli bahwa orang yang sedang dia elus kepalanya itu lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Dan berhasil, nafas Jimin berangsur normal setelah beberapa menit.

"Kalau kau meminta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang kerumahku.. " ucap Taehyung " .. tak apa, aku memaafkanmu. Atau kau meminta maaf karena telah membuatku kecewa? Tak apa, aku juga sudah memaafkannya. Karena aku juga sudah membuatmu kecewa dengan perkataanku kemarin. Jadi, sekarang kita impas kan?" Taehyung mengakhiri dialognya dengan senyuman.

Melihat itu akhirnya Jimin ikut tersenyum. Membalas senyum kotak Taehyung dengan eye smile-nya yang masih saja terlihat menggemaskan walaupun dengan wajah pucatnya.

" _Go.. ma.. wo.. "_

Taehyung mengangguk. Agaknya anak pertama Hoseok dan Yoongi itu sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban Jimin yang hanya sepatah dua patah kata, itupun dengan gumaman tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus tidur. Tidak baik anak kecil sepertimu masih terjaga dini hari seperti ini."

Jimin berusaha menghempaskan tangan Taehyung yang semula menggenggam tangannya. Tapi itu sia-sia, mengingat keadaannya yang masih sangat lemah. Sedangkan Taehyung, anak itu gemas sekali melihat reaksi Jimin. Ingin rasanya mencubit pipi Jimin yang sedang menggembung efek dari bibirnya yang merengut.

Tidak tidak. Taehyung masih belum siap mendapat cubitan sayang dari eomma Yoongi karena tega mencubit Jimin yang sedang sakit. Tapi sungguh, melihat ekspresi merengut Jimin disertai tatapan " _aku bukan anak kecil!"_ nya, membuat Taehyung sangat bahagia.

Suasana yang tadinya canggung, kini kembali seperti semula. Jimin masih saja gampang marah dan cerewet _walaupun hanya dengan gumaman dan tatapan mata._ Serta Taehyung yang suka sekali menjahili Jimin dan menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Ya, Taehyung tau fakta bahwa seharusnya Jimin menjadi adiknya _walaupun hanya terpaut beberapa bulan_ , kalau saja insiden di hari Minggu pagi itu tidak ada. Tapi takdir berkata lain, Jimin lebih dulu hadir di dunia beberapa bulan sebelum Taehyung. Jadi secara umur Jimin tetaplah lebih tua 2,5 bulan, dan otomatis posisi Taehyung menjadi seorang adik bagi Jimin.

Tapi yang namanya Taehyung, mau sekeras apapun Hoseok dan Yoongi menasehatinya agar tidak menganggap Jimin sebagai adiknya dia tetap tak peduli. Baginya tubuh Jimin yang lebih mungil, sifatnya yang kadang bisa lebih kekanakan, wajahnya yang lebih bocah dan kondisinya yang lebih lemah, maka sampai kapanpun Taehyung akan menganggap Jimin sebagai adiknya.

Bahkan saat dulu umurnya masih 6 tahun Taehyung pernah marah dan mendiamkan Yoongi selama hampir seminggu. Alasannya sangat sepele, bahkan sampai sekarang terkadang Taehyung masih mempermasalahkan hal itu.

" _Kenapa Jimin harus lahir di keluarga Kim? Kenapa Jimin tidak lahir dari rahim eomma saja? Dengan begitu dia akan benar-benar menjadi adikku dan hidupnya pasti bahagia."_

Hoseok dan Yoongi tak pernah bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi Taehyung, _karena setiap dijawab pasti Taehyung akan mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang membuat keduanya geleng-geleng kepala._ Jadilah sampai sekarang mereka akan diam saja bahkan mengabaikan saat pertanyaan itu kembali terlontar untuk yang ke ribuan kalinya dari mulut Jung Taehyung.

Hanya Jimin saja yang masih berjuang mempertahankan statusnya sebagai 'yang lebih tua', sekalipun itu sama sekali tak ada artinya di mata Taehyung. Karena sampai kapanpun, Taehyung akan selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik.

Taehyung membenarkan letak selimut Jimin, setelah itu kembali duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Cepatlah tidur. Agar kau cepat sembuh dan cepat pulang. Setelah itu kita bisa berangkat sekolah bersama lagi. Arra?"

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Melupakan kekesalannya beberapa menit lalu. Baru saja Jimin memejamkan matanya untuk mencoba tidur, Taehyung menginterupsinya dengan satu pertanyaan.

"Tunggu. Apa kepalamu masih sakit Chim?"

Jimin menggeleng satu kali. Perban di kepalanya memang sudah dilepas entah kapan, tapi Jimin bisa tau karena sekarang tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang terasa melingkar di kepalanya. Lagi pula denyut tak nyaman yang beberapa waktu lalu masih sering dirasakannya sekarang sudah tak begitu terasa lagi.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah karet kecil dari backpacknya. Lalu kembali mendekati Jimin yang masih tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apakan kalau aku melakukan ini?" Taehyung menggunakan karet kecil yang diambilnya tadi untuk menguncir poni Jimin tanpa menghentikan ocehannya. "Aku tak mau kau menangis saat bangun nanti. Apalagi rambutmu sekarang sudah agak panjang. Sebenarnya aku ingin memotong ponimu saja, tapi kalau nanti hasilnya jelek aku takut kau memukulku dengan tangan gembulmu itu. Rasanya sakit tau. Apalagi kalau kau memukulnya setelah makan, pasti sakitnya berlipat ganda."

Jimin meresponnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk melakukan apa yang mau dia lakukan.

Dulu sewaktu mereka berdua masih kecil, Taehyung pernah memergoki Jimin bangun tidur dalam keadaan menangis. Sewaktu Taehyung menanyakan kenapa, Jimin berbohong dengan mengatakan..

" _Tidak apa-apa Tae. Mata Chim hanya tidak sengaja terkena poni nakal ini. Makanya mata Chim jadi sakit dan mengeluarkan air mata."_

Tentu saja itu bohong. Jimin menangis saat mengingat kejadian kemarin, saat appanya memarahi Jimin yang masuk keruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Padahal waktu itu Jimin ingin memberi kejutan karena berhasil mendapatkan juara satu. Ditambah lagi bentakan dari eommanya yang menyebut Jimin sebagai anak tak berguna, hanya karena Jimin tak sengaja menabrak dan membuat handphone mahal eommanya jatuh dan sedikit retak.

Beruntunglah Taehyung langsung percaya dengan alasan Jimin. Dan setelah itu setiap kali Jimin menginap, maka sebelum tidur Taehyung akan menguncir poni Jimin. Alasannya jelas, Taehyung tidak mau melihat Jimin menangis saat bangun tidur. Bahkan sampai mereka dewasapun Taehyung masih melakukannya, dan Jimin tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Chim? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Panggilan Taehyung menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunan masa kecilnya.

"Apa ini membuat kepalamu sakit? Kalau iya aku akan melepasnya saja."

Jimin tersenyum, lalu menggumam " _Tidak.. apa-apa.."_

"Syukurlah. Ayo cepat tidur, aku sudah mengantuk." Taehyung beranjak lalu duduk di sofa single yang ada di samping appa dan eommanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat dada Taehyung yang naik turun secara teratur. Dia sudah benar-benar tertidur.

Sementara Jimin dari ranjangnya menatap Taehyung, appa dan eommanya juga papa Hoseok dan mama Yoongi yang sedang tertidur. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Jimin selalu bermimpi bisa melihat semua orang yang dia sayangi dalam satu waktu.

Selama ini hal itu hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi bagi Jimin. Karena mau bagaimanapun appa dan eommanya tak akan pernah mau dekat-dekat apalagi bersama dengan Jimin dalam waktu yang lama.

Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Semua mimpi itu terasa nyata bagi Jimin. Saat dia bisa memandangi appa dan eommanya dengan bebas, tanpa takut mendapat bentakan ataupun kata-kata tak pantas yang sekiranya akan keluar dari mulut dua orang yang paling disayanginya itu.

Karena memang... semua ini nyata. Sekalipun ada harga yang harus Jimin bayar untuk bisa menikmati moment seperti ini. Tapi tak apa, karena apa yang didapatkannya setimpal dengan pengorbanan yang dia lakukan.

Bisa melihat appa dan eommanya bersama-sama dan saling menyayangi, sungguh membuat hidup Jimin rasanya sangat sempurna. Dengan begitu, usahanya untuk membuat hidup Jungkook bahagia sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan hasil. Walaupun Jimin belum yakin apakah appa dan eommanya akan benar-benar menerima Jungkook.

Tapi setidaknya ini sudah menjadi awal yang baik bagi Jimin. Dan semoga kedepannya sampai akhir, semua yang Jimin lakukan juga akan memberikan hasil yang baik.

 _Ya, semoga saja.._

Akhirnya, Jimin bisa tidur dengan tenang sambil tersenyum kali ini.

 **.**

" _Kookie?"_

 _Jimin berjalan mondar mandir di tempat bernuansa putih itu. Berusaha menemukan eksistensi seorang bocah bergigi kelinci yang sudah sangat dia rindukan._

" _Kookie.. hyung datang. Dimana kau?"_

 _Hampir lima menit Jimin mengitari ruangan itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan objek yang sedang dicarinya._

" _Jung- Ah!"_

 _Pelukan dari bocah yang entah muncul dari mana lalu dengan sangat tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhnya hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang itu benar-benar membuat Jimin kaget._

" _Jimin hyung~~" Jungkook mulai menangis saat memanggil Jimin dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Jimin._

" _Hey, kenapa kau menangis Kookie?"Jimin berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Jungkook. Lalu menyeka liquid yang membasahi mata bulat adiknya itu._

" _Kook-, Kookie kangen hyung."_

" _Ssstt. Jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang hyung sudah ada disini kan?"_

" _Tapi.. kenapa hyung lama sekali perginya? Kookie pikir Jimin hyung meninggalkan Kookie dan tidak akan kembali lagi kesini." Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook kembali menangis._

 _Jimin berdiri dan menatap sekitar, mencari tempat agar keduanya bisa lebih nyaman untuk berbicara. Nihil, sejauh matanya memandang tak ada satupun benda yang terlihat. Padahal Jimin berharap ada sebuah kursi untuk dirinya duduk, dan sebuah meja untuk mendudukkan Jungkook._

 _Secara ajaib, saat Jimin mendongak pandangan matanya langsung menemukan satu kursi berserta satu meja sekitar 5 meter didepannya. Jimin tersenyum lalu menggendong Jungkook yang masih saja menangis. Mendudukkan bocah kecil itu diatas meja, jadi sekarang posisinya dengan Jungkook sejajar._

" _Jungkookie adiknya Jimin hyung... sekarang dengarkan hyung." Jimin mengangkat dagu Jungkook. Terlihat sekali manik bulat itu masih berusaha mengeluarkan air mata, membuat Jimin merasa sedikit bersalah."Kookie ingat apa yang hyung katakan waktu itu?"_

 _Sambil sesenggukan Jungkook berusaha untuk menjawab. "Hyung janji akan menemui Kookie... ?"_

" _Yup. Asalkan?"_

" _Asalkan Kookie janji tidak nakal dan jadi adik yang baik."_

" _Nah, selama hyung tidak ada.. Kookie nakal tidak?" Jungkook menggeleng. "Kookie jadi anak baik kan?"_

" _Ne hyung."_

" _Jadi.. tidak ada alasan bagi hyung untuk meninggalkan Kookie." Jimin tersenyum lalu mengusak sayang rambut Jungkook._

" _Ah~ Jimin hyung benar." Jungkook mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan semangat, kemudian tersenyum sampai gigi kelincinya yang imut itu terlihat. "Kalau Kookie tidak nakal, pasti Jimin hyung tidak akan meninggalkan Kookie. Iya kan hyung?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Jungkook dengan eye smilenya. Mood anak kecil memang mudah sekali berubah. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Jungkook menangis sesenggukan karena mengira dirinya tak akan datang lagi, tapi dengan sedikit pengertian yang Jimin berikan Jungkook langsung berubah ceria. Batin Jimin takjub._

" _Kookie ingin hyung temani bermain tidak?"_

" _..."_

" _Kookie? Jungkookie?"_

 _Jimin sedikit heran dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Terlihat sekali bahwa bocah itu sedang berpikir keras._

" _Hey, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"_

 _Jimin sedikit mencubit pipi Jungkook, dan berhasil. Kini Jungkook kembali memandang Jimin dan mengangkat tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh rambut Jimin._

" _Hyung, kenapa rambut hyung seperti ini?"_

" _Hm?" Jimin mengikuti gerak tangan Jungkook yang memegang rambut depannya. "Ah~" Jimin baru ingat kalau sebelum tidur tadi Taehyung menguncir poninya._

" _Jimin hyung~ Kookie juga pengen yang seperti ini. Biar sama dengan Jimin hyung~"_

" _Kookie ingin yang seperti ini?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Tunggu sebentar, hyung cari karet dulu ya."_

" _Tidak perlu hyung. Ini, Kookie punya satu." Jungkook menyodorkan satu karet kecil berwarna merah, yang langsung di terima oleh Jimin._

" _Baiklah. Kookie tidak boleh banyak bergerak ya. Dan kalau nanti terasa sakit karena hyung terlalu kencang mengikatnya, bilang saja."_

 _Jungkook mengikuti arahan dari hyungnya untuk tidak banyak bergerak. Sementara Jimin melakukan tugasnya._

 _Jimin mulai dengan menyisir rambut Jungkook menggunakan tangannya. Beruntung karena rambut Jungkook yang modelnya seperti mangkok namun sangat lembut dan cocok dengan bentuk wajah Jungkook itu memudahkan Jimin. Setelah itu Jimin mengambil rambut bagian depan, lalu dengan hati-hati mengikatnya dengan karet kecil warna merah._

" _Cha~ sudah selesai tuan kelinci."_

" _Apa ini bagus hyung?" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya, hingga kunciran rambutnya ikut bergerak lucu._

" _Bagus. Sudah mirip dengan punya hyung." Jimin mengikuti Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan kepala._

 _Keduanya tertawa bersama. Sambil sesekali membuat gerakan seakan kunciran rambut mereka adalah prajurit yang sedang berperang satu sama lain._

 _Setelah lelah tertawa, Jungkook meminta Jimin untuk menurunkan dan mendudukkannya di lantai karena Jungkook bilang ingin bermain robot-robotan._

 _Setelah lebih dari 1 jam bermain, gerakan Jungkook tidak sesemangat sebelumnya. Jimin tau, pasti adiknya itu lelah. Karena selama bermain tadi Jungkook sangat semangat bergerak kesana kemari._

" _Kookie sudah capek?" tanya Jimin akhirnya._

" _Tidak, Kookie belum capek. Kookie masih ingin bermain dengan Jimin hyung. Kookie masih kangen dengan Jimin hyung."_

 _Jelas sekali Jungkook berbohong. Karena nyatanya sekarang bocah itu mengubah posisi dari yang sebelumnya duduk bersila menjadi tengkurap. Bahkan sesekali menguap lebar._

 _Jimin sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Jungkook terkantuk-kantuk seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jungkook bersikeras ingin tetap bermain. Jadi Jimin menurut saja, toh sebentar lagi pasti bocah itu akan tertidur dengan sendirinya._

 _Benar saja, baru 5 menit Jimin memikirkan hal itu suara dengkuran halus Jungkook sudah menyapanya._

" _Dasar keras kepala." Gumam Jimin sambil tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang tertidur di lantai dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang robotnya._

 _Jimin mengangkat tubuh Jungkook berniat memindahkannya di ranjang, agar tidur adiknya itu bisa nyaman._

 _Setelah memandang sekeliling, Jimin menemukan sebuah ranjang yang sepertinya milik Jungkook. Ranjang dengan nuansa iron man dan beberapa boneka berbentuk kelinci._

 _Dengan sangat hati-hati Jimin menidurkan Jungkook di ranjang. Mengatur posisi tidur sedemikian rupa agar bocah bergigi kelinci itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman._

" _Selamat tidur Jungkookie, semoga kau mimpi indah."_

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mandi paginya, Namjoon segera menghampiri Jimin yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Jiminie.. " ucap Namjoon.

Belakangan ini, menyebut nama Jimin adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Tak tau kenapa, tapi rasanya setiap kali Namjoon mengucapkan nama itu maka perasaannya seketika menjadi bahagia. Rasanya beban yang beberapa waktu belakangan ini bertengger di pundaknya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Jiminie.." ucapnya lagi, dengan sedikit harapan bahwa yang dipanggilnya akan membalas dengan mengucapkan 'appa'.

Sungguh, setelah ini Namjoon akan bertanya pada Hoseok. Siapa yang sudah memberikan nama 'Jimin' untuk anaknya. Namjoon akan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena sudah memberikan nama yang sangat bagus dan cocok. Terasa pas di lidahnya.

Bolehkah Namjoon menertawakan dirinya sendiri?

Sebenarnya apa yang ada dia pikirkan selama ini? Bagaimana mungkin selama lebih dari 16 tahun dia mengabaikan Jimin, mengabaikan anak kandungnya? Membenci Jimin seakan-akan Jimin adalah orang jahat, paling jahat di dunia.

Bodoh. Kalau saja Namjoon mau berpikir, maka dirinya bisa melihat bahwa Jimin adalah anak yang sangat baik. Bahkan setelah apa yang dia dan Seokjin lakukan selama ini, tak pernah sekalipun Jimin mengeluh, marah ataupun protes dengan perlakuan orang tua kandungnya yang bahkan tak pantas menyandang gelar sebagai orang tuanya itu.

Jimin tak pernah memilih atau meminta dilahirkan sebagai anak dari Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Semuanya adalah takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Dan dengan sangat sialannya Namjoon menyalahkan takdir Tuhan. Menganggap anak yang sama sekali tak tau apa-apa itu sebagai pembawa sial dan perusak masa depannya.

"Hey jagoan appa. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Berasa jadi orang bodoh, Namjoon menertawakan pertanyaannya barusan. Ketimbang Jimin sendiri, dirinyalah yang seharusnya lebih tau bagaimana keadaan Jimin. Dari penjelasan dokter tentu saja.

"Appa harap kau bangun dengan perasaan bahagia Jiminie. Karena apa yang kau inginkan selama ini akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Maafkan appa dan eommamu yang bodoh ini. Yang sama sekali tak menyadari betapa beruntungnya mempunyai anak sepertimu. Tapi tenang saja, kami berjanji hal itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. "

Namjoon tersenyum, membayangkan bahwa setelah ini dia akan bisa melihat senyum bahagia seorang Kim Jimin. Ah, membayangkan hal itu membuat Namjoon ingin cepat-cepat melihat Jimin kembali sehat dan menjalani hidup bahagianya. Karena Namjoon sudah berjanji, selama tinggal dengan orang tua kandungnya maka yang akan Jimin dapatkan adalah kebahagiaan. Bukan hidup penuh penderitaan seperti yang sudah dia lewati selama lebih dari 16 tahun.

Mungkin karena terlalu serius saat memikirkan hal itu, Namjoon tak sadar bahwa Jimin sedang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Appa.. selalu tersenyumlah. Karena aku akan sangat bahagia saat melihat appa dan eomma tersenyum seperti itu."_

"Eoh? Jiminie, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Namjoon sumringah setelah sadar bahwa Jimin sudah bangun dan sedang memperhatikannya. Tuhan terlalu cepat mengabulkan permintaannya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya mengangguk, tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi senyumannya.

Namjoon melirik jam digital di meja nakas samping ranjang Jimin.

"Jam 8.50 menit, apa kau lapar? Ingin sarapan?"

Jimin merespon pertanyaan appa nya dengan anggukan. Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin belum merasa lapar, tapi entah mengapa mengangguk. Mengiyakan bahwa dirinya sedang lapar.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan appa ambilkan."

Setelah itu Namjoon keluar untuk mengambil sarapan Jimin. Sebenarnya tadi sarapan itu sudah diantarkan oleh salah satu suster, tapi Namjoon meminta suster tersebut untuk membawanya kembali. Karena dia tidak mau sewaktu Jimin sudah bangun dan memakan sarapannya, bubur itu dalam keadaan dingin.

Selama menunggu appa nya kembali, Jimin tak henti-hentinya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan. Rasanya semua ini masih seperti mimpi. Appa nya bersikap baik, bahkan sangat memperhatikannya. Walaupun sebenarnya Jimin masih belum 100 persen yakin apa semua itu benar-benar tulus, atau hanya sekedar drama belaka. Tapi sekali lagi Jimin tak peduli, mau itu drama atau bukan, yang penting dirinya bisa merasakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua.

Tak sampai lima menit, Namjoon kembali dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat di tangannya.

Setelah membantu menyamankan posisi Jimin agar mudah ketika makan, Namjoon mulai menyuapi anak pertamanya itu dengan sangat telaten dan cekatan, sambil bercerita random.

Sekalipun Jimin hanya merespon dengan berekspresi seperti kaget, penasaran, bingung, lucu atau senang _sesuai dengan cerita_ , hal itu sama sekali tak membuat Namjoon kecewa. Malah membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk terus menyuapi Jimin sambil melanjutkan ceritanya sampai bubur yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu habis tak bersisa.

"Sudah habis. Sekarang waktunya minum obat."

Jimin sedikit heran. Biasanya kalau sedang sakit dan diharuskan memakan bubur dari rumah sakit yang rasanya hambar, tak pernah yang namanya dia menghabiskan bubur itu. Jangankan sampai habis tak bersisa, berhasil menghabiskan sepertiga mangkuk saja sudah sangat bagus.

Ah, mungkin ini karena yang menyuapi adalah appa nya. Sehambar apapun makanan itu, akan terasa nikmat saat yang menyuapi adalah orang yang kita sayangi. Batin Jimin.

Begitupun saat meminum obat. Jimin hanya membutuhkan satu teguk air untuk setiap butir obat, padahal biasanya dia perlu lebih dari satu gelas untuk meminum obat yang jumlahnya hanya dua butir.

" _Kalau setiap hari seperti ini, aku yakin bisa sembuh dengan sangat cepat dan segera pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih appa."_ Batin Jimin.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan Jiminie?" Tanya Namjoon sambil membereskan bekas makan Jimin.

Masih dalam posisi duduk, Jimin mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Awalnya Namjoon tak mengerti apa maksudnya, hingga 3 detik kemudian senyum berdimple itu muncul di wajah rupawan Kim Namjoon.

Jimin ingin sebuah pelukan, begitulah yang mampu Namjoon tafsirkan dari gerak tangan Jimin. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Namjoon mendekat lalu memeluk erat tubuh mungil anaknya itu.

Oh Tuhan.. rasanya sangat nyaman. Namjoon baru tau bahwa hanya dengan memeluk Jimin, bisa membuat perasaan bahagia memenuhi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Andaikan saja dia melakukan ini sejak dulu, pastilah hidupnya akan selalu bahagia. Batin Namjoon.

Begitupun yang Jimin rasakan. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan sebuah pelukan dari appa-nya. Membuat senyum di wajah Jimin semakin terkembang.

Namjoon masih dalam posisi memeluk Jimin sambil mengusap dan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala anaknya itu, hingga perlahan Jimin mendongak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Eomma.. "_ gumam Jimin.

"Eomma?" Tanya Namjoon memastikan bahwa Jimin tadi memang mengatakan 'eomma'.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Eomma-mu tadi sedang keluar dengan Yoongi. Aku tidak tau kemana, tapi sepertinya urusan perempuan." Jawab Namjoon sembari merapikan selimut Jimin.

Jimin kembali mengangguk, yang mana membuat Namjoon sedikit heran. Sejak sadar dari komanya hingga sekarang, Jimin sama sekali belum bersuara, sedikitpun. Anak itu hanya merespon sesuatu dengan anggukan, gelengan, gumaman ataupun gerak tangan.

Tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh apalagi memikirkan segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi pada Jimin, Namjoon memilih menghiraukan hal itu. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu efek yang normal terjadi ketika seseorang baru sadar kami koma, batin Namjoon positive thinking.

"Istirahatlah Jiminie, agar kau cepat sembuh dan kita bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Arraseo?"

Entah karena efek obat yang baru saja diminumnya, atau karena usapan sang appa di pucuk kepalanya, perlahan-lahan kantuk menghampiri Jimin.

" _Appa, eomma.. kuharap kebahagiaan ini bukanlah mimpiku belaka. Semoga ketika nanti aku terbangun, semuanya masih sama seperti ini. Kalian menyayangiku, seperti aku menyayangi kalian._ "

Dan akhirnya Jimin kembali tertidur, tepat ketika setitik putih muncul di mutiara hitam milik Jungkook.

 **.**

' _Awal yang baik ini, semoga menghasilkan akhir yang baik pula'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ONE OK ROCK – The Beginning**

 **01 Juli 2017**


	11. Perfect Life?

...

" _Kandungan anda tidak terlalu baik nyonya, kondisinya lemah. Resiko untuk kehilangan janin anda cukup tinggi. Saya yakin anda sudah beberapa kali mengkonsumsi obat penggugur kandungan. Apa anda sadar bahwa hal itu sangat berbahaya bagi janin dalam perut anda?_ "

 _Seokjin menunduk dan mulai menangis. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mempunyai pikiran sepicik itu dengan berusaha merenggut kehidupan calon anaknya yang tak salah apa-apa itu?_

" _Selain itu anda juga tak menjaga pola makan. Tak pernah mengkonsumsi vitamin untuk ibu hamil. Kurang istirahat dan terlalu banyak pikiran. Tak berusaha menjaga kesehatan terutama calon bayi anda. Apa anda sengaja melakukannya?"_

 _Seokjin tertohok dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dokter itu. Tak bisa menyangkal, karena memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Seokjin memang menginginkan bayinya lenyap. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum Jimin menyadarkannya apa arti kehadiran seorang anak dalam kehidupannya._

" _Apa anda tau? Diluar sana baanyak sekali orang tua yang sangat mengingingkan hadirnya seorang malaikat di tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka. Seseorang yang tidak hanya akan mewarisi marga atau harta mereka. Tapi seseorang yang akan membuat kehidupan mereka semakin terasa sempurna, seseorang yang akan menjadi alasan untuk mereka bekerja lebih giat lagi, seseorang yang akan menjadi alasan mereka agar bisa cepat pulang kerumah, seseorang yang akan selalu ada dan mendukung mereka di saat senang maupun susah. Seorang malaikat yang dipercayakan Tuhan untuk mereka jaga._

 _Tapi tidak semua orang tua mendapat kepercayaan itu dari Tuhan. Ada yang harus menunggu bertahun-tahun untuk sekedar mendapatkan satu malaikat mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai ajal menjemputpun mereka sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana rasanya melihat seorang malaikat yang dipercayakan Tuhan untuk mereka tumbuh. Semua hanya menjadi angan-angan bagi mereka._

 _Tuhan sangat berbaik hati mempercayakan seorang malaikat untuk anda dan suami anda rawat. Tapi apa yang anda perbuat? Berusaha melenyapkan darah daging anda. Sangat tidak manusiawi."_

 _Katakanlah dokter itu bertindak tidak sopan terhadap pasiennya. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Semua ini dia lakukan agar pasiennya, Nyonya Kim Seokjin yang terhormat, sadar akan perbuatan bodohnya yang bisa saja membahayakan janin tak berdosa itu._

 _Melihat Seokjin yang masih menunduk dan terisak tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, akhirnya Yoongi angkat bicara._

" _Dokter, lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menyelamatkan janin Seokjin eonni?"_

" _Tolong jaga kesehatan. Lakukanlah apa yang memang seharusnya ibu hamil lakukan. Konsumsi makanan bergizi dan vitamin untuk ibu hamil, jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang membuat anda lelah serta istirahat yang cukup. Yang terpenting adalah jangan sampai anda stress, karena hal itu sangat berpengaruh untuk kesehatan janin anda. Untuk saat ini anda tidak perlu menjalani rawat inap, cukup rawat jalan saja. Tapi kalau nanti ada apa-apa, anda bisa langsung ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."_

Seokjin melamun memikirkan perkataan dokter kandungan yang tadi ditemuinya, sesaat setelah merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya. Semua yang dikatakan dokter itu benar. Akan sangat tidak manusiawi sekali kalau sampai dia kehilangan janinnya, anak keduanya dengan Namjoon, sekaligus adik bagi Jimin.

Tak ingin membuat kesalahan dan menyesali perbuatannya untuk yang kedua kali, Seokjin berjanji akan menjaga kandungannya. Menjaga hasil buah cintanya dengan Namjoon, walaupun mereka melakukannya tanpa dasar cinta.

Maka apapun yang terjadi adalah Seokjin harus bisa menjaga anaknya, malaikat yang dipercayakan Tuhan untuk dia rawat. Bukan hanya Jimin, tapi juga calon bayinya.

 **.**

Jimin mengerjap perlahan. Sudah lebih dari lima menit dia memandangi eommanya yang sedang melamun sambil sesekali menghela nafas. Benang dan jarum di tangannya pun terabaikan begitu saja. Membuat syal setengah jadi itu menjuntai ke bawah mengenai kaki jenjang sang eomma.

" _Eomma, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?_ " gumam Jimin dalam hati.

Seingat Jimin tadi, orang terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum tertidur tadi adalah appa-nya. Tapi sekarang appa-nya sama sekali tidak terlihat, yang ada hanyalah eomma-nya yang masih saja melamun.

Pelukan.

Rasanya Jimin menginginkan sebuah pelukan. Tadi sebelum tidur dia mendapat pelukan dan usapan sayang dari sang appa. Apakah berlebihan kalau sekarang Jimin menginginkan hal yang sama dari eomma-nya? Jimin ingin merasakan pelukan dari eomma-nya, apakah sama hangat dan nyamannya dengan pelukan sang appa? Atau malah lebih? Batin Jimin penasaran.

Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti eommanya menolak memberi pelukan? Bagaimana kalau malah bentakan yang akan Jimin dapat? Bagaimana kalau...

Jimin masih saja belum yakin akan seperti apa sikap sang eomma kepadanya. Mungkin kemarin Seokjin menunjukkan sikap sangat menyayangi Jimin karena saat itu sedang ada orang lain disekitar mereka. Tapi saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Seokjin masih membenci Jimin?

Tak ingin terus berpikiran negative, Jimin memutuskan untuk mencobanya saja. Siapa tau sang eomma mau memberinya sebuah pelukan. Tak apa kalaupun pelukan itu tidak didasari ketulusan ataupun kasih sayang. Jimin hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memeluk dan dipeluk sang eomma.

" _Ma.. eomma.._ "

Sesuai dugaan, tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tak mau menyerah, Jimin mencari cara lain untuk meminta atensi dari sang eomma.

 _Prangg_

Suara gelas jatuh menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia meletakkan jarum dan benang yang tadi dipegangnya, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum, usaha untuk 'memanggil' eomma-nya berhasil.

"Ya ampun sayang, ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Seokjin menatap khawatir pada Jimin. Takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak pertamanya itu.

Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, saat melihat tatapan cemas dan merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Benar tidak ada yang sakit?"

Kali ini Jimin mengangguk, masih dengan senyumannya.

Seokjin bernapas lega, lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang Jimin. Sambil mengelus pipi gembul anaknya, Seokjin bertanya..

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini Jiminie? Mau bercerita sesuatu pada eomma?"

Ditanya seperti itu, membuat perasaan Jimin bahagia tak karuan. Ini pertama kalinya Seokjin memanggilnya dengan sangat manis. Selain itu, dengan menyebut dirinya 'eomma', apa ini menandakan kalau Seokjin mengakui Jimin sebagai anaknya?

Entahlah.. Jimin masih belum mempunyai keyakinan sebesar itu untuk menyimpulkan. Tapi yang jelas, Jimin merasa...

' _Sangat bahagia eomma.'_

Ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi tiap kali Jimin ingin berkata.. tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Beberapa kali mencoba, tetap tidak ada satu suku katapun yang keluar. Sementara di sisi lain Seokjin masih setia menunggu anaknya yang terlihat sekali sedang berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu.

Setelah hampir lima menit mencoba, bukannya suara yang keluar, tapi malah air mata dan isakan. Membuat Seokjin yang tadinya duduk tenang menunggu Jimin mengatakan sesuatu, menjadi panik tak karuan.

"Sayang, ada apa? Katakan pada eomma.." Seokjin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghapus air mata yang perlahan mengalir dari sudut mata Jimin.

Yang ditanya tak menjawab, karena sebenarnya Jimin sendiri juga bingung. Kenapa dia menangis? Terlalu bahagiakah, atau malah terlalu kesal karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya?

"Ssttt.. tenang Jiminie, ada eomma disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Mendapat kata-kata penenang serta usapan sayang di kepalanya, Jimin merasa sedikit tenang. Perlahan isakannya berhenti, pun dengan air matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit tak lagi mengalir.

"Jiminie, kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Benar tidak ada yang sakit?"

Yang dijawab dengan anggukan beserta senyuman oleh Jimin.

" _Benar eomma. Aku.. aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia dengan semua ini._ "

Percakapan yang hanya itu-itu saja membuat Seokjin merasa canggung. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali berbincang akrab dengan anaknya sendiri? Apa ini karena sejak dulu dirinya tidak pernah mengobrol dengan Jimin, hingga obrolan yang seharusnya terasa santai dan akrab pun rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Jimin... "

"..."

"Maaf. Maafkan sikap eomma selama ini. Seharusnya eomma menyayangimu, bukan malah mengabaikan, bahkan membencimu. Aku merasa gagal menjadi orang tua. Aku-.. aku.."

Seokjin tak lagi berucap, tepat saat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan mungil milik Jimin. Tadinya Seokjin ingin menangis karena berpikir bahwa Jimin tak mungkin mau memaafkan segala perbuatannya selama ini, sebelum melihat Jimin tersenyum. Tak hanya itu, dengan gerakan perlahan Jimin bangkit dari tidurnya untuk memeluk Seokjin.

Yang dipeluk masih diam, tak mengerti. Apa maksud Jimin sebenarnya? Apakah Jimin tak mau lagi mendengar permintaan maafnya, atau justru sudah memaafkan lebih dulu?

Di sisi lain, Jimin merasakan kehangatan luar biasa saat melakukannya, terlebih lagi Seokjin yang beberapa detik lalu hanya bisa terdiam kini balas memeluknya. Jimin menyukai ini, sangat suka. Bagaimana saat jari-jari lentik itu secara bersamaan membelai lembut punggung dan kepalanya. Tak ada yang mengalahkan betapa hangat dan nyamannya belaian seorang ibu kepada anaknya, apalagi yang disertai kasih sayang.

 _Ah, benarkah eomma-nya melakukan ini dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang?_

" _Eomma.._ " gumam Jimin yang tentu tak bisa dilihat apalagi didengar Seokjin.

"Jimin, eomma menyayangimu.. " ucap Seokjin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ketika merasakan sebuah anggukan kecil dari sosok mungil yang ada direngkuhannya.

" _Aku juga menyayangimu eomma._ "

Seolah baru saja melepaskan beban berat yang sudah dipikulnya selama ini, akhirnya Seokjin bisa bernapas lega.

" _Jimin.. eomma janji tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu lagi. Eomma akan menjagamu sayang._ "

Seokjin melepaskan pelukannya lalu membimbing Jimin untuk kembali rebahan. Jimin sendiri tak henti-hentinya tersenyum manis saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Jiminie, mau makan?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

" _Appa.._ "

"Appa? Namjoon?"

Jimin mengangguk. Sementara Seokjin masih berpikir apa maksud perkataan Jimin.

"Sudah makan tadi dengan appa mu?"

Jimin kembali mengangguk, tak lupa disertai eye smile nya.

"Uh, appa mu curang." Seokjin memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal, yang mengundang kekehan _tanpa suara_ dari Jimin. "Padahal aku ingin sekali menyuapimu, tapi dia mencuri start."

" _Nanti.. siang._ "

"Baiklah. Nanti siang Jiminie harus makan dengan eomma ne?"

" _Ne eomma._ "

Seokjin mulai bercerita banyak hal. Semua hal yang sebenarnya sudah dia ceritakan ketika menunggui Jimin yang saat itu masih koma, diceritakannya kembali. Mulai dari hal penting sampai hal paling tidak penting tak luput Seokjin ceritakan. Dan seperti yang terjadi pada Namjoon, maka Jimin hanya merespon dengan berbagai ekspresi sesuai cerita.

Lebih dari satu jam berlalu, Jimin masih betah mendengarkan Seokjin bercerita. Begitu menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Hal sederhana sebenarnya, hanya perbincangan anak dan ibu. Tapi yang dirasakan Seokjin dan Jimin tentu saja tak sesederhana itu.

 **Seokjin's mind**

 _Kenapa dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak mendengar suara Jimin? Apa Jimin masih marah dan membenciku? Hingga berbicarapun rasanya tak sudi. Tapi dari sikapnya sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang marah. Jimin selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia._

 _Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan suara Jimin? Apa Jimin... tidak tidak. Aku tak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam. Mungkin saja ini efek yang wajar terjadi saat seseorang baru bangun dari koma-nya._

 _Yang perlu kulakukan adalah tetap membuat perasaan Jimin bahagia, karena dengan itu aku yakin Jimin akan semakin cepat sembuh. Aku tidak akan memberi tau bagaimana keadaan calon adiknya ini. Aku hanya tak mau Jimin shock dan kembali down saat tau bahwa.. aku bisa saja kehilangan calon adiknya ini._

 _Maafkan eomma, Jimin._

 **Jimin's mind**

 _Terima kasih Tuhan. Ini semua benar-benar seperti mimpi. Sikap yang appa dan eomma tujukkan.. sungguh membuatku bahagia. Aku tak peduli apakah mereka melakukannya dengan tulus, atau hanya pura-pura saja. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari mereka. Semua terasa sempurna, seandainya saja Jungkook juga hadir disini._

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, aku benar-benar ingin tau bagaimana keadaannya. Haruskah aku bertanya pada eomma? Tapi sejak tadi eomma sama sekali tidak membahas tentang Jungkook, calon adikku. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Atau jangan-jangan keinginan eomma untuk melenyapkan Jungkook seperti yang pernah dikatakannya waktu itu benar-benar terjadi?_

 _Aku.. aku tidak mau kehilangan Jungkook. Eomma harus mempertahankan Jungkook, atau kalau tidak Jungkook akan ikut denganku nanti. Aku tak tak mau itu terjadi. Aku harus bisa mencegah eomma melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan Jungkook._

 _Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Jungkook.._

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Semua berjalan dengan baik. Hubungan Jimin dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon semakin dekat. Mungkin karena sikap Jimin yang terlalu baik, _bisa dengan mudah melupakan kesalahan orang tuanya dan bersikap seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi apapun,_ mungkin juga karena sikap tulus yang Seokjin dan Namjoon tunjukkan terhadap Jimin, _benar-benar memperlakukan Jimin selayaknya orang tua yang sangat menyayangi anak kandungnya._

Begitupun hubungan Jimin dengan keluarga Jung, khususnya Taehyung. Tak perlu ditanya lagi, Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk menjaga _lebih tepatnya menemani_ Jimin. Setiap pulang sekolah sampai sebelum makan malam, bisa dipastikan Taehyung akan ada di rumah sakit. Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya bisa memaklumi, siapa juga yang bisa melarang Taehyung yang ingin menemani Jimin? Jawabannya tidak ada, sekalipun itu Namjoon dan Seokjin, orang tua Jimin.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Jimin sembuh dan kembali sehat dalam waktu singkat. Terima kasih pada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang benar-benar memperhatikan Jimin beberapa hari ini. Kalau dulu hanya karena sakit demam Jimin harus rela menginap di rumah sakit lebih dari 7 hari, maka kali ini tak sampai 6 hari semenjak sadar dari komanya keadaan Jimin kembali membaik. Bahkan di hari ketuju setelah sadar dari komanya, Jimin sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan hanya menjalani rawat jalan.

Mengenai Jimin yang sama sekali tak mau berbicara, Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah mengkonsultasikan hal itu ke Dokter Nam.

" _Tak perlu khawatir, tidak ada yang aneh dengan kondisi Jimin. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, semuanya dalam kondisi baik. Kami memang baru pertama kali menemui kasus yang seperti ini, bisa jadi ini hanya trauma ringan yang membuat Jimin 'tidak bisa' mengeluarkan suaranya. Ajak Jimin mengobrol lebih sering dari biasanya dengan suasana sesantai mungkin. Dengan begitu kemungkinan Jimin 'bisa bicara' lagi lebih besar._

 _Ah ya satu lagi. Jangan biarkan Jimin memikirkan sesuatu yang berat atau yang membuatnya stress. Akibat benturan yang dialaminya waktu itu, meninggalkan trauma kecil di kepala dan bisa sewaktu-waktu kambuh. Jaga kondisi Jimin agar selalu stabil, baik itu pikiran dan badannya._ "

Ya.. tanpa diminta pun Namjoon dan Seokjin tentu akan menjaga Jimin dengan sebaik mungkin. Seperti janji yang sudah mereka ucapkan pada keluarga Jung. Karena demi apapun, Namjoon dan Seokjin tak mau sesuatu yang buruk kembali menimpa anak pertamanya itu. Atau kalau tidak, keluarga Jung _atau bahkan Tuhan_ akan membawa Jimin pergi jauh dari mereka.

 **..**

"Selamat datang kembali dirumah Jiminie.." ucap Namjoon dan Seokjin bersamaan sambil membuka pintu depan kediaman keluarga Kim.

Jimin berlari kecil ketika memasuki ruang tamu. Entah kenapa suasana rumah ini sangat berbeda dari biasanya. _Dulu kediaman Keluarga Kim terasa dingin dan sepi, tapi sekarang terasa lebih hangat dan nyaman._

Namjoon dan Seokjin yang melihat Jimin berlarian seperti anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Membiarkan Jimin berlari kecil mengelilingi ruang tamu, ruang tv, dapur bahkan kolam renang di bagian belakang rumah, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang tamu.

"Jimin awas!" Seokjin berteriak khawatir saat melihat Jimin hampir saja terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Untung saja Namjoon yang berada lebih dekat dengan Jimin reflek menangkap tubuh mungil itu.

Sedangkan Jimin, anak itu hanya nyengir polos. Berniat melanjutkan acara lari-lari kecilnya, namun segera dihentikan Namjoon yang dengan cepat memegang tangannya.

"Jiminie ingatkan apa yang dikatakan Dokter Nam tadi?"

"Setelah sampai rumah Jimin harus segera beristirahat. Tak boleh lelah atau stress, karena Jimin masih menjalani rawat jalan." Ucap Seokjin menirukan persis perkataan Dokter Nam.

" _Tapi..._ "

"Jin-ah, apa sebaiknya kita bawa Jimin kembali ke-" ancam Namjoon main-main.

Mendengar ancaman yang dikeluarkan appa-nya, Jimin menggeleng-nggeleng sambil melirik Seokjin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Berusaha meminta pertolongan agar tak dibawa kembali ke rumah sakit. Karena sungguh, Jimin bosan dan tidak suka dengan yang namanya rumah sakit.

Seokjin yang mengerti dengan arti pandangan Jimin, segera menarik tubuh anaknya itu agar memeluk dirinya. "Kalau Jimin tidak mau kembali ke rumah sakit, turuti kata appa ya.. " Ucap Seokjin sambil mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jimin.

"Appa janji, nanti kalau Jimin sudah benar-benar sembuh kita akan pergi piknik."

" _Benarkah?_ " Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja. Asalkan jagoan appa ini sudah benar-benar sembuh."

Jimin mengangguk senang. Setelah itu berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati bahkan seperti sedang mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Namjoon dan Seokjin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Benar yang dikatakan Hoseok beberapa hari lalu, Jimin adalah anak yang menggemaskan, bahkan terkadang sikap dan perilakunya masih seperti anak kecil.

Sama halnya dengan beberapa ruangan di lantai satu, kamar Jimin pun rasanya ada yang berubah. Kamar yang dulu didominasi warna putih dengan sedikit warna baby blue, kini warna baby blue yang lebih mendominasi. Ditambah dengan beberapa barang yang terlihat asing dan sebelumnya tidak ada disitu.

"Yoongi bilang kau sangat menyukai warna baby blue, jadi Eomma-mu mendekorasinya ulang. Apa kau menyukainya Jiminie?"

Jimin berbalik untuk memeluk Namjoon dan Seokjin secara bersamaan. Berusaha memberi tau apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini.

" _Suka, sangat suka._ "

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya sayang. Tak sia-sia eomma menginterogasi Yoongi selama beberapa hari ini untuk menanyakan apa yang anak eomma ini suka."

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis ke Namjoon dan Seokjin.

" _Terima kasih appa, eomma."_

"Apapun untukmu sayang."

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Semuanya memang sudah berubah, membuat Jimin semakin yakin kalau appa dan eomma benar-benar menyayanginya.

Sudah sejak seminggu ini, tidak ada yang namanya sarapan pagi atau makan malam yang sunyi. Karena makan bersama Keluarga Kim selalu dipenuhi dengan aura kebahagiaan. Sekarang pun Jimin tidak pernah merasa kesepian, karena Namjoon selalu pulang kantor lebih awal, sedangkan Seokjin lebih memilih merancang semua busana untuk butiknya di rumah _sambil menemani Jimin tentunya._

Seperti pagi ini. Setelah Namjoon berangkat, Jimin yang sudah tidak mengikuti sekolah reguler namun memutuskan untuk home schooling saja _sesuai saran dari Seokjin,_ menemani eommanya di ruang kerja.

Senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari wajah Jimin saat melihat eommanya yang sedang serius menggambar sesuatu di kertas putih, namun tak pernah berhenti mengajak Jimin bicara. Seakan tak rela untuk membiarkan sedikitpun keheningan menghampiri mereka.

" _Eomma.._ " Jimin menarik kecil ujung lengan baju sang eomma.

"Iya sayang, ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Seokjin memandang Jimin yang duduk di seberang meja kerjanya.

Jimin menggeleng, lalu bergumam.. " _Eomma sibuk?_ "

"He'em. Eomma sangat sibuk Jiminie." Seokjin melirik lewat sudut matanya. Dan sesuai dugaan saat ini Jimin sedang menunduk sedih. Membuat Seokjin tak tega. "Mau tau tidak eomma sedang sibuk apa?"

Jimin mengangguk tak bersemangat.

"Coba lihat. " Seokjin menyodorkan 4 lembar kertas dengan sketsa tubuh manusia berbeda-beda ukuran di setiap kertasnya.

Jimin yang tak mengerti apa maksud eomma-nya itu hanya memiringkan kepala sambil terus berpikir. Ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Seokjin, hingga tanpa sadar membiarkan Jimin terus dalam posisi itu sampai hampir lima menit.

" _Jimin.. tak mengerti._ "

"Eomma sedang membuat rancangan baju yang sangat spesial untuk sebuah keluarga. Appa, Eomma, serta kedua anak mereka yang berusia 16 tahun dan dibawah satu tahun."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jimin untuk menyadari apa maksud perkataan Eomma-nya. Dan begitu paham apa maksud Seokjin tadi, membuat Jimin tersenyum sangat bahagia.

" _Untuk kita?_ " tanya Jimin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seokjin.

Jimin sungguh merasa bahagia sekarang. Singkat saja, dari perkataan eomma-nya barusan Jimin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa eomma-nya sudah bisa menerima kehadiran Jungkook, calon adiknya.

Tak ada hal lain yang lebih membahagiakan Jimin dari pada kabar ini, usahanya untuk memperjuangkan Jungkook mendapatkan hasil yang sangat baik. Bahkan Jimin masih mempunyai waktu lebih dari 6 bulan.

Bukankah dengan begini tugas Jimin untuk membuat Jungkook bahagia dan lahir tepat waktu sudah selesai? Saatnya untuk Jimin merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi anak yang disayangi orang tuanya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat senyum semakin terkembang di bibir Jimin.

"Tapi.." ucap Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Jimin.

" _Tapi?_ "

"Eomma tidak tau harus membuatnya seperti apa." Seokjin memandang sedih pada salah satu kertasnya. "Eomma tidak tau nanti dia akan memanggilmu Jimin hyung atau Jimin oppa.."

" _Jimin.. hyung."_

"Hm, Jimin hyung? Apa kau yakin sayang?" Jimin menangguk. "Bagaimana kalau eomma buat dua jenis saj-"

Jimin menarik lengan baju Seokjin kembali, menggeleng-nggeleng lalu bergumam.. " _Jimin hyung. Jimin.. hyung.._ "

Seokjin agak bingung dengan apa yang 'diucapkan' Jimin. Tapi melihat Jimin yang saangat yakin kalau dirinya akan dipanggil hyung, membuat Seokjin mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sesuai permintaan Jiminie, eomma akan membuat pakaian untuk adiknya Jimin hyung."

" _Terima kasih eomma._ "

"Sama-sama sayang." Seokjin mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jimin.

Keduanya masih ada diruangan itu sampai hampir waktunya makan siang. Seokjin tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Jimin hanya menemani sambil sesekali memberikan ide untuk rancangan baju eomma-nya.

 **.**

Namjoon mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak bisa ikut makan siang, atau bahkan makan malam dirumah karena ada klien yang harus ditemuinya. Sehingga Seokjin dan Jimin melewati makan siang kali hanya berdua, padahal sudah seminggu ini mereka selalu makan bertiga entah itu sarapan, makan siang ataupun makan malam.

Seokjin memberikan beberapa butir obat yang harus Jimin konsumsi setiap selesai makan. Dan Jimin dengan patuh meminum obat itu satu persatu tanpa ada kesulitan sedikitpun.

"Tidak Jiminie. Biar eomma yang membereskan semua ini." ucap Seokjin saat melihat Jimin yang sepertinya ingin membantu membereskan bekas makan mereka berdua.

" _Tapi eomma.._ "

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Kau istirahat saja ya.. "

" _Baiklah._ "

Jimin berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Dirinya memang bahagia diperlakukan sangat baik oleh appa dan eomma nya. Tapi tidak seperti ini. Bukannya Jimin tidak suka dimanja oleh keduanya. Hanya saja Jimin rasa ini terlalu berlebihan.

Kenapa Namjoon dan Seokjin memperlakukannya terlalu berlebihan? Seolah Jimin adalah anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dan Jujur saja, Jimin masih bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri _walaupun tak secepat dan sebebas orang normal._

Tapi.. ah sudahlah. Bagaimanapun sikap mereka, yang paling penting adalah keduanya memperlakukan Jimin dengan sangat baik.

Jimin sudah siap dengan posisi tidurnya, saat ponsel yang ada di atas nakas samping ranjangnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

 **.**

 **From : Taelien**

Sepertinya siang ini aku tidak bisa kerumahmu, mungkin nanti malam aku baru bisa kesana, tidak apa-apakan?

Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau disana baik-baik dan mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik..

 **.**

Jimin menghela napas. Sampai saat ini, Taehyung masih saja overprotective terhadap dirinya. _Taehyung bilang dirinya bersikap seperti itu adalah karena tak mau melihat Jimin kembali mengalami hal yang buruk saat memutuskan kembali ke kediaman Keluarga Kim._ Padahal baik Jimin, Hoseok dan Yoongi, bahkan Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah menjelaskan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Taehyung tetap tak percaya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Jimin setiap hari.

Satu hal yang Jimin yakini, Taehyung melakukan semua itu karena dia benar-benar menyayanginya seperti saudara kandung. Dan tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk kembali terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **To : Taelien**

Tidak apa-apa Tae.

Jangan khawatir, sampai saat ini aku masih baik-baik saja karena appa dan eomma sangat menyayangiku..

 **.**

Setelah menunggu selama 5 menit dan memastikan bahwa tak ada balasan lagi dari Taehyung, Jimin memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

 _Jimin sudah sangat rindu pada Jungkook. Dan seperti biasa, kedatangan Jimin selalu disambut dengan heboh oleh Jungkook. Tak lupa dengan rengekan khas anak kecil-nya._

 _Satu hal yang Jimin sadari hari ini, baju Jungkook yang beberapa hari lalu berwarna hitam pekat kini sedikit demi sedikit berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Jimin yakin, tidak lama lagi baju Jungkook akan berwarna putih bersih, yang artinya tugas Jimin sudah selesai dan Jungkook bisa lahir ke dunia tepat waktu._

 **..**

Seokjin memandang bangga ke beberapa menu makanan yang sudah tersaji dengan cantik diatas meja makan. Terlalu banyak kalau hanya dinikmati oleh dirinya dan Jimin saja, tapi biarlah. Salahkan Namjoon yang tadi sore tiba-tiba mengatakan tak bisa ikut makan malam karena harus menemui klien, padahal Seokjin sudah sangat semangat memasak banyak untuk makan malam kali ini.

Setelah yakin bahwa semuanya tertata dengan baik, Seokjin bergegas naik ke lantai 2 untuk membangunkan Jimin. Dibukanya pelan pintu berwarna soft brown itu, lalu dengan langkah pelan Seokjin mendekati Jimin.

Setelah puas mengamati wajah anaknya yang terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur, Seokjin berjalan ke lemari yang ada di sisi kiri kamar. Mengambil satu setel pakaian untuk Jimin dan meletakkannya di meja kecil yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Menyiapkan air hangat dan semua yang Jimin perlukan untuk mandi, kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati ranjang Jimin untuk membangunkannya.

"Jiminie.."

Bukannya membuka mata, yang dipanggil malah semakin menyamankan posisi bergelung di dalam selimut berkat usapan lembut dikepalanya. Seokji belum menyerah untuk membangunkan malaikatnya itu.

"Sayang, ayo bangun dan mandi. Setelah itu kita makan malam."

Seokjin terkekeh kecil saat melihat Jimin yang duduk namun masih dengan mata terpejam. Bahkan saat Seokjin menuntunnya ke kamar mandi, Jimin masih membuka satu matanya. Barulah saat kakinya merasakan hawa dingin lantai kamar mandi, Jimin berhasil membuka mata sepenuhnya.

"Eomma tunggu diruang makan ya.."

" _Ne eomma."_

Setelah menunggu Jimin mandi hampir 20 menit, keduanya kini sudah berada di kursi meja makan.

Saat akan mengambil piring dihadapan Jimin untuk dia isi dengan nasi, tiba-tiba saja Seokjin merasakan Jimin menggenggam tangan kanannya.

" _Eomma kenapa?_ " tanya Jimin sambil memperhatikan telapak tangan kanan Seokjin.

"Ah itu.. " Seokjin ikut memandang telapak serta jari tangan kanannya yang terbalut beberapa plester. "Tak apa-apa Jiminie, hanya saja tadi eomma terlalu bersemangat ketika memasak. Dan tidak sengaja melukainya beberapa kali."

" _Benar tidak apa-apa?_ "

Seokjin menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Jimin dengan lembut untuk melanjutkan mengambilkan nasi. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan eomma. Tapi sungguh, ini tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah, eomma sudah mengobatinya, pasti akan segera sembuh."

Jimin tersenyum. Dalam hati dirinya sangat bersyukur dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada eommanya, yang rela melukai tangannya sendiri demi memasak ini semua untuk dirinya. Demi menghargai kerja keras Seokjin, Jimin janji akan memakan-

"Maaf kalau rasanya kurang memuaskan. Ini pertama kalinya eomma membuat sup kepiting."

-semuanya. Tubuh Jimin menegang ditempatnya.

Tolong katakan apa yang baru saja Jimin dengar ini tidak benar. Tidak mungkin kan eommanya memberikan-

"Daging kepiting baik untukmu Jiminie, karena bisa meningkatkan sistem imun. Eomma yakin dengan sering mengkonsumsi daging kepiting kau tidak akan mudah sakit lagi."

' _Tidak eomma. Daging kepiting sama sekali tidak baik untukku.'_ Batin Jimin tanpa bisa mengatakannya. Bagaimana caranya memberitahu Seokjin bahwa Jimin seharusnya menghindari daging kepiting?

Haruskah Jimin menolak mentah-mentah apa yang sudah eomma-nya itu buat dengan susah payah bahkan sampai melukai tangannya? Atau Jimin harus memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang 'pengaruh kepiting pada tubuhnya'? Atau Jimin harus memakannya demi menghargai usaha eomma-nya? Atau..

"Dan apa kau tau Jiminie?" Seokjin mengelus perutnya dengan lembut ".. daging kepiting juga bagus untuk perkembangan calon adikmu."

Benarkah? Benarkah seperti itu? Daging kepiting baik untuk bayi dalam perut eomma-nya, baik untuk Jungkook?

Tanpa sadar Jimin tersenyum. Apapun itu kalau mengenai Jungkook, untuk kebaikan Jungkook, Jimin akan melakukannya.

' _Makan sedikit tidak akan membuatku mati kan? Jangan sampai eomma merasa tidak enak karena aku tidak memakan sup kepiting ini. Kalau aku memakannya walaupun hanya sedikit, pasti eomma akan memakannya juga. Dan Jungkook pasti akan semakin sehat disana._ ' Batin Jimin terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tepat saat Jimin akan memakan suapan pertamanya, handphone Seokjin yang ada di atas meja berbunyi dengan keras, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Makanlah dulu Jiminie, eomma terima telepon dulu." Seokjin menerima telepone itu sambil berjalan ke halaman belakang. Mencari signal yang lebih bagus, karena sepertinya di dalam sini jaringannya kurang bagus.

"Benarkah? Tapi tadi kau bilang tidak bisa ikut makan malam?"

" _Tadinya. Tapi ternyata meeting ini selesai lebih cepat. Apa menu spesial kita malam ini?_ "

"Sup kepiting."

" _APA?! Sup kepiting? Seokjin, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?!_ "

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Apa kau lupa apa yang dikatakan Yoongi waktu itu?_ "

Seokjin tidak mengerti, kenapa Namjoon tiba-tiba menjadi panik seperti itu? Dari nada bicaranyapun terdengar jelas bahwa Namjoon sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Memang apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

"Memangnya Yoongi-" barulah Seokjin mengingat sesuatu. Seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas tak bertenaga, bahkan agar bisa tetap berdiri pun Seokjin harus berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Sungguh, bagaimana bisa dirinya melakukan hal bodoh ini?!

Jelas-jelas waktu itu Yoongi sudah memperingatkannya agar selektif dengan apa yang akan dimakan Jimin. Anak itu tidak bisa dengan bebas makan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan seafood, khususnya kepiting.

Dan dengan bodohnya Seokjin memberikan sup kepiting. Mengatakan bahwa itu bagus untuk Jimin, padahal jelas-jelas hal sebaliknya yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana kalau alergi Jimin kambuh? Bagaimana kalau kesehatan Jimin malah terganggu karena kepiting itu? Bagaimana kalau-

 _Prang_

Dengan kepanikan luar biasa, Seokjin berlari menuju asal suara _yang sepertinya_ piring jatuh dari arah ruang makan. Meninggalkan handphone yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

"JIMIN- ..."

 **.**

' _Kalian tidak menjaga Jimin dengan baik'_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hampir nyerah nerusin ni ff

Udh tau ceritanya mau dibawa kemana, tapi gak tau gimana nulisnya

Maapin ya kalau kata2nya sejak beberapa chapter sebelumnya jdi ancur banget dan gak nge-feel, malahan kayak omong kosong doang lama2 T.T

Tapi pasti akan ku tamatkan ni ff, walaupun bakalan very slow update

 **.**

mungkin ada yg mau berbagi tips gimana caranya biar bisa insomnia? *selain minum kopi dan bobok siang, karna itu sama sekali gak mempan* kwak

Soalnya tiap mau nerusin ni ff pasti ketiduran

kapan coba selesainya kalo tiap pulang kerja trus buka laptop cuma buat pengantar tidur doang XD XD XD

* * *

Hey! Say! JUMP - Perfect Life

25 Agustus 2017


	12. Come Back Home

**.**

Taehyung rasa ini belum terlambat untuk mengunjungi Jimin. Tujuan utamanya bukan untuk bertamu _tentu saja_ , tapi untuk memastikan bahwa Jimin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja disana.

Sudah lima menit, namun Jimin tak juga membalas pesannya. Mungkin Jimin sedang mandi, sedang belajar, atau mungkin juga masih tidur, jadi tidak tau kalau ada yang mengiriminya pesan, pikir Taehyung. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja.

Seperti biasa, tujuan pertama adalah kamar Jimin di lantai 2. Begitu tau yang dicarinya tak ada, Taehyung turun ke lantai 1. Mungkin Jimin sedang makan malam.

Benar saja, yang dicari memang sedang ada di meja makan. Duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya.

"Chim.."

"..." sama sekali tak ada respon.

"Jimin?"

"..." masih tak ada respon.

' _Apa suaraku terlalu pelan hingga Jimin tak mendengarku?_ ' batin Taehyung.

Sementara itu Jimin masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Terlalu bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Harus memakan sup kepiting yang sudah dimasakkan eomma-nya dengan susah payah ini, atau tidak.

Kalau tidak dimakan, Jimin takut Seokjin akan kecewa dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang juga ikut-ikutan Jimin tak memakan sup daging kepiting itu.

Tapi kalau Jimin memakannya.. ia takut alerginya kambuh dan Seokjin memarahinya seperti dulu, sewaktu alergi Jimin kecil yang kambuh hanya karena memakan seujung sendok sup kepiting. Sakit di tenggorokannya sudah menyiksa, tapi yang lebih membuatnya sakit adalah Seokjin yang malah memarahinya habis-habisan dan menganggap dirinya sebagai perusak mood makan wanita cantik itu.

 _Jimin tak tahu harus melakukan apa._

Taehyung berinisiatif mendekati Jimin, lalu menepuk pelan pundak namja mungil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung itu.

Sungguh, Taehyung yakin kalau tepukannya tadi sangat pelan. Bahkan bisa dikatakan yang tadi itu hanyalah sentuhan, bukan tepukan. Tapi kenapa respon Jimin terlihat berlebihan?

Bahkan Jimin sampai tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok berisi sup-nya saat merasakan ada tangan yang mendarat pelan di pundaknya. Nafasnya pun sedikit berat. Tak lupa dengan tangan kiri yang sekarang ada di dadanya, _meremat tepat dimana jantungnya berada,_ seperti sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bekerja lebih cepat dari keadaan normal.

"Hey Chim, apa aku mengagetkanmu? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung yang merasa bersalah langsung duduk disamping kiri Jimin, mengelus-elus di bagian punggung, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit membantu Jimin agar lebih tenang.

Bukannya lebih tenang, Jimin malah menunjukkan raut bingung, takut dan seperti sedang ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu. Membuat Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Apa dirinya baru saja melakukan kesalahan pada Jimin? Kalau iya, kesalahan apa? Taehyung sama sekali tak mengerti.

' _Ta-taehyung.._ '

Seketika Jimin panik. Bukan hanya masalah Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya kaget. Ada hal lain yang lebih membuat Jimin panik.

 **Sup kepiting.**

Kalau sampai Taehyung tau bahwa Seokjin memberikan sup kepiting untuk Jimin, pasti Taehyung akan berpikir bahwa mereka sedang ingin menyakiti Jimin _lagi._ Tidak. Jangan sampai ini terjadi.

Dengan tangan bergetar Jimin berusaha menjauhkan mangkuk berisi sup kepiting dari jangkauan mata Taehyung. Dan sayangnya Taehyung menyadari gerak gerik tak biasa yang Jimin lakukan itu, _namun masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya._

"Jimin kau ken-" pertanyaan Taehyung terhenti seketika saat dirinya melihat ke objek yang sedang berusaha Jimin singkirkan. Terlihat jelas bahwa sorot matanya memancarkan amarah yang begitu besar. Ingin rasanya Jimin menjelaskan pada Taehyung, kalau ini hanya salah paham. Eomma-nya sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menyakitinya _lagi_.

"Apa maksudnya ini Jim?"

Belum sempat Jimin menjelaskan _entah dengan cara seperti apa,_ tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menarik mangkuk yang beberapa detik lalu masih Jimin pegang. Melemparkan mangkuk itu ke lantai, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup 'nyaring'.

 _Prangg_

"Kau taukan kalau makanan ini sama sekali tidak boleh ada didekatmu? Lalu apa ini maksudnya?!"

Taehyung tanpa sadar berteriak tepat di depan wajah Jimin. Membuat Jimin menunduk takut. Sungguh, kalau bisa Jimin ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Tapi apa daya, tiap ingin berkata-kata, hanya udara tanpa suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka sengaja melakukan ini? Mereka ingin menyakitimu lagi?! Katakan padaku Jimin!"

Jimin tau 'mereka' yang dimaksud Taehyung. Maka dengan cepat Jimin mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung. Menggeleng berkali-kali sekedar memberi tahu bahwa itu tidak benar.

Mereka, Namjoon dan Seokjin tak berniat menyakiti Jimin. Ini hanya salah paham. Sayangnya Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli, amarah sudah telanjur menguasai setiap bagian tubuh dan pikirannya.

"Kau harus-"

"JIMIN-"

Perkataan Taehyung terhenti sejenak karena teriakan Seokjin. Namun seolah tak menganggap keberadaan Nyonya Kim itu, Taehyung meneruskan perkataannya tadi.

"-ikut aku pulang. Tempatmu bukan disini."

Jimin menggeleng cepat. " _Tidak Tae, bukan seperti itu. Kau salah paham.._ "

Bahkan saat Taehyung menarik tangannya pun Jimin tetap bergeming, tak membiarkan sedikitpun tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari Seokjin yang perlahan berjalan kearahnya.

"Jimin." ucap Taehyung dengan nada dingin, yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat penolakan. Bahkan kini Jimin berusaha melepaskan genggamannya, dan berniat berlari kearah eomma-nya. Membuat emosi Taehyung semakin memuncak hingga tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan sangat kuat.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH JIMIN. KAU HARUS IKUT DENGANKU!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Taehyung menarik tangan Jimin dan berjalan dengan sangat tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumah yang menurut Taehyung tak ubahnya seperti neraka bagi Jimin. _Namun tanpa Taehyung tau, rumah itu sudah seperti surga bagi Jimin. Tempat dimana Jimin menemukan pusat kebahagiannya._

"Kumohon, jangan bawa Jimin pergi." Lirih Seokjin tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kakinya serasa lemas tak bertenaga untuk mencegah Taehyung yang membawa pergi secara paksa Jimin-nya.

Lima menit berlalu, hanya suara tangisan pilu yang terdengar di penjuru rumah itu. Hingga terdengar suara pintu utama yang terbuka. Menciptakan sedikit harapan di hati Seokjin bahwa Jimin-nya telah kembali. Namun sayang, itu hanya sekedar harapan.

"Ya ampun Jin. Ada apa?"

Namjoon yang baru masuk langsung membuang tas kerjanya sembarangan lalu menghampiri Seokjin yang terduduk di lantai sambil menangis. Menuntun perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu untuk duduk di kursi.

"Jim-jimin.."

"Jimin kenapa?" Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha menemukan keberadaan anak kesayangannya itu.

"Jimin pe-pergi." Ucap Seokjin sesenggukan.

"Pergi? Apa maksudmu?"

"Taehyung, hiks, membawa Jimin."

Seokjin menangis semakin keras, membuat Namjoon secara reflek memeluk dan menyandarkan kepala Seokjin ke dadanya. Berusaha memberi ketenangan yang entah akan berhasil atau tidak.

Singkat kata, otak jenius Namjoon tau apa maksud perkataan Seokjin. Dan sangat paham bahwa semua ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman saja. Seokjin sama sekali tidak berniat buruk apalagi mencelakai Jimin dengan cara memberinya sup kepiting. Dan disaat yang _tidak_ tepat, Taehyung datang. Membuat sesuatu yang harusnya bisa diselesaikan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, menjadi sesulit meneliti apa saja molekul pembentuk DNA.

"Tenanglah sayang, aku tau kau tidak bermaksud buruk. Semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Dan aku yakin Taehyung akan menjaga Jimin dengan sangat baik."

Namjoon membopong Seokjin menuju kamar mereka, mengistirahatkan tubuh lemah itu di ranjang. Menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi bagian kaki sampai dada. Mencium lama kening mulus istrinya, yang Seokjin sadari memberikan efek ketenangan.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, aku tau kau lelah. Kita tak mau adik Jimin kenapa-kenapa kan?" Namjoon mengelus perut Seokjin yang agak membuncit itu dari luar selimut, membuat Seokjin mengangguk. "Besok kita akan ke rumah Hoseok, menjelaskan semuanya."

Dengan begitu Seokjin perlahan menutup matanya, dengan Namjoon disampingnya yang masih mengelus kepalanya sayang. Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Namjoon mengambil handphone nya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

 **To : Jung Hoseok**

"Hoseok, apa kau bisa menolongku?"

 _ **Sementara itu..**_

Jimin masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman Taehyung yang sedikit kasar mencengkram tangannya. Bahkan disepanjang perjalanan Jimin berkali-kali hampir tersungkur karena tak bisa menyamakan langkah kaki kecilnya dengan langkah kaki Taehyung.

Menangis.. hanya itu yang bisa Jimin lakukan. Memikirkan semua ini membuat Jimin pening. Dirinya yakin, setelah ini Taehyung tak akan dengan mudahnya membiarkan appa dan eommanya, Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk menemuinya. Taehyung dalam puncak amarahnya, Jimin tau itu.

Tapi haruskah semuanya berakhir seperti ini?

Baru saja Jimin merasakan hidup bahagia dengan orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya. Impiannya selama ini baru saja terwujud. Tapi karena sedikit kesalah pahaman, _hanya sedikit_ , semuanya terancam musnah. Kehidupan bahagianya dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Tidak. Jimin tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Dirinya masih ingin merasakan kebahagiaan sebagai anak Keluarga Kim yang disayang. Selain itu, masih ada Jungkook yang harus Jimin perjuangkan. Jangan sampai usahanya terhenti disini.

Keduanya kini sampai di depan kediaman Keluarga Jung.

Jimin tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu utama yang dibuka dan tutup dengan keras, setelah itu tubuhnya terduduk dengan kasar di sofa ruang tamu. Jimin tak habis pikir, kenapa Taehyung bisa semarah ini hingga meperlakukannya sedikit kasar? Padahal sebelumnya Taehyung tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Apa orang tua seperti itu yang kau inginkan Jim?! Kau membela mereka mati-matian bahkan sampai mengacuhkanku. Dan lihat sekarang. Mereka bahkan ingin mencelakaimu!"

" _Bukan Tae. Eomma sama sekali tidak berniat mencelakaiku. Ini hanya salah paham._ " Elak Jimin dalam hati.

Dari tatapan mata saja, Taehyung tau yang sedang dipikirkan Jimin. Sungguh, tak mengerti dengan si mungil itu. Apa yang sebenarnya Jimin pikirkan tentang orang tuanya. Orang tua yang menurut Taehyung-

"Aargggh! Brengsek! Mereka benar-benar brengsek. Apa belum cukup menyiksamu sejak sebelum kau lahir, bahkan sampai kau hampir mati! Sekarang mereka mau mencelakaimu lagi Jimin! Sebenarnya kau ini terlalu baik atau bodoh hah! Seandainya aku jadi dirimu aku tak akan lagi sudi melihat muka mereka. Aku akan lebih memilih dengan keluarga lain yang mau menerima dan menyayangiku."

Taehyung benar-benar mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Mengumpat dan berteriak di depan Jimin, tak mempedulikan bahwa tubuh Jimin bergetar takut saat ini. Melihat Jimin yang hanya menunduk tanpa merespon sedikitpun, membuat Taehyung kesal. Maka Taehyung mendekat, lalu mengguncang tubuh itu dengan brutal. Membuat Jimin mau tak mau mendongak.

"Jawab Jimin. KAU MEMILIH KAMI ATAU ORANG TUAMU?!"

Jimin masih tak menjawab. Terlalu shock dengan perlakuan kasar Taehyung.

"TAE HENTIKAN. Kau menyakiti Jimin, Taehyung!"

Hoseok dan Yoongi yang baru saja sampai di rumah berlari panik saat melihat perlakuan kasar anak mereka ke Jimin. Maka dengan sigap Hoseok berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Taehyung di bahu Jimin. Terjadi tarik menarik yang cukup kuat saat itu. Karena Taehyung sama sekali tak membiarkan tangannya terlepas, sementara Hoseok terus berusaha melepaskan Jimin. Mungkin saking eratnya cengkraman Taehyung, akan muncul bekas membiru di bahu Jimin.

Yoongi yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menangis. Tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk menyadarkan Taehyung yang terlihat sangat emosi.

"Kau seharusnya menjauh dari mereka Jimin! Mereka jahat, mereka sama sekali tak menyayangimu. Tapi kenapa kau tetap saja membela mereka?! KATAKAN PADAKU JIMIN. KATAKAN!" Taehyung kembali berteriak. Membuat Jimin semakin pening.

"Sekali lagi ku tanya. Kau memilih kami atau orang tua brengsek-"

"CUKUP!"

Empat orang yang ada di rumah itu terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku tau kau sangat membenci appa dan eomma ku, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya Taehyung! Ini hanya salah paham. Lagipula, apa kau tau betapa aku menyayangi mereka? betapa aku menunggu saat ini tiba? Ketika aku benar-benar merasa menjadi Kim Jimin. Diakui bahkan sangat disayang oleh Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin? apa kau tau apa yang sudah ku korbankan untuk mendapatkan semua ini? Dan.. apa kau tau alasan kenapa aku ingin tetap berada di sisi appa dan eomma sampai tiba waktunya?"

Taehyung tak menyangka bahwa Jimin yang selalu berkata lembut tiba-tiba saja membentaknya. Tapi lebih dari itu, Taehyung masih mencerna apa yang Jimin katakan. Taehyung merasa gagal melindungi seseorang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya, tak sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Jimin. Dari semua kalimat panjang yang Jimin ucapkan, hanya bagian akhir yang bisa Taehyung dengar tanpa tau apa maksudnya. Apa yang sudah Jimin korbankan? Apa alasan Jimin untuk tetap berada di sisi orang tua kandungnya?

Rasa bersalah membuat Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Jimin. Tanpa mengucap satu kata pun, Taehyung berlari menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Tanpa peduli bahwa Hoseok berlari mengikutinya. Membujuk agar Taehyung mau keluar dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin.

Namun sayang, Taehyung sama sekali tak peduli.

Sedangkan Jimin, tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hanya diam, sampai suara benturan sangat keras terdengar dari kamar Taehyung. Barulah Jimin tersadar dari keterkejutan. Badannya lemas seketika, jatuh terduduk diatas sofa. Yoongi yang ada disampingnya pun memeluk tubuh Jimin. Sangat tau kalau anak Namjoon dan Seokjin itu sedang shock.

Baru kali ini Jimin sanggup bicara dengan nada tinggi pada Taehyung, pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara kandung. Tapi selain itu, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Jimin menganga tak percaya..

" _Suaraku.. aku, aku sudah bisa berbicara lagi? Benarkah ini semua nyata, bukan sekedar imajinasiku saja kan? Akhirnya aku bisa..._ "

Awalnya Jimin ingin tersenyum karena satu fakta _dan anugrah_ yang baru saja dia dapatkan, tapi sedetik sebelum eye smile itu muncul..

"Mama.. aku jahat. Aku sudah menyakiti hati Taehyung. Ak-aku, mengecewakan orang yang sudah sangat menyayangiku. Aku membentaknya, aku memarahinya, aku meneriakinya." Jimin mulai menangis, di pelukan Yoongi.

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak salah, kau tidak jahat. Ini hanya salah paham saja."

"Tapi aku-"

"Mama tau Jiminie sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti hati Taehyung. Percayalah, Taehyung pasti mengerti. Jangan pikirkan ini semua, oke? Istirahatlah, besok kita akan membicarakan masalah-... Jiminie?"

Yoongi terkejut bukan main saat melihat mata Jimin yang terpejam. Tak hanya itu, tangan Jimin yang semula memeluknya erat kini terkulai lemas.

Oh tidak! Ini buruk.

"Jimin?! kau kenapa sayang? Bangunlah. Bangun Jimin.." Yoongi menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jimin berusaha menyadarkannya. Namun Jimin tak kunjung membuka matanya, bahkan Yoongi bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh Jimin yang malah terasa dingin.

Yoongi yang panik berteriak memanggil Hoseok. Mendengar teriakan Yoongi, Hoseok berlari menuju ruang tamu. Tanpa basa basi dibopongnya tubuh Jimin dan berlari menuju mobil. Mendudukkan Jimin di bangku belakang dengan Yoongi yang memeluknya erat. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa dan kecepatan penuh melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah itu.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini terdiam di balkon kamarnya, dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan..." Taehyung memandang sendu mobil hitam yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan rumahnya. Sampai mobil itu benar-benar tak terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

"Maafkan aku Jimin.. maaf.. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini padamu. Aku seharusnya melindungimu, bukan malah menyakitimu. Aku memang egois, dan sama sekali tak pantas menjadi saudaramu. Aku, aku..."

 **.**

Hoseok dan Yoongi menunggu dengan cemas di depan ruang UGD. Sudah hampir setengah jam, tapi tak ada satupun dokter atau perawat yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Otomatis tak ada yang bisa mereka tanyai tentang bagaimana keadaan Jimin.

"Sayang, Jimin baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yoongi dengan cemas.

"Jimin anak yang kuat. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Bohong kalau Hoseok tak merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Jimin. Tapi demi kebaikan istrinya yang sedang hamil, Hoseok berusaha terlihat tenang. Karena dia tidak mau Yoongi stress dan berakibat juga pada kondisi kesehatan janinnya.

"Kuharap juga begitu.."

"Lebih baik kita berdoa agar Jimin baik-baik saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampilkan sosok dokter dan beberapa perawat yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi seketika berdiri dan mendekat kearah dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?"

Yang ditanya menghela napas berat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Nyonya Jung itu.

"Syukurlah tidak ada yang serius dengan keadaan Jimin. Hanya saja dia butuh istirahat sekarang. Dan lagi.. " dokter itu menjeda sejenak. " ... bukankah aku pernah bilang untuk selalu menjaga emosinya? Jangan biarkan Jimin stress, berpikir berat, lelah berlebihan, dan apapun itu yang membuat jantungnya bekerja terlalu keras."

Hoseok dan Yoongi hanya diam, tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Jimin akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa menemuinya. Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hoseok sambil membungkuk dalam.

 **.**

" _Hyung. Jimin hyung, ayo bangun~"_

" _.."_

" _Hyung jangan tidur terus. Kookie bosan dari tadi menunggumu bangun."_

" _..."_

" _Ish hyung!"_

 _Jungkook kesal bukan main karena hyung kesayangannya itu tak bangun-bangun. Padahal biasanya dengan sekali percobaan Jimin hyungnya akan langsung bangun. Tapi kali ini tidak._

 _Tak sampai satu menit memandangi wajah hyungnya yang sedang tertidur, bocah itu tersenyum lebar. Mendapatkan ide agar hyungnya segera bangun._

 _Jungkook naik ke atas ranjang, memposisikan tubuhnya di sisi kanan Jimin. Lalu perlahan mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Jimin dan.._

 _ **BITE!**_

 _Menggigit dengan gemas pipi hyungnya yang seperti mochi. Membuat pemilik pipi mochi itu terbangun dan segera mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa agak perih._

" _Ugh Jungkookie.. kenapa kau menggigit pipiku?" Jimin duduk lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang._

" _Hehehe" bocah itu tertawa lebar, membuat gigi kelincinya semakin terlihat. "Salah hyung sendiri kenapa dari tadi tidak mau bangun. Padahalkan Kookie ingin main dengan Jimin hyung." Kini bocah kelinci itu merubah ekspresinya menjadi kesal, yang malah terlihat imut di mata Jimin._

" _Aigooo. Maafkan hyung ne~ karena sudah membuat Kookie menunggu." Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipi menggembung Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya._

 _Jungkook masih jual mahal dengan tak merespon permintaan Jimin._

" _Beneran nih Kookie gak mau maafin Jimin hyung?"_

" _..."_

" _Ya sudah kalau Kookie masih marah. Lebih baik hyung tidur lag-"_

" _Jangan hyung! Siapa bilang Kookie marah? Kookie tadi cuma bercanda kok. Mana mungkin Kookie marah sama Jimin hyung yang imut ini~" Jungkook mencubit kedua pipi mochi Jimin, membuat pemilik pipi itu tersenyum bahagia._

 _Segala hal tentang Jungkook, memang selalu berhasil membuat Jimin bahagia dan melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya. Alasan itu jugalah yang membuat Jimin sanggup bertahan sampai sekarang. Karena kebahagiaan Jungkook adalah segalanya bagi Jimin._

 _Seperti keinginan Jungkook tadi, kini Jimin menemaninya bermain. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati waktu berdua. Seperti biasa, Jungkook akan selalu bersemangat saat bersama hyungnya. Begitupun dengan Jimin._

 **.**

 **Namjoon** : "Ada apa Hoseok?"

 **Hoseok** : "Jimin pingsan, jadi kami membawanya ke rumah sakit."

 **Namjoon** : "Pingsan? Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

 **Hoseok** : "Kau tak perlu khawatir, dokter sudah menanganinya."

 **Namjoon** : "Terima kasih. Aku dan Seokjin berhutang banyak pada kalian."

 **Hoseok** : "Tak masalah. Karena Jimin juga anak kami."

 **Namjoon** : "Maaf aku tidak bisa kesana sekarang, mungkin besok pagi. Seokjin.. dia masih sedikit shock dengan kejadian tadi. Kalau memberi tahu nya sekarang tentang keadaan Jimin, aku takut itu akan berpengaruh dengan psikologisnya dan kondisi bayi kami."

 **Hoseok** : "Aku mengerti. Jaga baik-baik calon adik Jimin."

 **Namjoon** : "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak."

 **.**

 _Jimin duduk di ranjang sambil menepuk pelan bokong Jungkook, membuat si pemilik gigi kelinci itu semakin nyenyak. Bahkan sesekali Jungkook tersenyum dalam tidurnya, membuat Jimin yang melihat ikut tersenyum bahagia._

 _Tekad Jimin untuk memperjuangkan hidup Jungkook semakin besar. Apapun halangannya, sebesar dan sesulit apapun akan Jimin hadapi. Untuk adik tersayangnya.. Kim Jungkook._

" _Apakah semua berjalan lancar Jimin?" sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul. Posisinya ada di samping Jimin, membelai rambut si bocah yang sedang tertidur nyenyak._

" _Aku tidak tau." Jimin menghela napas, setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sofa di tengah ruangan. Tak mau pembicaraan itu akan menganggu tidur adiknya._

" _Kau ragu?" secepat kedipan mata, sosok itu kini sudah duduk di sofa samping Jimin._

" _Sedikit."_

" _Sedikit?"_

" _Appa dan eomma bersikap sangat baik padaku, mereka menjagaku setiap waktu. Selalu memastikan bahwa aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tanpa kurang apapun. Bahkan terkadang mereka bersikap over protective. Melarang hal-hal sederhana yang ingin kulakukan, dengan alasan yang terkadang sedikit konyol."_

" _Lalu apa masalahnya?"_

" _Taehyung bilang.. appa dan eomma tidak benar-benar menyayangiku. Taehyung bilang appa dan eomma hanya pura-pura menyayangiku. Bahkan Taehyung mengumpati appa dan eomma yang menurutnya sudah berusaha mencelakaiku. Taehyung juga bil-"_

" _Dan kau percaya begitu saja semua yang dibilang Taehyung?"_

" _Aku... aku, tak tau."_

" _Ikuti kata hatimu Jimin. Maka kau akan tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."_

 _Jimin terdiam. Berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk dalam batinnya. Menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kembali ke pelukan appa dan eommanya, atau menuruti perkataan Taehyung untuk menjauhi appa dan eommanya.._

 _Dan tepat di saat itulah Jimin melihat ke arah Jungkook._

" _Jimin.. hyung.." gumam si gigi kelinci yang tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

 _Seketika itu Jimin sadar. Apapun itu, tak ada alasan bagi Jimin untuk meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin, appa dan eomma nya. Bukan masalah mereka akan benar-benar menyayangi Jimin atau tidak, tapi ini demi Jungkook. Demi Jungkook yang memang seharusnya Jimin perjuangkan. Demi Jungkook yang harus hidup bahagia. Demi Jungkook, Jimin rela melakukan apapun, bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya pun Jimin rela._

 _Tidak ada kata mundur, apalagi menyerah._

" _Bagaimana, sudah tau apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Tentu saja." Jimin tersenyum. "Demi Jungkook.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Hoseok kembali ke rumah untuk menjemput Taehyung dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, untuk mengunjungi Jimin.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Taehyung hanya diam. Sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa. Bahkan ketika sampai di ruang rawat Jimin pun Taehyung masih diam.

"Tae, appa akan mengantarkan eomma mu untuk memerikasakan kandungannya. Tolong jaga Jimin sebentar."

Taehyung mengangguk, membuat Yoongi yang melihat hal itu sedikit cemas.

"Sayang, eomma tau semalam kau sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menyakiti Jimin. Kau hanya berusaha melindunginya, mungkin saja caramu agak salah." Yoongi memeluk Taehyung, lalu menangkup wajah anak pertamanya itu. "Minta maaflah pada Jimin dan bicarakan baik-baik. Eomma yakin Jimin akan mengerti. Ne?"

"Ne.. eomma."

Sepeninggal Hoseok dan Yoongi, Taehyung hanya memandangi Jimin yang masih menutup matanya di atas ranjang.

Bahkan hampir satu jam setelahnya Taehyung masih dalam posisi yang sama, tidak melakukan apapun. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung melihat Jimin yang menggeliat kecil dan mulai membuka matanya.

"Ugh, Tae.. " ucap Jimin ketika retina nya menangkap sosok Taehyung.

"H-hai Jimin." Entah kenapa, suasananya terlalu canggung bagi Taehyung.

"Tae, ini bukan kamarku, juga bukan kamarmu. Lalu ini dimana?" tanya Jimin saat dirinya merasa asing dengan keadaan di ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini.

"Emm, ini memang bukan kamarmu atau kamarku Chim."

"Jadi?"

"Ini di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit?" Jimin mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan benar saja.. ada jarum infus yang menancap di kulitnya. "Kenapa aku disini Tae? Kau tau kan kalau aku sangat tidak suka ada di rumah sakit..." Jimin mencicit di akhir kalimat.

"Emm, itu.. karena.. maafkan aku Chim. Semua ini salahku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi kembali ke tempat ini. Padahal aku tau kau sama sekali tak suka dengan tempat ini. Tolong maafkan aku yang egois ini, dan ku mohon jangan membenciku. Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudaraku, dan aku tak mau kehilangan saudaraku."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jimin untuk mengerti maksud perkataan Taehyung, dan barulah setelah itu Jimin tersenyum.

Jadi ini permasalahannya.

Perlahan Jimin mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengelus kepala Taehyung yang sedang menunduk. Membuat si pemilik kepala mau tak mau mendongak.

"Tae, kau saudaraku. Dan aku.. juga tak mau kehilanganmu.. "

Dan begitulah, selalu seperti itu. Sehebat apapun pertengkaran mereka sebelumnya, pasti akan berakhir dengan permintaan maaf.

Sementara diluar sana, empat orang dewasa yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Taehyung dan Jimin sedang menahan haru. Sekalipun tak mempunyai ikatan darah, tapi hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin lebih dari sekedar teman ataupun saudara.

 **..**

Sore hari, karena kondisinya sudah membaik maka Jimin diperbolehkan pulang. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah bicara baik-baik dengan Taehyung.

Keduanya meminta maaf karena secara tidak sengaja 'melukai' Jimin. Setelahnya meminta ijin untuk membawa Jimin kembali ke rumah Keluarga Kim.

Awalnya Taehyung tidak menyetujui, karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi lagi pada Jimin. Namun dengan bujukan Hoseok dan Yoongi, akhirnya Taehyung memberikan ijin agar Jimin kembali kerumahnya.

Konyol memang, ketika orang tua kandung Jimin harus meminta ijin pada orang lain untuk membawa pulang anak mereka. Tapi.. memang seperti itulah. Setidaknya ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasih Namjoon dan Seokjin pada orang yang selama ini sudah merawat Jimin.

 **...**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Jimin duduk dengan nyaman di antara appa dan eomma nya yang juga tak henti-hentinya memberikan sentuhan sayang. Bahkan saat sampai di rumah, dengan alasan Jimin yang masih lemas, Namjoon bersikeras menggendong anaknya itu menuju kamar. Dan Jimin tak bisa untuk menolak, karena memang kondisi badannya masih sedikit lemas.

Setelah membaringkan Jimin di ranjang, Namjoon segera keluar untuk menerima panggilan telepon dari salah satu karyawannya. Meninggalkan Jimin dan Seokjin di kamar bernuansa baby blue itu.

"Tidurlah sayang, nanti eomma bangunkan saat makan malam." Seokjin mengusap sayang pucuk kepala Jimin.

"Terima kasih eomma.. untuk semua kasih sayang yang sudah kalian berikan." Ucap Jimin tulus.

"Seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih, karena Tuhan mempercayakan malaikat sepertimu untuk menjadi anak kami."

Setelah mencium kening Jimin, Seokjin berniat meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun baru selangkah, tarikan ringan terasa di bajunya.

"Ada apa sayang, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Seokjin kembali duduk di samping Jimin, sambil membenarkan letak selimut biru muda yang sedikit tersingkap karena gerak tangan pemiliknya itu.

"Eomma, bolehkan Jimin menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Emm... bagaimana keadaan.. Kookie?"

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tidak mengerti apa arti pertanyaan Jimin. "Kookie?"

"Jungkookie.. adikku."

"Adik? Maksudmu adik yang ada di dalam perut eomma ini?" Seokjin mengelus perutnya pelan. "A~~ jadi namanya Jungkook?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya.. tidak terlalu baik." Ucap Seokjin jujur.

Selain kesedihan, Jimin bisa dengan jelas melihat raut penyesalan di wajah cantik eomma-nya itu. Membuat Jimin yakin, keadaan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang disengaja, _mungkin._

"Eomma.. maukah berjanji satu hal padaku?"

"Hm?"

"Tolong jaga Kookie dengan baik, karena Jimin sangat menyayanginya. Jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Jimin juga ingin Kookie bisa hidup bahagia dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari appa dan eomma. Bisakan.. appa dan eomma menjaga Kookie sampai waktunya tiba nanti? Jimin mohon..."

Seokjin merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari perkataan Jimin, namun tak tau apa tepatnya. Hanya saja Seokjin merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas hatinya, membuatnya ingin memeluk Jimin dan tak pernah melepasnya.

Entahlah, Seokjin tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan macam apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Tidak sayang. Bukan hanya eomma dan appa yang akan menjaga Kookie, tapi kau juga. Berjanjilah kita akan menjaganya bersama-sama."

Jimin tidak mengiyakan ataupun menolak janji yang diucapkan Seokjin. Hanya senyuman yang diberikan sebagai jawabannya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, karena lusa kita akan membeli semua perlengkapan untuk Kookie. Baju, boneka, kereta dorong, mainan, dan semua hal lain. Kita akan membeli lalu menatanya bersama-sama. Ne... "

"Bersama-sama?" Namjoon yang baru masuk kamar Jimin langsung menyahut. "Apa kalian tidak ingin mengajakku?" ucapnya pura-pura sedih.

"Jiminie, haruskah kita mengajak pak tua yang gila kerja itu? Yang bahkan masih mengurusi masalah kantor walaupun sudah ada di rumah?"

"Ayolah... yang barusan itu hanya sekretarisku. Aku bahkan minta jadwalku selama dua minggu kedepan dikosongkan. Karena pak tua ini ingin sekali pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama anak dan istrinya."

Seokjin dan Jimin berpandangan, setelah itu sama-sama tersenyum jahil.

"Tapi Tuan Kim, apa kau sanggup menghadapi istrimu yang sedang hamil ini? Karena sepertinya akan ada banyak sekali hal-hal aneh yang diinginkannya."

"Emm.. " Namjoon pura-pura berpikir.

"Jimin juga punya banyak tempat yang ingin dikunjunginya."

Namjoon menyudahi kegiatan pura-pura berpikirnya dan berdiri dengan tegak. Membuat gesture seperti sedang hormat bendera.

"SIAP. Apapun yang Ratu Seokjin dan Pangeran Jimin inginkan pasti hamba laksanakan. Tanpa terkecuali."

"Ku pegang janjimu Raja Namjoon."

 **.**

 _Berapa lama lagi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BTS – Come Back Home**

 **22 November 2017**


	13. Please, Stay With Me

Jimin tak ingat kapan terakhir kali memandang mutiara milik Jungkook yang ada di kalungnya. Baru tadi pagi ketika bercermin, Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan 10 menit kemudian Jimin menyadari bahwa di lehernya tidak ada satupun benda yang menggantung.

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Jimin saat menyadari hal itu..

 **PANIK.**

Bagaimana bisa Jimin seceroboh itu untuk menghilangkan mutiara milik Jungkook?! Tanpa adanya mutiara itu, Jimin tak akan tau bagaimana perkembangan Jungkook.

Setiap sudut rumah sudah diobrak-abriknya, tapi tetap tidak ada. Satu hal yang Jimin takutkan, bagaimana kalau terjadi hal buruk dengan Jungkook karena mutiara itu hilang?

Beruntung, saat Jimin 'mengunjungi' Jungkook, bocah kelinci itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

 _Atau mungkin ada?_

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **MARET**

Bahkan seminggu setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit, Jimin masih diperlakukan seperti pasien oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Melakukan apapun _selain urusan kamar mandi_ di atas ranjang. Makan diatas ranjang, nonton tv dari atas ranjang, dan hal-hal lain yang sebenarnya bisa Jimin lakukan sendiri. Hanya sesekali saja Jimin keluar kamar, itupun harus dengan proses perijinan yang sulit.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau eomma-nya itu memaksa sambil memasang raut muka sedih, Jimin mana tega. Pun dengan Namjoon, appa-nya itu seakan mendukung semua keputusan sang nyonya Kim.

Bukannya Jimin tak suka, hanya saja ini terasa sedikit... berlebihan?

 **..**

"Eomma.."

"Hmm. Ada apa Jiminie?"

Seokjin masih sibuk mengecek kue keringnya diatas nampan. Sementara Jimin memasukkan kue kering yang sudah matang ke dalam toples tanpa semangat.

"Kapan kita belanja?"

"Belanja?"

"Iya eomma.. " Jimin mulai merajuk. "Belanja barang-barang untuk Kookie."

"Nanti sayang."

"Tapi nanti kapan? Eomma sudah mengatakan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu."

Seokjin memasukkan nampan terakhir ke dalam oven. Melepas sarung tangannya lalu duduk disamping Jimin.

"Nanti sayang, setelah kau benar-benar sembuh. Eomma tak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengajakmu keluar dalam keadaan belum sehat."

"Eomma~~ aku sudah sembuh bahkan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan itu sudah seminggu yang lalu."

Jimin mengambil satu cookies lalu menggigitnya dengan ganas, membuat Seokjin yang melihatnya tertawa gemas. Anaknya itu kalau merajuk benar-benar lucu.

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa kemarin yang mengeluh sakit perut setelah makan ice cream hm?"

"Emm, memangnya siapa eomma?" Jimin memasang ekspresi pura-pura berpikir. "Apakah Kookie?"

"Bukan. Tapi hyung-nya Kookie yang nakal ini." Seokjin mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembul Jimin. Yang dibalas cengiran polos dari si pemilik pipi.

"Setelah appa pulang kita akan menemui Dokter Nam. Untuk menanyakan apakah anak eomma ini sudah boleh jalan-jalan atau belum."

"Siap eomma." Ucap Jimin antusias. "Berapa lama lagi appa pulang?"

"Mungkin satu jam lagi. Sekarang Jiminie mandi dulu lalu makan. Setelah kue terakhir matang, eomma juga akan siap-siap."

Jimin mengangguk senang. Lalu mengambil satu cookies dan berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Membuat Seokjin harus berteriak histeris.

"JANGAN LARI JIMINIE~"

 **.**

"Eomma.. kenapa appa belum pulang juga?"

Jimin mondar mandir sambil sesekali melihat ke arah gerbang depan, berharap bahwa mobil sang kepal keluarga muncul dari sana. Terlihat sekali bahwa anak itu sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu kedatangan appa-nya.

Sedangkan Seokjin, wanita cantik itu masih duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil membolak balik majalah. Sebenarnya tadi Namjoon sempat mengabari bahwa dirinya akan pulang sedikit terlambat karena pertemuan mendadak dengan kliennya. Ini pun sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, mungkin 5 menit lagi sampai.

Seokjin sengaja tak memberi tahu Jimin hal ini. Ingin sedikit menggoda, pikirnya.

"Sepertinya appa sedang sangat sibuk di kantor dan akan pulang malam."

Mendengar itu, Jimin langsung berlari dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Menatap eomma-nya dengan wajah super sedih yang entah bagaimana terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Seokjin.

"Apa itu artinya kita tidak jadi pergi?"

Oh lihatlah. Seokjin merasa jadi orang paling kejam di dunia. Bukannya ikut sedih, tapi malah merasa gemas saat melihat wajah sedih anaknya yang siap menangis kapan saja itu.

"Mungkin.."

Sesuai perkiraan, air mata yang sedetik lalu hanya menggenang di sudut mata kini perlahan keluar dan membasahi pipi gembil Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa Jiminie, kita masih bisa pergi lain kali kan.."

Ternyata Seokjin masih betah menggoda anaknya itu. Padahal Jimin sudah menangis sesenggukan dengan wajah super sedih _yang sialnya malah terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Seokjin._

 **Brakk**

"APPA PUL- eoh?"

Tangisan Jimin berhenti sesaat ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan tenaga berlebih.

"Appa~~"

"Jiminie? Kenapa menangis sayang?"

Namjoon melempar tas kerjanya sembarang arah, agar dua tangannya bisa membalas pelukan sang anak yang kembali melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Jim-Jimin pikir appa akan pulang tel-telat. Dan kita tak jadi keluar."

"Appa memang pulang telat, tapi tak selama itu hingga harus membatalkan rencana kita." Ucap Namjoon sambil menuntun Jimin agar duduk di sofa.

"Tapi tadi eomma.."

"Eomma?"

"Eomma bil-bilang, appa akan pulang malam sehingga kita tak jadi pergi keluar." Jimin kembali membasahi kemeja kerja Namjoon dengan air matanya.

"Jin-ah.." panggil Namjoon dengan nada datar. Maksudnya sih ingin memarahi istrinya itu karena sudah membuat anak kesayangan mereka menangis.

"Hm? Apa? Kenapa?" Seokjin pura-pura tak tau apa maksud panggilan Namjoon padanya. "Ah~ sayang, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan siap-siap. Kasian Jimin yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

Seokjin melepas pelukan Jimin dari Namjoon, menyuruh suaminya itu segera beranjak untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap. Sementara Jimin masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Sudah Jiminie, jangan menangis lagi. Kan appa sudah pulang." Seokjin mengambil tissue lalu membersihkan air mata yang ada di wajah Jimin.

"Tapi eom-"

"Aww!"

"Eomma kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Jimin panik saat tiba-tiba Seokjin mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kookie menendang perut eomma."

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Sepertinya Kookie sedang berusaha memberitahu eomma kalau Kookie tidak suka melihat Jimin hyung-nya sedih." Seokjin sedikit melirik wajah Jimin yang masih dihiasi raut khawatir.

Sebenarnya ini hanya trik saja agar Jimin berhenti menangis. Jungkook sama sekali tidak menendang perutnya, _karena memang Jungkook belum bisa menendang_. Tapi tak apalah berbohong sedikit, batin Seokjin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin yang dijawab anggukan oleh Seokjin, membuat si pemilik pipi gembul itu seketika berhenti menangis. Lalu sedikit menundukkan badannya agar bisa berbicara di depan perut eomma nya.

"Kookie, maafkan hyung ne karena sudah menangis di depan Kookie. Hyung janji tidak akan menangis lagi di depan Kookie, karena hyung tak mau Kookie ikut sedih." Sebagai penutup, Jimin mencium perut eomma nya. Tepat dibagian yang tadi 'ditendang' oleh Jungkook.

Seokjin tersenyum sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jimin. Membiarkan anak pertamanya itu 'mengobrol' dengan sang adik, sambil sesekali ikut masuk dalam obrolan.

 _20 menit kemudian_

Namjoon turun dari tangga dengan tampilan yang fresh. Polos shirt warna hitam dengan sedikit aksen merah di bagian leher, dipadu padankan dengan jeans biru pudar yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengira bahwa ayah dari Kim Jimin itu masih berusia dibawah 25 tahun.

"Lama sekali. Lihat, Jimin sampai tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggumu." Seokjin masih setia mengelus kepala Jimin yang berada di pahanya.

"Maaf sayang. Aku hanya tidak mau terlihat seperti seorang sopir yang sedang menemani majikan cantiknya.. " Namjoon menoel dagu Seokjin. " ...dan anak imut mereka jalan-jalan. Aku tidak mau kalian malu kalau aku berdandan asal-asalan."

"Gombal." Seokjin tersipu malu mendengar gombalan suaminya itu. Menurut Seokjin, mau berpenampilan seperti apapun Namjoon akan tetap terlihat menawan. Wajah tampan dan berwibawanya didukung dengan postur tubuh sempurna, tak akan ada yang menganggapnya sebagai seorang sopir.

Setelah selesai dengan acara gombal menggombal, keduanya memutuskan untuk segera berangkat. Namjoon dengan perlahan dan hati-hati menggendong tubuh Jimin menuju mobilnya. Sementara Seokjin mengekor dibelakang.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari Namjoon atapun Seokjin yang berbicara. Bahkan si sopir pun juga ikut diam.

Tidak ada masalah apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya saja mereka tak ingin membuat Jimin yang sedari tadi masih tidur tiba-tiba terbangun.

 **.**

 _Sejak tadi Jimin terus memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang sibuk memperlihatkan barang-barangnya. Mulai dari baju, celana, beani, mainan, boneka tidur, dan masih banyak hal lainnya._

" _Kookie, kenapa semua ada kelincinya?" tanya Jimin setelah mengamati semua barang-barang Jungkook yang didominasi motif dan bentuk kelinci._

" _Karena Kookie suka kelinci. Jadi semua harus kelinci. Hehehe.."_

 _Jimin ikut tertawa melihat adiknya yang begitu antusias memperlihatkan semua barang-barangnya. Bocah itu terlihat begitu bahagia dan tanpa beban menunjukkan semua yang berbau kelinci dihadapan Jimin._

" _Kalau seumpama kelincinya diganti kucing mau?"_

" _Gak mau. Kookie maunya kelinci!"_

" _Tapi kan kucing juga lucu.."_

" _Ish hyung, pokoknya Kookie gak mau." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan posisi tangan yang bersedekap di dada._

 _Jimin tertawa sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook. Adiknya ini benar-benar keras kepala, persis seperti orang tua mereka._

 **.**

Barulah ketika sampai di Rumah Sakit, Seokjin membangunkan Jimin. Karena tentu saja pemeriksaan tak akan bisa dilakukan selama Jimin masih tertidur.

Pemeriksaan berlangsung sekitar 15 menit saja. Dan hasilnya... Dokter Nam mengatakan bahwa Jimin dalam keadaan baik. Sudah bisa melakukan banyak hal di luar rumah. Tapi tetap, Jimin tak diperbolehkan terlalu lelah atau terlalu stress.

Setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dokter Nam, kini mereka menuju ke sebuah baby shop yang ada di pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin banyak sekali bicara. Yang ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Sesampainya di baby shop, Jimin langsung mengambil satu kereta belanja berukuran besar. Mendorongnya dengan semangat sambil melihat-lihat semua barang yang dilewatinya. Sementara Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mengekor di belakangnya hanya bisa tersenyum, sembari mengambil beberapa barang yang menurut mereka menarik.

Baru 10 menit, Jimin sudah mengambil lagi kereta belanja _karena yang pertama sudah penuh._

"Appa, Eomma.. mana yang lebih bagus?" Jimin memperlihatkan dua baju bayi yang terlihat lucu. Sama-sama berwarna merah, hanya saja mempunyai bentuk kerah yang berbeda.

"Yang kanan / Yang kiri." Jawab Namjoon dan Seokjin bersamaan.

"Oke." Kedua baju itupun masuk ke keranjang belanja. Karena Jimin tak mau dibilang pilih kasih kalau hanya salah satu dari pilihan appa atau eomma nya yang dia ambil.

Setelah selesai memilih baju dan celana bayi untuk Jungkook, Jimin beralih ke bagian selimut. Sedangkan NamJin masih ada di bagian baju dan celana.

Jimin melihat banyak sekali selimut baby yang disusun rapi sesuai dengan warnanya. Bagian selimut warna merah diapit oleh deretan selimut warna biru dan warna kuning. Ketiga warna itu terlihat menarik, membuat Jimin bingung harus memilih warna yang mana.

Merah, itu adalah warna kesukaan Jungkook. Sedangkan biru adalah kesukaan Jimin. Tapi entah kenapa, Jimin juga tertarik dengan yang warna kuning.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut warna merah, biru dan kuning masing-masing satu.

Warna merah dan biru sudah masuk ke keranjang, tinggal mengambil yang warna kuning. Karena tumpukan selimut warna kuning yang cukup tinggi, membuat Jimin terpaksa mengambil di tumpukan yang letaknya di bagian bawah. Tangan kanan menarik ujung salah satu selimut, sedangkan tangan kiri berusaha menahan selimut lain agar tidak jatuh berserakan. Sedikit lagi hingga selimut kuning itu berhasil Jimin ambil, saat tiba-tiba..

 _Arghh!_

Selama dua detik Jimin merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di dadanya. Hingga tanpa sadar menarik selimut itu terlalu kuat, dan membuat semuanya jatuh berserakan.

Mendengar teriakan Jimin, Namjoon dan Seokjin reflek berlari menghampiri Jimin yang saat ini duduk dilantai dengan banyak selimut kuning berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Ya ampun Jimin. Kau kenapa sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" Seokjin memeriksa tubuh Jimin dengan panik. Takut sesuatu yang tak baik terjadi pada Jimin.

"Tak apa eomma. Aku tadi hanya kaget saja saat selimut itu tiba-tiba jatuh. Hehehe... "

"Benar tak ada yang sakit?" Tanya Namjoon yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jimin.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bayar ini semua lalu pulang. Kau harus istirahat sayang."

"Ne eomma."

Jimin masih bertanya-tanya dengan kejadian tadi. Walau hanya selama dua detik, tapi Jimin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. Tapi kemudian rasa sakit itu hilang begitu saja dan Jimin merasa seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

' _Apakah mungkin ini...'_

 **...**

" _Eoh? Bukankah tadi pagi hanya ada satu titik putih di mutiara ini? Tapi kenapa sekarang titik putihnya ada 2? Ah, mungkin saja aku yang salah lihat._ "

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **APRIL**

"Benarkah?" mata Jimin yang tadinya hanya sanggup terbuka setengah kini membulat sempurna lengkap dengan binar bahagianya.

"Iya sayang. Jadi sekarang ayo cepat bangun. Mandi, lalu bersiap." Seokjin mencubit hidung mungil Jimin. "Jangan sampai kita ketinggalan pesawat dan semuanya batal."

"SIAP EOMMA." Jimin berdiri diatas ranjangnya lalu melompat beberapa kali sambil berteriak heboh.

Seokjin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, ini pertama kalinya keluarga kecil mereka berlibur. Apalagi mereka akan pergi ke Busan, kampung halaman yang entah kapan terakhir kali mereka kunjungi.

Setelah merapikan tempat tidur, Seokjin mengambil tas hitam berukuran sedang lalu memasukkan segala keperluan Jimin yang harus dibawa.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat keadaan kamarnya yang sudah rapi. Baju ganti yang sudah disiapkan eommanya ada di atas ranjang, lengkap dengan sepatu, jaket dan beannie-nya.

 **.**

Jimin turun dari tangga dan melihat orang tuanya sudah ada di ruang tamu dengan tas milik masing-masing yang ada di atas meja.

"Appa, Eomma.. sedang apa?"

"Hah~" Seokjin menghela napas lelah sambil menurunkan tangannya yang tadi ada tepat di depan dahi Namjoon. "Appa-mu berulah lagi sayang."

"Kali ini apalagi?"

"Kulkas."

"Kulkas?" Jimin memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan bertanya seakan minta penjelasan.

"Hehehe. Hanya kecelakaan kecil. Kulkasnya tak apa-apa kok." Namjoon nyengir tak berdosa, seolah perbuatannya tadi adalah hal yang sangat manusiawi dilakukan. Membuat Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala tak habis pikir.

Sedangkan Jimin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Appa-nya itu memang hobi sekali berbuat ceroboh. Dan Jimin sudah terbiasa.

"Tuan, apa semua sudah siap?" tanya sopir yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Ah iya, tolong bawa tas ini ke mobil."

"Baik."

 **..**

Sebenarnya mereka berencana menghabiskan waktu sepuluh hari penuh untuk liburan ini. Tapi melihat kondisi Jimin yang kadang-kadang terlihat pucat dan lelah, bahkan sesekali mengeluh pusing, akhirnya liburan mereka hanya bertahan selama 6 hari. Tapi walaupun begitu mereka bertiga tetap menikmati liburan ini.

Namjoon sungguh senang akhirnya bisa bebas dari berkas-berkas kantor yang sangat membosankan dan melakukan hal menyenangkan dengan keluarganya.

Seokjin seperti menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang sesungguhnya, saat bisa melihat dua laki-laki kesayangannya yang tampak sangat bahagia.

Sedangkan Jimin merasa lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya mereka pergi berlibur, menikmati family time yang sangat berkualitas.

Ketika berangkat mereka hanya membawa 3 tas berukuran sedang, maka saat pulang tas mereka berubah jumlah menjadi hampir 2 kali lipat. Banyak sekali oleh-oleh yang mereka bawa.

1 tas besar warna biru berisi oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Jung. Mulai dari sepatu dan dasi serta jas untuk Hoseok. Baju hamil, dress dan beberapa aksesoris untuk Yoongi. Satu stel pakaian lengkap _mulai dari kaos, kemeja, jaket, bandana merah hitam, celana dan jam tangan bahkan sepatu puma keluaran terbaru_ untuk Taehyung. Tak lupa baju dan perlengkapan bayi untuk Baby Jung.

1 tas lain warna merah yang isinya hanya milik Jungkook. Mulai dari baju dan celana, kaos kaki, topi, jaket, selimut, bahkan beberapa mainan juga ada. Semuanya Jimin yang memilih, Seokjin dan Namjoon hanya membantu memberi sedikit saran untuk barang yang akan Jimin pilih ketika membeli. Namun semua yang Jimin pilih adalah barang yang baru bisa digunakan Jungkook ketika umurnya sudah beranjak 3 tahun. _Karena di rumah, semua keperluan Jungkook dari usia 0 bulan sampai 2 tahun sudah lengkap._

Yang terkahir adalah tas warna putih berukuran sedang. Bukan baju atau aksesoris yang ada didalamnya, melainkan album foto keluarga.

Selama hampir seminggu ini di Busan, mereka mengabadikan semua momen yang dilewati. Hitung-hitung sebagai pengganti karena selama 16 tahun ini tidak ada satupun album foto keluarga di rumah mereka. Jadi di kesempatan ini mereka membuat album foto keluarga sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jadilah, lebih dari 10 album foto yang mereka bawa pulang dari Busan.

 **..**

" _Jimin hyung."_

" _Hm?"_

" _Kookie sayang sama Jimin hyung."_

" _Hyung juga sayang sama Kookie."_

" _Apa itu berarti kita akan selalu bersama-sama dengan appa dan eomma juga?"_

 _Jimin menggigit bibirnya bingung._

 _Apa mungkin mereka bisa hidup bersama? Mengingat bahwa dirinya dengan Jungkook nanti harus 'bertukar tempat'. Kalau ditanya, pastilah Jimin ingin sekali bisa hidup bersama appa, eomma dan Jungkook. Karena memang itulah impian terbesar Jimin, hidup bahagia bersama keluarga yang sangat dia sayangi. Tapi apakah itu semua mungkin terjadi kalau-_

" _Jimin Hyung jangan melamun." Jungkook mencubit pipi kanan Jimin, setelah itu memasang wajah kesalnya. "Kookie tidak suka diabaikan."_

" _Ah, maaf Kookie. Hyung hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."_

" _Sesuatu apa?" tanya Jungkook agak ketus._

" _Emm... apa Kookie mau berjanji satu hal pada hyung?"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Jimin hyung mau Kookie selalu menyayangi Appa dan Eomma. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, Kookie harus menjadi anak yang kuat dan bisa membanggakan Appa dan Eomma. Bisa?" Jimin mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan._

 _Jungkook terlihat sedikit berpikir. Setelah beberapa saat, bocah itu mengangkat tangannya dan melilitkan jari kelingking mereka. "Kookie janji akan menjadi anak yang kuat dan bisa membuat bangga semua orang. Kookie juga janji akan menjaga Jimin hyung, karena Kookie sangat menyayangi Jimin hyung."_

 _Jimin kemudian memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa dia juga sangat menyayangi Jungkook dan akan melakukan apapun agar bisa memberikan kebahagian untuk bocah itu._

' _Tapi.. kenapa masih tetap abu-abu?'_

 **..**

Setelah mobil mereka memasuki halaman rumah, Seokjin membangunkan dua pria disampingnya. Namjoon yang bangun lebih dulu langsung keluar dan membantu sopir untuk mengeluarkan tas-tas yang ada di bagasi.

Sementara Seokjin berusaha membangunkan Jimin yang terlihat masih tertidur nyenyak. Kalau diamati, ada raut lelah di wajah Jimin dan Seokjin tak akan mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Rencananya nanti setelah Jimin istirahat cukup, mereka akan ke rumah sakit untuk check up. Berharap bahwa kondisi Jimin baik-baik saja.

"Jiminie.. bangun sayang. Kita sudah sampai di rumah." Seokjin mengusap lembut pipi Jimin.

Butuh waktu sekitar tiga menit untuk Seokjin bisa membangunkan Jimin. Setelahnya pun Seokjin harus memapah tubuh Jimin yang masih enggan untuk membuka kedua matanya. Sampai di kamar, Seokjin menidurkan Jimin di ranjang. Lalu melepas sepatu serta jaket yang tadi melekat di tubuh Jimin agar tidur anak itu nyaman.

"Istirahatlah sayang. Kalau nanti butuh apa-apa panggil eomma saja." Seokjin membenarkan letak selimut lalu mencium kening Jimin dengan sayang.

 **..**

Jimin terus memegangi dadanya sambil bergerak random diatas ranjang. Selain rasa sesak, pening yang tiba-tiba datang membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Belum lagi dengan mual yang sejak tadi tak kunjung hilang.

" _Eomma, Appa. Sakit..._ " Lirih Jimin tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hampir selama 2 jam Jimin hanya merintih dan bergerak tak karuan, berharap rasa sakitnya segera pergi. Menangispun rasanya tak berguna, rasa sakit itu tetap tak mau pergi.

Jimin lelah. Ingin sekali rasanya dia tidur, atau pingsan pun tak apa. Asalkan Jimin bisa istirahat tanpa ditemani rasa sakit yang belakangan ini semakin sering datang. Tapi.. entahlah, kapan keinginannya itu bisa terwujud. _Atau lebih tepatnya.. bisakah terwujud?_

Hingga akhirnya mata sipit itu tertutup sempurna, bersamaan dengan rintihan dan tangisan yang tak lagi terdengar.

 **..**

Namjoon memasuki kamar Jimin berniat membangunkan si pemilik kamar. Saat sudah duduk di pinggir ranjang, bisa Namjoon lihat wajah Jimin yang agak pucat. Selain itu rambutnya juga terlihat lepek.

"Jiminie, ayo bangun." Namjoon mengguncang pelan bahu Jimin.

"Selamat pagi appa." Ucap Jimin dengan suara seraknya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Iya." Bohong Jimin. Tak mungkin dia jujur tentang apa yang dirasakannya tiap malam, karena Jimin tak mau membuat appa dan eomma-nya khawatir. Jadi setiap kali ditanya, pasti Jimin akan menjawab tidurnya nyenyak dan pulas, seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Syukurlah." Namjoon mengusak rambut Jimin pelan. "Bangun, mandi lalu kita sarapan. Setelah ini kita ke rumah sakit untuk check-up."

Begitupun saat di rumah sakit. Ketika ditanya oleh Dokter Nam, Jimin selalu menjawab keadaannya baik. Tak ada hal serius yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hanya pusing dan mual yang kadang tiba-tiba datang, itupun jarang.

Padahal sebenarnya, ada hal yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dari pada sekedar pusing dan mual. Tapi sekali lagi, Jimin tak mau membuat appa dan eomma-nya kepikiran. Jadi jalan terbaik adalah mengatakan bahwa semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

 **..**

" _Semakin terlihat indah._ "

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **MEI**

Jimin dengan sangat semangat bersepeda menuju rumah Keluarga Jung dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanja yang ada di keranjang depan sepedanya.

Tadi pagi Jimin berbelanja dengan Seokjin. Di tengah acara belanja mereka, Yoongi menghubungi Seokjin untuk titip sesuatu. Sebenarnya Yoongi hanya titip 2 box susu ibu hamil. Hanya saja Jimin merengek untuk sekalian membelikan Mama Yoongi buah-buahan serta beberapa baju dan boneka untuk Baby Jung.

Jadilah, yang awalnya hanya ada satu kantong untuk Yoongi, kini ada lebih dari empat kantong karena Jimin terlalu semangat berbelanja.

 _ **Kring kring kring**_

Jimin membunyikan bel sepedanya saat sudah sampai di halaman depan rumah Keluarga Jung. Saat melihat Yoongi dan Taehyung yang keluar dari pintu utama, Jimin langsung mengambil semua kantong belanjannya dan berlari.

Jimin bahkan membiarkan sepedanya jatuh begitu saja _,_ yang berhasil membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung berteriak panik. Untung saja sepeda itu jatuh ke kanan, sehingga sama sekali tak melukai Jimin. Tapi tetap saja, kejadian tersebut membuat pasangan ibu dan anak itu memekik kaget.

"Jiminie, lain kali hati-hati sayang." Ucap Yoongi saat Jimin sudah selesai berlari dan berdiri di depannya. "Bagaimana kalau sepeda tadi jatuh lalu melukaimu?"

Seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, Jimin malah menyerahkan semua kantong belanjaannya secara 'paksa' pada Taehyung, lalu berlutut untuk menyamakan posisi kepalanya dengan perut wanita cantik dihadapannya.

"Hai jagoan, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jimin mengangguk satu kali lalu berkata bahwa dirinya juga baik-baik saja.

Sementara Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya diam sambil tersenyum menyaksikan Jimin yang sedang 'mengobrol' dengan Baby Jung.

"Apa hari ini kau sudah bertemu dengan Kookie hyung?"

Mengenai Kookie.. Yoongi, Taehyung maupun Hoseok sudah tau tentang hal itu. Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menceritakannya.

Bagaimana Jimin memanggil adiknya dengan nama Kookie.

Bagaimana Jimin mengklaim bahwa Kookie adalah kelinci.

Bagaimana Jimin mengatakan bahwa Kookie sangat menyukai warna merah.

Dan yang terpenting adalah bagaimana Jimin sangat menyayangi Kookie dan tak mau hal yang buruk menimpa adiknya itu.

"Chim. Bagaimana kalau ngobrolnya di dalam saja? Tanganku sudah hampir patah membawa semua belanjaanmu ini."

"Tae. Masak bawa segitu udah capek? Kau kan harus kuat Tae, biar nanti bisa menjaga adikmu. Kalau kau lemah begitu trus gimana nanti kau menjaga adikmu. Iya kan baby?" Jimin memeletkan lidahnya pada Taehyung, setelah itu kembali mengobrol dengan Baby Jung.

Taeyung tidak menyerah, dia berusaha mencari cara agar tangannya bisa segera beristirahat dari semua kantong belanjaan ini. Karena sungguh, tangan Taehyung sudah pegal sekali membawa semuanya.

Mau diletakkan di lantai.. tak mungkin. Karena pasti Jimin akan langsung berteriak heboh dan memarahi Taehyung yang sudah 'mengotori' barang-barang itu dengan cara meletakkannya di lantai.

Setelah berpikir keras hampir lima menit lamanya, Taehyung mendapatkan satu ide agar tangannya tak semakin lelah.

"Chim.. " panggilnya lembut.

"Hm." Yang hanya dibalas gumaman tak peduli dari Jimin.

"Ke dalam yuk, kasian eomma dari tadi berdiri terus. Nanti kalau baby capek gimana?"

"Oh! Kau betul Tae." Jimin berdiri tegak lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan meninggalkan Taehyung begitu saja yang masih kerepotan membawa semua belanjaan yang tadi Jimin bawa.

"Mama.." ucap Jimin manja setelah keduanya duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Taehyung masih sibuk membongkar kantong belanjaan.

"Iya sayang, ada apa?"

"Jimin lapar, tapi Jimin ingin tidur."

Yoongi melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding.

 **11.37**

Ah, sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Pantas saja Jimin sudah lapar. Tapi kalau ingin tidur juga, bagaimana caranya?

"Bagaimana kalau sambil menunggu masakan matang, Jimin tidur sebentar. Nanti kalau masakannya sudah matang akan mama bangunkan."

Jimin mengangguk, "Tapi.."

"Hem? Tapi apa sayang?"

"Jimin mau tidur sama mama."

"Iya. Nanti mama temenin tidur, tapi setelah makan siangnya selesai."

Jimin menggeleng. "Maunya sekarang.."

Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Tak biasanya Jimin manja seperti ini, seperti ada yang tidak beres. Tapi.. entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaan Yoongi saja.

Semua dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. _Semoga.._

"Baiklah, mama akan menemanimu tidur. Tapi, bagaimana dengan makan siangnya? Bukankah kau sedang lapar?"

Jimin mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil membawa sepiring strawberry.

"Kau ingin Tae yang memasak?" tanya Yoongi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin.

Taehyung yang baru duduk dan mendengar namanya disebut, langsung menatap bingung ke arah Jimin dan eomma-nya.

"Tae, bisakah kau membuatkan makan siang untuk Jimin?"

"Tentu saja eomma, percayakan padaku." Ucap Taehyung semangat. "Jadi Jimin, kau ingin makan siang apa?"

Jimin berpikir sebentar. Entah kenapa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya bubur, tak ada makanan lain.

Mungkin karena kedengarannya makan bubur di siang hari seperti ini enak? Atau mungkin karena tenggorokan Jimin yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit? Hingga sepertinya makan bubur tidak akan membuat tenggorokannya tambah sakit?

" _Bubur._ "

"Apa Jim? Aku tidak dengar."

" _Bu..bur."_

Jimin berucap pelan bahkan tanpa suara. Kepalanya tiba-tiba pening dan tubuhnya terasa lemas luar biasa, bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara pun tak bisa. Jimin langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. Diam beberapa saat sambil memejamkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya yang tiba-tiba kabur.

Keadaan itu tak luput dari perhatian Yoongi dan Taehyung. Keduanya bisa melihat peluh yang keluar di wajah pucat Jimin.

"Jimin, kau kenapa?" Yoongi mengambil tissue lalu mengelap peluh yang mulai membanjiri wajah Jimin.

" _Pusing.. tidur.._ " Jimin kembali bergumam tanpa suara.

"Tae, bantu eomma membawa Jimin ke kamar setelah itu buatkan bubur. Eomma tak mau Jimin tidur dalam keadaan perutnya kosong."

"Ne."

Taehyung menggendong tubuh Jimin dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar yang ada disamping kamarnya, _kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi kamar baby Jung nanti._

Diletakkannya tubuh Jimin dengan sangat hati-hati di ranjang warna kombinasi biru putih itu. Setelah memastikan posisi tidur Jimin benar-benar nyaman, Taehyung menaikkan selimut sampai batas dada Jimin.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur Chim.. " ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Jimin. "Kalau sudah siap akan kubangunkan." Taehyung beranjak setelah melihat Jimin mengangguk kecil.

Sepeninggal Taehyung, Yoongi duduk disamping Jimin. Mengelus pucuk kepala pemuda mungil itu penuh sayang sampai si empunya tidur.

Sampai 20 menit kemudian Taehyung kembali ke kamar itu sambil membawa bubur buatannya beserta segelas air putih.

"Chim, ayo bangun. Makan siangmu sudah siap."

Jimin yang awalnya tertidur kini menggeliat pelan saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang pelan tangannya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Jimin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Jimin memandang mangkok bubur yang ada di pangkuan Yoongi, setelah itu mengalihkan pandangan ke Taehyung dan bergumam " _Suapi._ "

Mengerti akan maksud Jimin, Taehyung mengambil mangkok bubur dari pangkuan Yoongi. Mengambil bubur itu sesendok, meniupnya pelan, setelah itu disuapkannya pada Jimin.

Lebih dari 15 menit, waktu yang dibutuhkan Jimin untuk menghabiskan buburnya. Itu pun Jimin harus beberapa kali menahan mual karena bubur yang tiba-tiba saja terasa hambar di lidahnya. Padahal Jimin tau, bubur buatan Taehyung adalah yang terbaik.

Tapi... entahlah. Rasanya lidah Jimin mati rasa, _tak tau kenapa._

Dan setelah suapan terakhir, Yoongi memberikan segelas air putih sebagai penutup. Membersihkan sekitar bibir Jimin yang terdapat sedikit noda bekas buburnya.

"Tidurlah sayang, Mama tau kau lelah." Yoongi membenarkan letak selimut Jimin lalu membereskan tempat bekas makannya. Berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur. Berbalik sebentar untuk melihat Taehyung yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping Jimin sambil mengelus sayang pucuk kepala si mungil yang kini sudah tertidur.

Selalu saja begini. Sedikit saja merasa lelah, kondisi Jimin akan drop.

Yoongi sungguh tak tega melihatnya. Berkali-kali Jimin mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin menjadi seperti Taehyung. Bisa melakukan apa saja tanpa merasa khawatir akan kelelahan apalagi pingsan, atau bahkan sampai menginap di rumah sakit.

Jimin juga ingin bersekolah, ingin berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, ingin bermain basket, ingin jalan-jalan di Sungai Han tiap akhir pekan, ingin.. semua hal yang normal dilakukan oleh remaja seumurannya.

Tapi semua itu rasanya tak mungkin, melihat kondisinya yang sekarang. Lihat, hanya bersepeda dengan jarak kurang dari 200 meter saja Jimin sudah seperti ini. Masih untung Jimin tak sampai pingsan di tempat hingga harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Yoongi menghela napas satu kali sebelum menutup pintu kayu bercat biru muda itu.

 **..**

" _Entahlah, rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan kalung ini. Sangat indah, tapi seperti menyimpan sebuah kesedihan. Ah, dari pada kupakai, lebih baik kusimpan saja agar aman._ _ **"**_

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **JUNI**

 _Jam 1 dini hari_

Jimin bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya sambil bergumam kalimat random. Bajunya pun sudah basah oleh keringat di beberapa bagian.

Belakangan ini Jimin semakin susah tidur. Kalau biasanya rasa sakit itu datang di waktu Jimin sudah tidur, kini rasa sakit itu datang bahkan sesaat setelah Jimin berbaring. Sakitnya pun semakin menjadi, bahkan disertai rasa sesak di dadanya. Seolah udara yang ada disekitarnya berubah menjadi air, yang membuat Jimin susah bernapas.

Dan malam ini adalah puncaknya.

Awalnya Jimin pikir hal itu akan berlalu begitu saja, _seperti biasa_. Namun sudah hampir tiga jam, bukannya membaik tapi dadanya malah semakin terasa sesak dan menyakitkan. Sedikit saja bergerak, rasa sakit itu akan semakin menyiksanya. Seperti ada yang meremas dadanya dengan erat, dengan sangat bertenaga hingga rasanya jantung itu akan meledak.

Satu hal yang Jimin inginkan, yaitu pelukan appa dan eomma-nya. Pelukan hangat yang bisa menenangkan Jimin dan mengusir rasa sakit itu. Kata-kata penenang yang sanggup membuat Jimin bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal. Usapan sayang yang bisa membuat Jimin kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

Jimin tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia harus memanggil mereka. Karena sungguh, ini rasanya sangat sakit, amat sangat sakit. Dan Jimin tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya sendirian. Dia butuh appa dan eomma-nya.

Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Jimin bergerak mendekat ke arah nakas, _mengabaikan air tak kasat mata yang semakin merampas pasokan udara disekitarnya dan membuat Jimin semakin sulit bernapas._

Tiap milimeter bergerak, rasa sakitnya akan sepuluh kali lipat semakin terasa. Kepala Jimin terasa semakin berputar tak karuan, perutnya makin mual dan pandangan mata mulai kabur. Jimin menggunakan sisa kesadarannya untuk berusaha menjatuhkan gelas berisi air putih di nakas. Sedikit lagi tangan pucat itu bisa meraihnya, dan-

 _Prangg!_

Diambang batas kesadarannya, sayup-sayup Jimin mendengar langkah kaki dua orang dewasa yang menuju kearah kamarnya.

" _Eomma.. appa.._ " lirih Jimin sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna.

 **NamJin side**

 _Prangg!_

Namjoon dan Seokjin terlonjak kaget dalam tidurnya. Keduanya lalu dengan tergesa berlari menuju sumber suara yang mereka yakini berasal dari kamar Jimin di lantai dua. Merapalkan berbagai macam doa berharap bahwa ketika membuka pintu kamar putranya, yang mereka lihat adalah Jimin sedang tidur nyenyak dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Namun kenyataannya berkata lain.

Hal pertama yang mereka lihat saat memasuki kamar Jimin adalah posisi selimut, sprei, bantal dan guling yang tak beraturan. Tapi yang membuat keduanya berteriak panik adalah saat melihat Jimin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Seluruh kulit tubuhnya sangat pucat, bibir membiru dan lengan kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah karena terkena pecahan gelas.

"JIMIN!"

Namjoon mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya keluar, sementara Seokjin terus memposisikan tangan kanan Jimin keatas, berharap dengan begitu darah yang keluar tidak terlalu banyak. Entah itu tindakan yang tepat atau tidak. Seokjin benar-benar panik dan tak bisa memikirkan hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan.

 **.**

 _Jimin terus memperhatikan Jungkook yang sedang bermain jenga di depannya. Terkadang Jungkook akan tertawa puas karena berhasil mengambil satu batang jenga. Tapi tak jarang pula Jungkook akan berteriak kesal karena tumpukan jenga-nya roboh begitu saja hanya karena satu gerakan kecil._

 _Lain Jungkook, lain Jimin. Kalau Jungkook hari ini penuh dengan tawa bahagia, maka Jimin kebalikannya._

 _Entahlah, Jimin hanya merasa sedih tanpa tau apa alasannya. Ingin sekali rasanya menangis, tapi sekali lagi.. alasan apa yang membuat Jimin ingin menangis? Lagipula bagaimana nanti kalau Jungkook bertanya kenapa hyung kesayangannya ini menangis? Apa yang harus Jimin jelaskan?_

 _Huffttt_

 _Jimin mencoba untuk melenyapkan perasaan tak tentunya itu. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin tidak boleh sedih, karena pastinya hal itu akan membuat Jungkook sedih juga. Dan Jimin sudah berjanji, bahwa dirinya tak akan sedih apalagi sampai menangis di depan Jungkook._

 **.**

Namjoon masih sibuk menenangkan istrinya yang sejak 25 menit lalu tak berhenti menangis. Segala macam ucapan sudah Namjoon lontarkan, namun itu semua masih belum berhasil membuat istrinya itu tenang.

Barulah saat pintu ruangan kaca disamping mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang dengan jas putih yang berjalan keluar, Seokjin menghentikan tangisannya dan tergesa untuk menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Jimin baik-baik saja kan?"

"Jin, setelah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat kau bisa menemui Jimin. Dan Namjoon, kita harus bicara."

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Dokter Nam yang sedikit ambigu. Tapi ketimbang memikirkan jawaban Dokter muda itu, Seokjin lebih memilih untuk melihat kondisi Jimin. Biarlah suaminya itu yang berbicara dengan Dokter Nam.

 **.**

" _Jimin hyung kenapa sedih?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat wajah hyung nya yang tidak bersemangat._

" _Eoh? Siapa bilang hyung sedang sedih? Hyung tidak sedang sedih Jungkookie."_

 _Walaupun Jimin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum, Jungkook tidak yakin bahwa senyuman itu berasal dari hati. Bocah kelinci itu cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa senyuman hyung-nya terlihat begitu palsu dan terkesan dipaksakan._

" _Apa selama ini Kookie terlalu nakal hingga Jimin hyung tak terlihat bahagia saat bersama Kookie?"_

" _Kookie tidak nakal kok, Kookie adalah adik Jimin hyung yang paling baik. Jadi mana mungkin Jimin hyung tak bahagia saat bersama Kookie."_

" _Benarkah?" tanya Jungkook yang dijawab anggukan oleh Jimin. "Lalu apa yang membuat Jimin hyung sedih seperti ini?"_

" _Hyung, hyung hanya berpikir.. bagaimana kalau hyung nanti tidak bisa menjaga Kookie. Hyung hanya takut berpisah dengan Kookie.." terselip kesedihan yang mendalam dari ucapan Jimin._

" _Jimin hyung jangan khawatir. Kookie bisa menjaga diri sendiri kok. Justru nanti Kookie yang akan menjaga Jimin hyung. Akan Kookie pastikan kalau Jimin hyung selalu aman dan selalu bahagia." Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan semangat yang tinggi dan menggebu-gebu._

" _Gomawo Jungkookie. Hyung sangat menyayangimu.."_

" _Kookie juga sangat menyayangi Jimin hyung."_

 **.**

"Aku benar-benar bingung." Mulai Dokter Nam, yang mana membuat Namjoon lebih bingung. "Terakhir kali aku memeriksa Jimin, kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tapi saat tadi aku memeriksanya, walaupun masih diagnosis awal.. aku tau ada yang tak beres dengan kondisi Jimin."

"Apa maksudnya? Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Namjoon panik. Terakhir kali Jimin memeriksakan kesehatannya 2 minggu yang lalu, dokter muda yang juga teman kuliahnya dulu itu mengatakan keadaan Jimin baik-baik saja. Tak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan secara berlebihan.

Tapi apa ini?!

Bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu 2 minggu sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan terjadi pada Jimin? pasti ada kesalahan diagnosis yang dilakukan Dokter Nam. Jimin dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, batin Namjoon menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harap diagnosisku salah Joon." Ucap Dokter Nam seolah tau apa yang sedang temannya itu pikirkan. "Aku akan melakukan beberapa tes pada Jimin untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kuharap kabar baik yang akan kau berikan padaku."

 **..**

Namjoon sedang harap-harap cemas mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter Nam tentang hasil pemeriksaan Jimin. Berharap kabar baik lah yang akan dia dapatkan. Seokjin tak ikut karena lebih memilih menunggui Jimin yang dua hari ini masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Selain jatuh dari tangga yang membuat Jimin koma beberapa waktu lalu, apa sebelumnya Jimin pernah tidak sengaja menabrak sesuatu, terjatuh atau mengalami benturan lain?"

Namjoon diam hampir 1 menit lamanya.

' _Benturan? Terjatuh? Apa mungkin ini karena.."_

"Hei Joon, kau mendengarku?" Dokter Nam menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Tid-tidak pernah, _sepertinya.._. "

"Sepertinya?" Monolog Dokter Nam saat mendengar nada keraguan yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu. "Sudah kuduga. Kemungkinan saat Jimin terjatuh itulah dadanya terbentur sesuatu dan menyebabkan peradangan pada tulang rawannya. Kami menyebutnya Kostokondritis."

"Tapi, hal itu sudah terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kenapa baru sekarang terlihat gejalanya? Dan, bukankah selama ini Jimin rutin check-up tiap 2 minggu sekali? Lalu kenapa baru sekarang-, kenapa tidak sejak kemarin. Kenapa baru diketahui setelah semuanya, kenap-"

"Tenanglah Joon. Kemungkinan Kostokondritis ini sudah terjadi lama, atau lebih tepatnya setelah Jimin koma. Hanya saja Jimin selalu menyembunyikan sakit yang dideritanya, sehingga kami para dokter pun tidak mengetahui adanya kelainan ini. Karena Jimin memang selalu berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang dia keluhkan."

Namjoon masih belum bisa mencerna penjelasan yang Dokter Nam berikan. Semuanya terasa begitu mendadak dan membingungkan.

Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah.. kenapa Jimin harus mengalami semua ini? kenapa harus anak mungilnya itu yang menanggung semua cobaan ini? bukankah ini semua adalah dosanya dan Seokjin? lalu, kenapa tidak mereka berdua saja yang mendapat hukuman dari Tuhan? Kenapa harus Jimin.. kenapa?

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tau." Dokter Nam mengambil nafas satu kali, lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat. "Satu ginjal Jimin mengalami kerusakan dan dengan sangat menyesal kita harus segera melakukan tindakan operasi untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Jimin."

Dunia Namjoon runtuh seketika. Hukuman yang Tuhan berikan untuk keluarga mereka seakan tak ada habisnya. Seandainya saja diizinkan, Namjoon ingin menggantikan posisi Jimin agar anaknya itu tak perlu lagi merasakan sakit.

Seandainya saja bisa..

 **.**

" _Jimin hyung, kenapa duduk disitu? Ayo ikut Kookie berenang."_

 _Jimin menggeleng. "Hyung tidak bisa berenang, jadi hyung duduk disini saja."_

" _Nanti Kookie ajari. Ayo hyung cepat kesini.. Kookie bosan dari tadi main sendiri."_

" _Tapi Kook-"_

" _Ayo, pokoknya Jimin hyung harus ikut Kookie berenang." Jungkook secara tiba-tiba menarik tangan hyungnya itu. Hingga mau tak mau kaki sampai leher Jimin berada di dalam air. Sedangkan Jungkook sepertinya masih asyik mengapung dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak santai._

" _Kookie, hyung gak bisa berenang. Hyung takut tenggelam." Jimin mulai panik karena Jungkook yang beberapa detik lalu memegangi kedua tangannya agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam air, kini sudah ada sekitar 7 meter di depan._

 _Kaki Jimin bergerak random di dalam air, berusaha berjalan menuju pinggiran kolam. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi berhasil. Namun sial, kaki kanannya seperti tersandung sesuatu hingga Jimin hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke belakang._

 _Sekuat tenaga Jimin berusaha berdiri untuk memposisikan kepalanya di atas air agar bisa sekedar mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Namun entah kenapa, kolam yang tadinya Jimin perkirakan mempunyai kedalaman tak lebih dari 1,5 meter itu kini berubah sangat dalam layaknya lautan._

 _Jimin ada diambang batas kesadaran, saat sisa tenaga dan O2 di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Hal terakhir yang bisa dilihatnya adalah potret Jungkook yang semakin menjauh dan menjauh.. lalu hilang._

 **.**

"Hah hah hah."

Seokjin terlonjak kaget saat merasakan pergerakan di ranjang yang tadi menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Dan benar saja, saat mendongak bisa dia lihat Jimin yang membuka matanya lebar sambil berusaha mengambil udara dengan susah payah. Terbukti dengan nafasnya yang cepat dan tidak teratur.

"Jiminie, kenapa sayang? Apa ada yang sakit?" sementara tangan kanan mengelus kepala Jimin, tangan kiri Seokjin dengan sigap memencet tombol darurat yang ada di samping nakas.

"Eom-eomma, Jimin takut." Ucap Jimin susah payah sambil memegang erat tangan Seokjin.

"Tenang Jiminie, eomma disini." Seokjin memeluk Jimin posesif. Berusaha memberi tahu bahwa selama ada dirinya, tak ada satupun hal yang perlu anaknya itu takutkan. "Eomma akan selalu melindungimu.."

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, Dokter Nam bersama dua perawat dan Namjoon masuk ke kamar rawat Jimin dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dengan cekatan, dokter dan dua perawat memeriksa keadaan Jimin. Dan selama pemeriksaan itu, tangan Jimin tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Seokjin. Cukup merepotkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau Jimin benar-benar tak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada Seokjin?

Tak sampai lima menit, Dokter Nam selesai memeriksa Jimin. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik saat ini, namun masih harus dalam pengawasan untuk memantau perkembangannya.

Sepuluh menit, selama itu tak ada percakapan sama sekali antara tiga entitas yang ada di ruangan itu. Namjoon menatap kosong pada Seokjin yang terus saja memandangi Jimin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" Tanya Seokjin akhirnya.

Namjoon mengulang kembali semua penjelasan Dokter Nam. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Seokjin menangis terisak di pelukannya.

Keduanya berjanji untuk menjaga Jimin apapun yang terjadi, akan terus berada disamping Jimin seperti apapun keadaannya. Tak akan membiarkan Jimin melewati semua ini sendirian.

 **..**

Seperti janjinya, Namjoon dan Seokjin benar-benar ada disamping Jimin siang dan malam. Mereka tak pernah semenitpun keluar dari area Rumah Sakit tempat Jimin dirawat. Makan, mandi bahkan tidurpun mereka lakukan di ruang rawat Jimin yang kini sudah diubah layaknya apartemen mini, lengkap dengan tempat tidur ekstra. Untuk makan, kadang dibawakan Yoongi, Hoseok atau Taehyung yang datang menjenguk Jimin. Kadang sopir mereka yang mengantarkan sekaligus membawa baju ganti, tak jarang pula diantarkan oleh perawat rumah sakit atas suruhan Dokter Nam.

Masalah pekerjaan, Namjoon dan Seokjin menyerahkan semuanya pada orang kepercayaan mereka. Fokus keduanya saat ini hanya satu, yaitu Jimin.

 **..**

" _Hyung, kapan baju Kookie berubah putih?_ "

" _..._ "

" _Kookie bosan pakai baju ini terus~_ "

" _Hyung juga tidak tahu.._ "

 **..**

Entah ini harus disebut sebagai perkembangan yang baik atau buruk.

Kini Jimin menjadi lebih terbuka dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin tentang semua hal yang dirasakannya.

Tapi dari situlah NamJin tau bahwa Jimin selalu diserang rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang lebih dari 10 kali setiap harinya. Baik sakit yang muncul di kepala, dada, perut, atau di bagian tubuh lain.

Namun yang keduanya bisa lakukan hanyalah menggenggam tangan mungil itu sembari memberikan kata-kata penenang sampai Jimin tertidur. _Entah itu benar-benar tidur atau pingsan._

Bahkan setelah operasi pengangkatan satu ginjal Jimin yang rusak dua hari lalu, keadaan Jimin semakin memprihatinkan.

Menangis sudah menjadi rutinitas Jimin setiap harinya.

Bukan maksud menjadi anak yang cengeng, Jimin menangis karena rasa sakit teramat sangat yang tiba-tiba datang, tapi tak jarang juga rasa bersalah karena merasa jadi orang yang merepotkan dan tidak berguna. Yang hanya bisa tidur di ranjang tanpa bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi harus dengan bantuan orang lain mengingat dirinya baru saja selesai menjalani operasi.

Walau Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah meyakinkan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan, tapi tetap saja hal itu menjadi beban tersendiri bagi Jimin. Apalagi dengan perut eomma nya yang semakin membesar, Jimin takut semua ini akan berdampak buruk untuk perkembangan Jungkook.

Tapi sekali lagi, Namjoon dan Seokjin bahkan dibantu dengan Dokter Nam dan istrinya terus meyakinkan Jimin bahwa keadaan adiknya baik-baik saja, sangat baik malah. Karena dengan Seokjin yang ada di lingkungan Rumah Sakit membuat mereka bisa dengan mudah mengontrol perkembangan kandungannya.

 **..**

" _Kenapa, kenapa aku selalu menangis setiap kali melihat kalung ini? ada apa sebenarnya.."_

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **JULI**

Pada dasarnya sejak dulu Jimin memang tak suka ketika 'menginap' di rumah sakit. Apalagi yang sampai nyaris dua minggu seperti ini. Bau obat dimana-mana, jarum lumayan besar yang terus menempel di pergelangan tangan, makanan dengan rasa hambar yang wajib dikonsumsi tiga kali sehari, ruang gerak yang terbatas, dan banyak hal lain yang Jimin benci dari tempat bertemunya 'penyakit dan obatnya' ini.

Setelah memohon dengan beribu alasan sambil mengeluarkan semua jenis aegyo yang pernah diajarkan Taehyung, akhirnya Jimin diperbolehkan pulang dari Rumah Sakit. Lagipula Jimin merasa kalau kondisinya sudah lebih baik belakangan ini.

Luka bekas operasi sudah kering, makan minum tak perlu bantuan lagi, _walaupun Seokjin kadang memaksa untuk menyuapi,_ ke kamar mandi sudah bisa sendiri, ke taman rumah sakit tak perlu memakai kursi roda, bahkan jalan cepat _setengah berlari_ untuk mengejar Taehyung yang masih suka 'memuji tinggi badannya' pun Jimin juga sudah sanggup. Jadi untuk apa terus-terusan menginap di rumah sakit?

Akhirnya Dokter Nam memperbolehkan pasiennya itu pulang ke rumah dan hanya menjalani rawat jalan. Tentu saja dengan beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi.

Seperti Jimin harus rajin kontrol ke rumah sakit tiap 2 hari sekali, berjanji tidak akan melakukan aktivitas berat, tidak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu, harus benar-benar menjaga asupan makan, tidak boleh berada di luar rumah terlalu lama, harus meminum obatnya secara teratur dan banyak hal lagi yang benar-benar harus Jimin patuhi agar kondisi tubuhnya tidak drop.

 **.**

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jimin kini sedang ada di ruang tengah untuk menonton film. Kegiatan rutin yang mereka lakukan setiap hari setelah makan malam. Bersantai untuk menikmati family time.

Sofa yang awalnya hanya berbentuk biasa, kini sudah diganti dengan sofa yang menyerupai ranjang berukuran besar. Sehingga membuat aktivitas menonton tv mereka semakin nyaman.

Jimin berbaring di tengah, sementara Seokjin di sisi kanan dan Namjoon di sisi kiri.

"Eomma.."

"Iya sayang?" Seokjin menoleh ke samping kirinya agar bisa melihat wajah Jimin. Begitupun dengan Namjoon yang ikut menoleh ke samping kanan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kookie?"

"Kata Dokter Reika tadi Kookie baik dan sangat sehat." Seokjin mengelus perutnya dengan gerakan sayang.

"Apa kau mau menyapa-nya? Appa rasa Kookie sangat merindukan Jimin hyung." imbuh Namjoon.

Jimin sedikit merubah posisinya agar bisa berhadapan dengan perut Seokjin. Setelahnya mencium perut buncit eomma-nya itu sebagai salam pembuka.

"Hai Kookie, apa benar kata appa bahwa kau merindukanku?"

"Iya hyung, Kookie cangat melindukan Chimin hyung." Ucap Namjoon berpura-pura sebagai Jungkook.

"Hyung juga sangat merindukanmu. Baik-baik ya di dalam sana. Jangan nakal dan jangan merepotkan eomma."

"Ne, Kookie tidak akan melepotkan eomma, appa atau Chimin hyung. Kalena Kookie kan anak yang baik." Kali ini giliran Seokjin yang berperan sebagai Jungkook.

"Anak pintar, hyung bangga padamu." Jimin mencium kembali perut Seokjin disertai dengan suara kecupan yang lumayan keras, membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin tertawa gemas dengan tingkah anak pertamanya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jimin menguap lebar, menandakan bahwa acara family time mereka malam ini harus segera diakhiri. Namjoon yang lebih dulu berdiri kemudian pindah di samping Seokjin.

"Ayo Nyonya Kim, Tuan Muda.. kita ke kamar. Sudah waktunya istirahat." Namjoon membantu Seokjin yang agak kesusahan untuk berdiri, mengingat perutnya sekarang yang sudah semakin buncit. Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah berjalan dua langkah meninggalkan ruang tv, sementara Jimin ada dibelakang mereka.

 **DEG!**

Baru sedetik kaki Jimin menapak lantai, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing luar biasa. Napas Jimin sesak dan tubuhnya hampir limbung, kalau saja tangan kirinya tak berpegangan pada pinggiran sofa. Dengan posisi menunduk dan tangan kanan yang meremat bagian dada, bisa Jimin lihat cairan berwarna merah yang terus menetes keluar dari hidungnya dan mengotori lantai. Jimin hanya bisa menggumam memanggil Eomma dan Appa nya. Bersamaan dengan pandangan yang mulai buram, sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran Jimin hilang dan-

 **Bruk**

Sontak membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin memekik panik melihat tubuh mungil Jimin terjatuh di lantai.

 **.**

" _Oh!" Jimin memekik kaget saat melihat Jungkook yang berjalan kearahnya tidak sendiri. Ada sosok lain yang mengekor di belakang bocah kelinci itu._

" _Jimin hyung, Kookie kangen~" ucap Jungkook saat sudah berada di pelukan Jimin._

" _Hyung juga kangen." Jimin memeluk Jungkook dengan erat._

" _Hyung kesini untuk menjemput Kookie kan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang hyung. Kookie sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Appa dan Eomma." Jungkook berkata dengan ceria._

 _Sementara Jimin tak tau harus menjawab apa. Mungkinkah ini sudah saat nya?_

" _Hyung, Jimin Hyung."_

" _..."_

" _Hyung jangan melamun terus."_

" _Ah, maaf. Hyung hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bisakah Kookie bermain sebentar? Hyung harus bicara dengan paman itu."_

" _Oke. Jangan lama-lama ya hyung."_

 _Sementara Jungkook sudah sibuk dengan mainannya, kini Jimin berjalan menghampiri sosok yang sejak tadi mengikuti Jungkook._

" _Hai.." sapa Jimin kikuk._

" _Hai juga Jimin."_

" _Emm.. bagaimana Jungkook?"_

" _Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu."_

" _Aku sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk meyakinkan appa dan eomma agar tetap mempertahankan Jungkook. Dan aku juga sudah memastikan bahwa mereka bisa menerima dan menyayangi Jungkook. Tapi.."_

" _Tapi kenapa?"_

" _Tapi kenapa.." Jimin ragu-ragu untuk menyuarakan kegelisahannya. " ... baju Jungkook masih abu-abu? Ken-kenapa tidak berubah.. putih? Apa itu berarti aku gagal?"_

" _Mutiara Jungkook akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Bukankah kau tau itu?"_

" _..."_

" _Mutiaranya hilang?"_

 _Jimin mendongak dengan mata membulat kaget. Setelah itu menunduk kembali sambil mengangguk kecil._

" _Berhasil.. atau gagal.. hanya mutiara itu yang bisa menjawab. Bukan aku."_

" _Tapi-"_

 _Jimin mendongak hanya untuk melihat asap putih terang yang perlahan bergerak menjauh. Tanpa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya._

 _Secepat kedipan mata, ruangan yang tadinya berwarna putih kini berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Jungkok yang beberapa detik lalu masih duduk di lantai dan asyik bermain, kini berdiri di depan Jimin._

 _Pandangan polos dan binar bahagia yang biasa Jimin lihat, kini berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Seakan tersimpan kemaran yang amat besar dari kedua mata bulat itu._

" _Kook-kookie.."_

" _Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Appa dan Eomma. Apa itu salah hyung?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang terkesan dingin dan menghakimi._

" _Tid-tidak."_

" _..."_

" _Maaf. Se-secepatnya hyung akan mengantarmu bertemu Appa dan Eomma. Kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi Jungkookie.."_

" _..."_

" _Hyung janji aka-"_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _Jimin jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan mata membulat kaget dan mulut menganga shock saat melihat tubuh Jungkook berubah menjadi asap hitam pekat. Menyebar ke segala arah lalu hilang tak bersisa._

 **.**

Seokjin berlari memasuki ruang UGD dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, tanpa peduli perut besarnya yang ikut bergejolak sakit di setiap langkah kakinya.

Hatinya terasa hancur tak bersisa saat mendengar kata 'maaf' dari Dokter Nam. Bukan kata itu yang ingin dia dengar. Bukan kenyataan pahit seperti ini yang ingin dia terima. Bukan, bukan seperti ini..

Seokjin mendekat ke salah satu brankar. Menangis tersedu-sedu sambil berusaha membuka selimut putih dihadapannya. Pelukan erat dari Namjoon yang juga sedang menangis disampingnya sama sekali tak digubris.

Yang Seokjin tau kini dunianya tak akan sama lagi. Satu harta paling berharganya pergi.

"Jiminie... bangun sayang. Ayo kita pulang." Seokjin membuang selimut yang menutup tubuh Jimin. Sedikit meringis saat melihat pergelangan tangan Jimin yang dibalut perban tipis warna putih yang hampir berubah merah keseluruhan.

"Kita belum membeli **baby box** , kita juga belum menghias kamar Kookie." Seokjin mengusap perut besarnya.

"Seokjin.."

"Ah! Bukankah kita juga sudah berjanji untuk foto bersama sayang? Bahkan kita juga sudah membeli pigura besar yang akan dipasang di ruang tamu."

Tak hanya Namjoon, Dokter Nam dan istrinya, serta beberapa perawat yang ada di ruangan itu tak kuasa menahan tangis.

"Ayo Jiminie cepat bangun~"

"Kumohon, biarkan Jimin istirahat." Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke pelukannya. Membenamkan kepala sang istri ke dadanya.

"Tapi Namjoon, Jimin harus segera bangun. Kita sudah ada janji dengan fotografer. Baju untuk kita berfoto juga sudah selesai dibuat." Racau Seokjin seperti orang linglung dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Namjoon.

"Sadarlah Jin. Jimin sudah pergi. Biarkan dia istirahat dengan tenang. Apa kau tega melihat Jimin yang setiap hari selalu merasa kesakitan?! Apa kau tega!"

Seokjin terdiam, tubunya sama sekali tak bergerak dengan manik mata kosong. Setelahnya, memandang netra Namjoon dengan ekspresi amat terluka. "Siapa bilang Jimin sudah pergi? Jimin masih ada disini, Jimin masih bersama kita. Jimin tak mungkin pergi, aku tau itu." Seokjin berbalik untuk memandang wajah pucat Jimin. "Jangan pergi Jiminie, eomma tau. Kau sangat menyayangi Kookie kan? Kau ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut Jungkookie kan? Kau ingin kita bisa foto berempat dengan baju yang sudah eomma buat kan? Iya kan?" Seokjin meringis saat merasa perutnya yang tiba-tiba melilit luar biasa sakit, namun ditahannya.

Dokter Reika yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan pasiennya langsung berjalan mendekat, memegang bahu Seokjin untuk memberi sedikit kekuatan. Untuk rasa sakitnya, juga untuk kesedihannya karena kepergian anak tercintanya.

"Jiminie.. apa kau tega meninggalkan kami tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" Seokjin menunduk, mencium kening Jimin penuh cinta sambil terisak.

 **.**

" _JUNGKOOK!"_

 _Jimin terus terlari mengelilingi ruang putih tanpa ujung tersebut sambil memanggil si bocah kelinci kesayangannya. Namun nihil, tak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda keberadaan Jungkook._

" _Jungkookie.. kumohon kembalilah." Jimin menyerah, tak kuat lagi rasanya untuk berlari. "Hyung janji akan membuatmu bertemu dengan appa dan eomma."_

 _Sedetik kemudian, Jungkook muncul di hadapan Jimin. Ekspresi wajah Jungkook masih sama seperti terakhir Jimin melihatnya, dingin dan menusuk._

" _Kook-kookie.."_

" _Pergilah hyung. Jangan kembali sebelum kau benar-benar yakin bisa mempertemukanku dengan appa dan eomma."_

" _Tapi.."_

" _Sampai jumpa." Ucap Jungkook sebelum dirinya menghilang untuk yang kedua kali._

 _Jimin kembali dibuat panik karena menghilangnya Jungkook. Namun belum sempat berlari satu langkah untuk mencari Jungkook, Jimin merasa dari arah belakang ada sesuatu yang menariknya dengan kuat. Membuatnya melayang dan berputar beberapa kali, lalu jatuh di ranjang putih yang terasa sangat lembut dan hangat._

 **...**

Seokjin memekik kaget saat merasakan bulu mata yang bergerak pelan menyapu pipi basahnya.

Tak hanya Seokjin, Namjoon dan orang lain yang masih ada diruangan itu pun menunjukkan ekpresi yang sama saat mengetahui Jimin yang 'hidup' kembali.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba lagi, Dokter Nam dan perawat segera menghampiri Jimin untuk melakukan tindakan medis. Memasang alat pendeteksi detak jantung, memasang infus, memasang kembali selang oksigen dan beberapa tindakan lain.

Namjoon menumpu tubuh Seokjin yang tiba-tiba saja melemas tak kuat berdiri. Diambang batas kesadarannya, Seokjin sempat berkata..

"Lihatkan, Jimin tidak pergi. Tadi dia hanya tidur sebentar."

... setelahnya pingsan. Entah karena lelah menangis atau karena terlalu lelah.

 **..**

Namjoon dan Seokjin menyebutnya keajaiban.

Tak lebih dari 3 jam setelah Jimin mendapatkan kembali detak jantungnya, anak itu membuka mata dan tersenyum manis seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Menyapa ' _Selamat pagi_ ' pada Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedang menunggunya bangun.

2 hari setelahnya kondisi Jimin berangsur-angsur membaik. Hebatnya lagi, Jimin bahkan tak memerlukan bantuan masker oksigen untuk bernafas. Jalan-jalan pun Jimin sudah sanggup, walaupun itu hanya di taman rumah sakit.

Dan setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan untuk memastikan kondisinya benar-benar baik, akhirnya Jimin diperbolehkan pulang.

 **..**

' _Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi? Mutiara ini sekarang berwarna putih bersih dan terlihat sangat indah..'_

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **AGUSTUS**

Sekali lagi.. Namjoon dan Seokjin menyebutnya keajaiban, saat Jimin mereka kembali. Bahkan kini keadaannya sangat baik.

Selama lebih dari 2 minggu berada dirumah, Jimin sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh sakit. Entah itu ketika berlari mengejar Taehyung yang terus memanggilnya 'bantet', membawa barang berat seperti kardus berisi banyak buku, bolak balik naik turun tangga, ataupun ketika seharian berbelanja semua kebutuhan Jungkook di mall.

Jimin benar-benar terlihat seperti remaja normal yang bebas melakukan apapun tanpa takut merasakan sakit.

 **..**

Dengan perut besarnya, terkadang Seokjin mengajak Jimin untuk mengunjungi butiknya, berbelanja beberapa barang untuk Jungkook di perjalanan pulang lalu menatanya dikamar yang akan dipakai si bungsu. Dan yang rutin mereka berdua lakukan setiap hari adalah memasak bersama untuk sarapan atau makan malam.

Namjoon sendiri beberapa kali mengajak Jimin main ke kantornya. Sampai disana, Jimin selalu disambut antusias oleh semua pegawai perempuan yang gemas dengan anak Presdir mereka. Bahkan tak jarang ketika pulang Jimin membawa banyak sekali hadiah dari para noona yang bekerja di kantor itu. Namjoon sangat bersyukur, bahwa Jimin dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

Sementara Taehyung, setiap 3 hari dalam seminggu pasti akan menjemput Jimin untuk diajak menghabiskan waktu dirumahnya. Melakukan banyak hal disana, seperti bermain game bersama, membantu dan mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang membuat kue, merecoki Hoseok yang sedang menata kamar untuk baby Jung, tak jarang juga mengerjakan PR sekolah Taehyung. Atau kadang keduanya bersepeda keliling komplek perumahan mereka sampai sore hari.

Tak pernah satu hari pun Jimin lewatkan tanpa senyuman. Semua orang sangat menyayangi Jimin dan memperlakukannya dengan baik. Selalu meluangkan waktu agar bisa bersama dan melihat senyuman si mungil itu.

 _ **.**_

" _Kookie~~ kau dimana?"_

" _..."_

" _Hyung mohon keluarlah, hyung benar-benar merindukanmu."_

 _Setiap malam Jimin selalu berusaha mencari Jungkook, namun hasilnya tetap sama.. Jungkook tidak ada dimanapun. Padahal Jimin sangat merindukan adik kelincinya itu._

 _Jungkook tak ada dimanapun, seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Sejauh apapun dan sekeras apapun Jimin mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil._

" _Apa Jungkook benar-benar marah padaku?"Monolog Jimin. "Mungkin kalau aku berhasil menemukan mutiara itu, Jungkook mau menemuiku. Dan aku bisa segera membawanya untuk menemui appa dan eomma. Tapi dimana aku harus mencarinya..."_

 _Jimin kembali berlari tak tentu arah, masih berharap bisa menemukan Jungkook._

' _Waktuku tak banyak lagi. Aku harus segera mencari dan menemukan mutiara itu. Atau.. Jungkook akan ikut denganku. Tapi tidak, tak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jungkook harus lahir ke dunia serta mendapatkan kasih sayang dari appa dan eomma. Aku sudah berjanji.'_

 _Dengan keyakinan itu, Jimin kembali berlari dan berteriak mencari Jungkook. Berharap bahwa bocah itu akan muncul dan menemuinya, walaupun hanya beberapa detik._

 _ **.**_

Di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini, Keluarga Kim maupun Keluarga Jung sedang sibuk dirumah masing-masing. Mereka berencana untuk menghabiskan hari libur ini dengan piknik dan menikmati family time bersama.

 **Kim's house**

"Jiminie, apa kau sudah siap? Semuanya sudah lengkap kan?" teriak Seokjin dari ruang tamu.

"Sudah eomma. Sebentar lagi aku turun." Jawab Jimin sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Jin-ah, jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Kookie keluar dari perutmu? Kan masih belu-"

Plak!

"Awwh." Ringis Namjoon karena pukulan Seokjin yang tidak main-main di perutnya.

"Gunakan otak jeniusmu itu Kim Namjoon. Kookie tidak akan tiba-tiba lahir hanya karena aku berteriak. Lagipula kata Dokter Reika, Kookie masih akan lahir dua mingguan lagi."

"Tapi ka-"

"Appa~ Eomma~ "

Teriak Jimin sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Tak sampai disitu, bahkan saking semangatnya Jimin langsung melompat ke punggung Namjoon. Untung saja si empunya punggung sedang dalam posisi siap. Kalau tidak, sudah pasti keduanya akan terjatuh dan menimpa bumil di depan mereka.

Dan Jungkook akan benar-benar lahir hari ini..

 **Jung's house**

"Tae, sudah kau pastikan semuanya masuk mobil? Tak ada yang tertinggal kan?"

"Beres semuanya, appa jangan khawatir. Bahkan boxer motif pisang kuning milik appa sudah sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tas." Taehyung terkikik di akhir kalimatnya.

"Heh anak nakal! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengintip boxer ku ha?!"

"Siapa yang mengintip?!" Taehyung membela diri. "Aku tadi hanya tak sengaja melihat appa sedang berdiri di depan kaca dan bergaya seperti model boxer kok."

"Sengaja atau tidak itu tetap saja namanya mengintip. Kemari kau! Akan ku beri pelajaran!"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah dua anak adam beda usia itu berlari kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah. Hosek beberapa kali mengumpat karena kekuatan lari Taehyung yang seperti alien, lincah dan pergerakannya tak bisa diprediksi sehingga sangat sulit ditangkap. Sedangkan Hoseok merasa kewalahan dan cepat lelah jika harus tanding lari dengan bocah lincah yang tak lain anak kandungnya itu.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Yoongi sedang mencari-cari sesuatu dengan agak kepayahan. Dengan tangan kiri yang sedang memegang perut besar 7 bulannya, Yoongi terus mengobrak abrik seisi kamar. Mendesah lelah saat kembali tak menemukan apa yang sedang dicarinya.

Yoongi sudah akan menyerah, sedetik sebelum matanya melihat benda bulat kecil bersinar yang ada di atas karpet bulu berwarna hitamnya. Saat didekati, Yoongi mendesah lega karena benda itulah yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Yoongi segera mengambilnya, walaupun agak sulit karena perut besarnya.

"Entah kenapa hari ini aku ingin sekalinya memakainya." Yoongi memeriksa kembali penampilannya. "Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil merapikan sweater turtle neck merah menyala yang sangat pas dipadukan dengan kulit putihnya.

Saat semua sudah siap, Yoongi segera turun ke ruang tamu untuk menemui suami dan anak tercintanya.

"Sedang apa mereka?" Ucap Yoongi saat melihat keduanya kejar-kejaran tak jelas.

"Eomma sudah selesai?" Tanya Taehyung yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. "Ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jimin."

Sementara Hoseok hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah Taehyung yang seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

 **..**

Seperti rencana awal, dua keluarga itu menghabiskan waktu dengan piknik bersama. Terlihat dengan jelas kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut mereka berenam.

Seokjin dan Yoongi yang memilih duduk bersama sambil mengawasi Jimin dan Taehyung yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti bocah play group. Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang memanggang daging, sosis, jagung dan beberapa bahan lain.

"Yoongi-ya, apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk adik Taehyung?" Helaan napas panjang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Seokjin lontarkan. "Hei Hei! Jawaban macam apa itu Yoon?!"

"Entahlah, aku bingung."

"Bingung? Apa segitu sulitnya mencari nama untuk anakmu? Perlu bantuanku?"

"Tidak tidak. Bukan itu maksudku eon.."

"Lalu?"

"Hoseok dan Taehyung sudah gila. Mereka seperti sedang berlomba untuk memberikan nama terbaik. Kalau tidak salah hitung, sudah ada 57 pilihan nama untuk baby." Yoongi menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Hahaha, sampai segitunya ya? Mereka benar-benar bersemangat menyambut baby."

"Yah begitulah.." Yoongi mengambil piring berisi salad lalu mulai memakannya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kondisi Jimin?"

"Jimin baik, sangat baik. Sekarang Jimin bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yoongi antusias.

"Em. Besok datanglah ke rumah, dan lihat apa saja yang sudah Jimin lakukan dengan kamar Jungkook."

"Sepertinya Jimin sangat menunggu kehadiran adiknya, sama seperti Taehyung." Yoongi kembali memperhatikan Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih berlari kesana kemari tanpa lelah.

"Benar sekali. Bahkan Jimin sudah mempersiapkan semua hal untuk Jungkook.. " Seokjin mengelus perutnya dengan sayang. " .. sampai Jungkook berumur 7 tahun nanti."

"Daebak." Yoongi berseru kagum. Meletakkan piring saladnya di bawah lalu bertepuk tangan heboh.

Seokjin dan Yoongi masih melanjutkan obrolannya saat tiba-tiba Jimin dan Taehyung berlari ke arah mereka.

"Eomma, lapar..." Ucap Jimin memelas, yang kemudian di copy-paste oleh Taehyung.

"Kalian lapar?" Tanya Namjoon yang dijawab anggukan kompak oleh Jimin dan Taehyung. "Kemarilah, ambil sesuka kalian."

Taehyung berdiri dan dengan segera mengisi piring miliknya dengan beberapa daging dan sosis, namun tidak dengan Jimin. Si mungil itu malah tiduran dengan paha Seokjin sebagai bantal. Badannya terasa lemas dengan detak jantung yang tak normal. Semakin lama semakin kencang dan menyesakkan.

Merasa ada hal yang tak beres, Seokjin segera menatap Jimin. Dan benar saja, anaknya itu meremat bagian dadanya dan memejamkan matanya erat, seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Jiminie, sayang.. ada apa?" Seokjin mengusap kening Jimin yang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin. Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan nafas tersengal dan erangan kesakitan oleh Jimin. Yoongi yang ada disampingnya pun ikut panik melihat kondisi Jimin yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang ikut panik mengetahui hal tersebut.

Jimin tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, karena rasa sakit teramat sangat yang dirasakannya. Dengan nafas yang semakin berat dan pening luar biasa, pandangan Jimin perlahan memburam.

Tepat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap sempurna, Jimin melihat benda bulat yang bersinar di depannya. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Jimin tersenyum bahagia.

" _Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu.._ "

 **..**

" _Kookie~ kau dimana?" Jimin berlari mencari adik kelincinya itu dengan semangat. Senyum tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya._

" _Apa kau tidak kangen dengan Jimin hyung?"_

" _Ayo Kookie, keluarlah. Hyung punya sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatmu senang."_

" _Kau akan benar-benar menyesal kalau tak segera keluar."_

" _Kookie~ cepatlah-"_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _Tiba-tiba saja sosok bocah kecil berbaju putih yang sejak tadi Jimin cari muncul dihadapannya. Sontak saja Jimin langsung memeluk erat bocah yang sudah 1 bulan lebih tak ditemuinya itu._

" _Kookie~~ hyung kangen."_

 _Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Bahkan memeluk bocah yang dipanggilnya Kookie itu sambil menangis sesenggukan._

 _Setelah puas menangis hampir 10 menit, Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Jungkook. Mengusap air matanya lalu memandang Jungkook dengan binar campuran kerinduan, kelegaan dan kebahagiaan._

" _Kookie juga kangen dengan Jimin hyung."_

 **.**

Semua berubah panik saat melihat Jimin yang sedetik lalu mengerang kesakitan dan bernafas dengan tak teratur, kini sama sekali tak bergerak. Anak itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Sebagai laki-laki yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Jimin, Taehyung langsung menggendong tubuh itu menuju mobil. Sementara Namjoon membantu Seokjin yang terlihat sangat kesulitan berdiri dengan perut buncit sembilan bulannya, dan Hoseok yang membantu Yoongi berdiri.

Perjalanan menuju rumah sakit terasa sangat menakutkan bagi ke-limanya. Beruntung letak rumah sakit tidak terlalu jauh dan kondisi jalanan sedang lengang, sehingga hanya butuh waktu 7 menit untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Jimin langsung dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat.

 **.**

 _Jimin benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya. Sejak tadi, yang dilakukannya hanya memandang Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa sela._

" _Hyung.." panggil Jungkook mengambil atensi Jimin._

" _Ya?"_

" _Hyung bilang tadi membawa sesuatu untukku."_

" _Ah iya. Hyung sampai lupa."_

 _Jimin melepas kalung yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu menunjukkannya di depan Jungkook._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Kau bilang ingin bertemu appa dan eomma kan?" Pertanyaan Jimin dijawab anggukan oleh Jungkook. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu mereka." Ucap Jimin sambil memakaikan kalung dengan bandul mutiara berwarna putih pada Jungkook._

" _Benarkah hyung?"_

" _Tentu saja. Hyung yakin nantinya kau akan hidup bahagia, karena appa dan eomma akan sangat menyayangimu."_

" _Terima kasih. Kookie sangat menyayangi Jimin hyung." Jungkook memeluk Jimin seerat mungkin._

' _Hyung juga menyayangimu, sangat sangat menyayangimu. Apapun akan hyung lakukan demi kebahagianmu, sekalipun harus mengorbankan hidupku...'_

 **.**

Tak ada satupun yang tak khawatir dengan keadaan Jimin.

Beberapa jam lalu bocah itu terlihat melakukan banyak hal dengan semangat. Berlari kesana kemari dengan tawa khas miliknya, yang membuat semua orang ikut tertawa. Mengangkat barang-barang dengan santai, bahkan sempat juga menggendong Taehyung dan berjalan 3x putaran karena kalah suit.

Namun berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Jimin hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Jangankan berbicara, bernapas pun harus dibantu dengan begitu banyak peralatan medis. Sendirian di ruangan steril itu tanpa boleh dijenguk siapapun.

Bahkan ketika Jimin yang beberapa kali menunjukkan raut kesakitan dalam pejaman matanya, atau mendadak mengalami kejang.. Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya bisa melihat dari luar ruangan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

 **..**

Seminggu kemudian keadaan Jimin masih tetap sama. Belum sadar, namun beberapa kali mengalami kejang dan kondisinya menurun.

 **..**

Hoseok terpaksa membawa keluarganya pulang ke rumah, karena khawatir dengan kondisi Yoongi dan baby mereka. Sementara Seokjin masih ngeyel untuk menunggu Jimin sampai sadar, tanpa peduli pada keadaannya sendiri. Namjoon akhirnya mengijinkan istrinya itu untuk tetap menunggui Jimin, dengan syarat Seokjin harus menggunakan kursi roda dan tidak menolak ketika Dokter Reika memeriksanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jungkook, Dokter Reika memperkirakan bahwa Jungkook akan lahir sekitar satu minggu lagi. Sehingga Seokjin memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Jaga-jaga seandainya Jungkook lahir lebih cepat dari perkiraan, sekaligus agar bisa tetap bisa menjaga Jimin.

 **..**

Seokjin sedang makan siang ketika seorang suster masuk ke ruang rawatnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan mengatakan bahwa kondisi Jimin tiba-tiba drop setelah sebelumnya sempat mengalami kejang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tak pelak hal itu membuat Seokjin langsung berlari dengan susah payah untuk menuju ruangan Jimin dirawat secara intensif. Tanpa peduli bahwa suster yang memberitahunya tadi kini berteriak panik melihat Seokjin yang dalam kondisi hamil besar sedang berlari di sepanjang lorong.

Sesampainya di depan ruang ICU, yang pertama kali Seokjin lihat adalah raut kesakitan di wajah Jimin. Sementara disampingnya ada beberapa dokter dan suster yang entah sedang sibuk melakukan apa. Tapi yang Seokjin tau, mereka sedang berusaha keras menyelamatkan anaknya.

Dari arah belakang terlihat Namjoon yang juga berlari panik menghampirinya. Saat baru sampai tadi, Namjoon melihat Seokjin berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Namjoon berlari mengejarnya.

Saat melihat Seokjin berhenti di depan ruang ICU, barulah Namjoon tau apa yang menyebabkan istrinya itu berlari panik. Tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon langsung memeluk Seokjin yang sudah terduduk di lantai. Memberikan kecupan ringan dan kata-kata penenang, walaupun sebenarnya dirinya juga sedang khawatir.

Seokjin sendiri tak tau harus menangis seperti apalagi. Rasanya persediaan air matanya sudah limit, sudah ada di batas paling akhir.

Kenapa harus seperti ini? kenapa harus Jimin yang menanggung semua ini? kenapa tidak dirinya saja?

"Tuhan benar-benar tak adil."

Dalam hati, Namjoon mengiyakan perkataan Seokjin.

Mereka berdua yang pernah melakukan dosa, tapi kenapa harus Jimin yang menanggung semuanya?!

Mempermainkan pernikahan, membohongi kedua orang tua masing-masing, sempat berusaha melakukan aborsi untuk menyingkirkan darah daging mereka yang sayangnya gagal. Tak sampai disitu, ketika buah hati mereka lahir ke dunia, perlakuan buruk yang selalu mereka berikan, dan masih banyak dosa lain yang sudah keduanya lakukan. Bukankah itu berarti mereka pantas mendapatkan hukuman dari Tuhan?!

Tapi pada kenyataannya.. Jimin lah yang selama ini menderita. Seakan-akan semua hukuman dilimpahkan ke Jimin.

Kalau bisa, keduanya rela menggantikan posisi Jimin saat ini. Karena sungguh, rasanya tak sanggup ketika harus melihat buah hati mereka terus merasa kesakitan. Sementara keduanya tak bisa berbuat apapun. Bahkan untuk sedikit menggenggam tangan mungil itu tak bisa.

Haruskah mereka menyerah?

Haruskah mereka membiarkan Jimin pergi saja?

Apakah dengan membiarkan Jimin pergi, adalah pilihan yang terbaik?

"Jin-ah.. haruskah kita membiarkan Jimin pergi?"

Seokjin yang masih terisak hanya bisa menggeleng tak rela. Dirinya benar-benar tak siap jika harus kehilangan Jimin. Anaknya itu baru sebentar mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Masih sangat banyak hal lain yang ingin Seokjin lakukan dan berikan untuk Jimin.

"Apa kau tega setiap hari melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu? jangan pikir dengan membiarkannya pergi berarti aku tidak menyayanginya."

"Tapi..."

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana menderitanya Jimin? dulu aku memang sangat membenci kehadiran Jimin, dan menganggapnya sebagai perusak masa depanku. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku sadar bahwa kehadiran Jimin bukanlah sebuah kesialan, melainkan sebuah anugrah yang seharusnya sangat sangat ku syukuri."

"..."

"Selama 7 bulan ini, Jimin mengajariku apa artinya sebuah keluarga. Bukan hanya sebatas status, tapi keluarga adalah tentang kasih sayang, pengorbanan dan kebersamaan. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melihat kebahagiaan anak dan istriku. Tapi aku tak akan sanggup melihat keluargaku menderita. Kau mengerti maksudku kan sayang?"

"Haruskah.. kita-"

"Tuan Nyonya. Pasien sudah sadar dan mencari eomma appa nya."

Sontak keduanya berdiri memandang ke arah Jimin berada. Dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat Jimin yang ternyata juga sedang memandang keduanya.

Mata yang mereka rindukan itu akhirnya terbuka. Senyuman yang mereka nantikan akhirnya muncul, walaupun terhalang oleh masker oksigen. Tapi bisa mereka lihat Jimin sedang tersenyum manis, dan menggumam ' _eomma.. appa.._ '

 **.**

' _Jiminie.. kumohon..'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **YUI - Please Stay With Me**

 **05 Juni 2018**


	14. Good Goodbye

"Appa, eomma.. bolehkah aku tidur sekarang? Aku-, aku benar-benar lelah."

Seokjin yang awalnya ingin mengatakan tidak, pada akhirnya harus mengangguk juga saat di sisi lain Namjoon menggenggam tangannya seraya tersenyum. Memberikan isyarat ' _tolong biarkan Jimin beristirahat. Dia sudah terlalu lelah.'_

Setelah mendapatkan kecupan di kening dari Namjoon dan Seokjin, pada akhirnya mata sipit itu tertutup. Membuat pemiliknya bisa tidur dengan tenang, tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi. Karena memang inilah waktunya untuk dia beristirahat.

Waktunya Kim Jimin mereka tidur. Waktunya Kim Jimin mereka menutup mata. Waktunya Kim Jimin mereka beristirahat.

Tepat sebelum helaan nafas itu terdengar untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Namjoon dan Seokjin bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara lemah itu berkata..

"Tolong sayangi Kookie. Karena Jimin sangat menyayanginya, seperti Jimin sangat menyayangi appa dan eomma. Selamat tinggal.."

Dan setelah itu, hanya suara tangis yang terdengar. Tak ada yang bisa memilah suara tangis siapa yang paling keras, atau suara tangis siapa yang paling lirih. Karena semua terdengar sama. Mengisyaratkan kehilangan yang sangat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka harus merelakan. Merelakan seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi pergi.

 _Seperti yang pernah Seokjin katakan.. setidaknya Jimin pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Tujuh bulan adalah waktu yang sangat singkat bagi Namjoon dan Seokjin untuk bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi Jimin. Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk memberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang seharusnya mereka berikan selama 16 tahun sebelumnya.

Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk tau betapa membahagiakannya saat melihat senyum seorang Kim Jimin. Waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk merasakan bahwa memiliki seorang Kim Jimin di kehidupan mereka adalah anugrah terindah yang harus sangat mereka syukuri.

Tapi mereka tak menyesal, karena selama tujuh bulan itu mereka sudah menjalankan kewajiban mereka untuk menyayangi Jimin. Walaupun terlalu singkat, setidaknya mereka sudah membuat tujuh bulan itu menjadi tujuh bulan yang sangat berharga bagi Jimin.

 **..**

Tujuh bulan ini adalah tujuh bulan terbaik yang pernah Taehyung temui. Tujuh bulan yang sangat dia nantikan selama hidupnya.

Karena di tujuh bulan itulah dirinya bisa melihat seorang Kim Jimin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagian yang selama 16 tahun lalu hanya bisa Kim Jimin impikan.

Seandainya bisa, maka Taehyung akan memohon agar Tuhan bisa memberikan lebih dari sekedar tujuh bulan untuk Kim Jimin. Tapi tidak, karena Taehyung yakin Tuhan pasti sudah mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik dari pada ini.

Taehyung akan dengan tulus berdoa, semoga di kehidupan selanjutnya Jimin berada di keluarga yang akan sangat menyayanginya. Di keluarga yang sangat mengharapkan kehadirannya. Di keluarga yang akan membuatnya bahagia, di seberapapun pendek umurnya. Karena Kim Jimin adalah sosok yang sangat pantas bahagia.

 **..**

Tujuh bulan adalah waktu yang sangat indah bagi Hoseok dan Yoongi. Singkat memang, tapi mereka rasa tujuh bulan itu adalah waktu yang sangat berharga yang sangat pantas mereka kenang.

Melihat seorang Kim Jimin yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak kandung mereka, merasakan apa yang namanya mempunyai orang tua yang sempurna.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **01 September, 08.30**

Masih dengan piyama dan mata sembabnya, Seokjin berjalan menuju kamar Jimin.

Tersenyum sekilas saat hidungnya menghirup aroma Jimin. Seokjin sadar, bahwa itu hanyalah aroma dari beberapa sumber bau yang ada di kamar Jimin, bukan bau asli dari tubuh mungil anaknya itu.

Seokjin duduk diranjang, lalu mengelus perlahan permukaan kasur yang biasanya menjadi tempat Jimin tidur. Sungguh nyaman ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal milik Jimin. Bantal yang mempunyai aroma manis, bantal yang biasanya menemani tidur Kim Jimin.

Menangis adalah kebiasaannya beberapa hari ini. Tak pernah sekalipun dalam satu jam, dilewatinya tanpa menangis.

"Sayang.. eomma merindukanmu."

Entah karena lelah menangis selama hampir setengah jam, atau karena aroma Jimin yang tertinggal di tempat tidurnya begitu menenangkan, akhirnya Seokjin tertidur.

 **.**

" _Jimin?"_

 _Seokjin terus mengekor di belakang seseorang berjarak 10 langkah di depan, yang diyakininya adalah sosok Jimin. Terus dia ikuti, hingga sosok itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seokjin mengikutinya._

 _Oh! Ternyata ini adalah ruang tengah rumahnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Disini sama sekali tidak ada fotonya, foto Namjoon, foto Jimin ataupun foto ketiganya. Seingat Seokjin, dirinya sudah meletakkan beberapa foto mereka di setiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan di atas tv, ada satu foto keluarga kecilnya yang berukuran besar terpampang indah di tembok._

 _Perhatiannya kini teralih pada suara yang berasal dari sisi kanannya. Terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang saling berteriak. Membuat suasana yang tadinya hening kini berubah suram. Bahkan Seokjin baru sadar jika cuaca diluar sana sedang hujan sangat deras, ditambah lagi suara petir yang saling bersahutan semakin membuat suasana mencekam._

" _Apa hakmu untuk melarangku pulang malam ha?!" teriak si wanita._

" _Aku adalah suamimu. Aku ber-hak melarangmu pulang malam, atau bahkan melarangmu untuk keluaar dari rumah ini!" jawab satu orang lainnya._

 _Ini bukan deja vu. Seokjin tau siapa pemilik suara itu._

" _Suami kau bilang? Ingatlah Kim Namjoon, kita menikah hanya karena perjodohan. Jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai istrimu, kecuali di depan orang tua kita. Cam kan itu!"_

" _Karena perjodohan atau bukan, kau tetap istriku Seokjin. Dan kau punya kewajiban untuk merawat anak sialan itu. Setidaknya urusi dulu anakmu itu sebelum kau melakukan hal-hal tak berguna di luar sana."_

" _Dia juga anakmu, urusi saja kalau kau mau. Aku tidak mau."_

 _Keduanya kini saling melempar tatapan tajam, seakan sedang berlomba untuk memperlihatkan siapa yang paling benar disini. Di sisi lain, seorang anak kecil yang terlihat sedang ketakutan berlari memasuki ruang tengah. Berhenti di samping sang eomma, lalu menarik-narik ujung dress merah eomma-nya._

 _Seokjin terdiam di tempatnya. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana dia dulu bisa berbuat seperti itu? orang tua macam apa yang tega tak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri?_

" _Eomma.. chim tatut. Peyuk~" Si kecil mengangkat dua tangannya._

" _Aku sibuk. Pergi ke kamar sana!" bukannya memeluk dan menggendong Jimin kecil yang sedang ketakutan, yang dipanggil eomma itu malah membentak dan menolak permintaan Jimin kecil._

 _Seokjin menangis kencang saat melihat perlakuannya pada Jimin kecil yang tak bersalah. Padahal anaknya itu hanya ingin dipeluk, ingin diberikan rasa aman, ingin diberi perlindungan saat ketakukan seperti ini._

 _Si kecil yang masih belum menyerah kini berganti memandang appa nya. Baru juga mulut kecilnya ingin berkata-kata, suara penuh amarah sudah membungkamnya terlebih dahulu._

" _Apa kau tidak dengar?! Cepat pergi ke kamar dan jangan ganggu kami!"_

 _Bisa Seokjin lihat tubuh Jimin kecil yang bergetar sambil menahan tangis itu berbalik, berjalan pelan kembali menuju kamarnya._

 _Seokjin terus mengikuti Jimin kecil sampai keduanya sampai di kamar._

 _Seokjin hanya diam di dekat ranjang sambil memperhatikan Jimin kecil yang sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Isakan kecil terdengar jelas dari dalam selimut, bahkan gundukan itu terlihat bergetar dengan ritme yang tak teratur. Jelas sekali kalau siapapun yang ada didalamnya sedang menangis hebat namun tak berani mengeluarkan suaranya._

 _Perlahan Seokjin mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang. Lalu mengelus salah satu bagian gundukan itu yang diyakininya adalah kepala Jimin. Mengelusnya perlahan, hingga tak terdengar lagi isakan dari Jimin kecil._

 _Benar saja, ketika selimut itu di buka terlihat Jimin kecil yang sudah tertidur. Seokjin mengambil tissue yang ada di atas nakas lalu diusapkannya ke wajah Jimin kecil yang masih basah oleh air mata._

" _Maafkan eomma yang sudah berbuat buruk padamu sayang. Setelah ini bisa eomma pastikan kalau kau akan selalu hidup bahagia. Eomma berjanji." Seokjin mengecup penuh kasih sayang kening Jimin. Setelahnya ikut berbaring sambil menepuk pelan bokong Jimin agar tidur anaknya itu semakin nyenyak._

 _Tak lama kemudian Seokjin pun ikut tertidur._

 **..**

 _ **Brakk**_

 _Seokjin terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu lemari yang ditutup agak keras. Saat melihat sekeliling, Seokjin tau bahwa Jiminlah yang menutup pintu lemari tersebut. Anaknya itu kini sedang sibuk memakai baju SD nya. Walaupun terlihat agak kesulitan, Jimin tetap berusaha untuk mengancingkan bajunya._

 _Setelah semua kancing sudah terkait dan sepatu juga sudah terpasang tanpa terbalik, Jimin mengambil tas kecil berwarna biru mudanya dan berlari keluar kamar. Seokjin mengikuti dari belakang sambil tersenyum._

" _Ini pasti hari pertamanya masuk SD." Gumam Seokjin sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang berlari kecil menuju ruang makan. Sedikit kesusahan saat akan duduk, mengingat kursi itu posisinya agak tinggi._

" _Pagi appa. Pagi eomma."_

 _Seokjin mengernyit heran saat melihat 'Namjoon dan dirinya' yang hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab sapaan pagi dari anak imut mereka. Saat menoleh ke samping, terlihat jelas raut kecewa dan sedih di wajah Jimin._

" _Appa dan eomma hari ini mau mengantar Chim ke sekolah?" tanya Jimin kecil dengan suara lirih. Seokjin heran, kenapa harus dengan nada ketakutan saat Jimin meminta hal itu? bukankah ini sudah menjadi kewajiban orang tua untuk mengantarkan anaknya di hari pertama masuk sekolah?_

" _Aku sibuk."_

 _Sibuk apa?! Seokjin tau bahwa Namjoon tidak pernah terlalu sibuk saat di kantor. Karena CEO Kim itu lebih suka menyerahkan pekerjaannya yang melelahkan ke sekretarisnya._

" _Kalau eomma pasti bisa, iya kan?"_

" _Jangan harap. Aku punya hal lain yang lebih penting untuk kukerjakan."_

 _Seokjin menggeram marah tanpa bisa melakukan apapun._

 _Memang hal apa yang lebih penting dari pada menuruti keinginan sederhana anak mungilnya itu? toh, yang dirinya lakukan di butik hanyalah duduk tanpa melakukan banyak hal. Tak datang hari ini pun bukan suatu musibah untuk butiknya._

 _Yang membuat Seokjin lebih marah adalah.. 'Namjoon dan dirinya' yang tanpa rasa bersalah pergi begitu saja dengan urusan masing-masing. Tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan perasaan Jimin kecil, yang saat ini hanya bisa menunduk kecewa. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin masihlah anak kecil yang sangat membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang terdekatnya._

 _Seokjin berjalan mendekat, mencium pucuk kepala Jimin. Lalu berbisik "Maafkan eomma dan appa mu yang bodoh ini sayang. Kau adalah anugrah terindah yang seharusnya kami jaga dan sayangi dengan baik. Bukan malah mendapat perlakuan yang tak pantas seperti ini. Jimin adalah anak yang kuat dan tidak mudah putus asa, jadi.. bangkitlah. Eomma yakin di luar sana pasti banyak yang menyayangimu dan selalu ingin melihat senyuman manismu."_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, bisa Seokjin lihat Jimin berhenti menangis lalu menghapus air matanya._

" _Benar. Jimin adalah anak appa dan eomma yang kuat dan tidak cengeng. Jadi Jimin tak boleh menangis. Karena kalau Jimin menangis, pasti nanti appa dan eomma kecewa. Dan Jimin tak mau membuat orang yang paling Jimin sayangi kecewa."_

 _Bagai mantra, Jimin tersenyum dan kembali bersemangat. Setelah memakan habis sarapannya, si kecil turun dari kursi lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil kotak bekal makannya._

 _Kembali lagi ke ruang makan untuk mengambil roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat. Setelah merasa cukup, tangan mungil itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kotak bekal makanan._

 _Tepat saat Jimin selesai memasukkan kotak bekal makannya ke dalam tas, dari arah luar terdengar klakson mobil yang disusul panggilan dari seorang bocah laki-laki._

" _Chim ayo berangkaaat~ jangan lupa bekal makan siangmu dibawa."_

 _Tak menunggu lama, Jimin langsung turun dari kursi dan berlari keluar. Agak kesusahan saat menutup pintu utama yang ukurannya sangat besar. Bahkan Jimin harus berjinjit untuk bisa memegang handle pintu itu._

 _Seokjin masih mengikuti Jimin sampai anaknya itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Ternyata Yoongi dan Hoseok yang menjemput Jimin untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama Taehyung._

' _Terima kasih. Karena kalian begitu sayang dan memperlakukan Jimin dengan sangat baik. Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian.' Gumam Seokjin sambil terus memandang Jimin yang sedang bercanda dengan Taehyung._

 _Perjalanan yang terasa sangat jauh membuat Seokjin sedikit lelah, hingga akhirnya wanita cantik itu tertidur di dalam mobil yang masih berjalan dan penuh dengan candaan dari dua bocah berusia 6 tahun tersebut._

 **..**

 _ **Brakk!**_

 _Seokjin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara benturan yang cukup keras. Beberapa detik mengamati, barulah Seokjin sadar bahwa posisinya saat ini sedang ada di ruang kerja Namjoon._

 _Kemudian pandangannya teralih pada sosok bocah imut yang sedang berlari sambil menenteng sebuah kertas di tangan kanannya._

" _Appa~ coba lihat. Jimin naik kelas dan dapat juara satu~" bocah itu, Jimin, berujar dengan riang dan membentangkan kertas yang ada ditangannya agar sang appa bisa langsung melihat._

' _Kau anak yang pintar Jiminie. Eomma sangat bangga padamu.' Gumam Seokjin tersenyum bahagia. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena apa yang kemudian diucapkan suaminya itu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bukannya ikut senang dengan prestasi yang diperoleh anaknya, Namjoon malah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Jimin menunduk takut._

" _Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu? Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh gurumu?"_

" _Ma-maaf. Maafkan Jimin, appa. Lain kali Jimin akan mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu."_

 _Seokjin yang menyaksikan itu membeku di tempatnya. Tak tau lagi harus berekspresi apa saat melihat melihat respon Namjoon yang benar-benar keterlaluan. Padahal Jimin hanya ingin menunjukkan hasil dari kerja kerasnya, hanya ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga. Tapi apa yang didapat? Malah bentakan dan sikap acuh yang menyakitkan._

" _Sekarang cepat keluar dan jangan menggangguku lagi."_

" _Iya appa." Jimin keluar ruangan kerja Namjoon sambil menunduk. Seokjin tau, Jimin merasa kecewa, sedih dan tentunya sangat terluka dengan respon appanya._

 _Seokjin kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kali._

' _Namjoon dan dirinya dulu.' Bisa-bisanya mereka memperlakukan anak kandungnya sebegitu kejam. Membentak, memarahi, acuh, bahkan menganggap keberadaannya adalah sebuah musibah._

 _Dari arah belakang, Seokjin bisa melihat punggung Jimin yang bergetar dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Dengan sedikit mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati Jimin. Sedikit lagi tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepala Jimin. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, terdengar benturan yang cukup keras. Disusul dengan suara teriakan penuh amarah._

" _Oh tuhan handphone ku! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA HA! Lihat. Karena perbuatanmu sekarang handphone ku jadi rusak seperti ini!"_

 _Entah berguna atau tidak, tapi Seokjin berusaha menutup telinga Jimin agar tak mendengar hardikan itu. Namun sepertinya percuma._

 _Karena walaupun lirih, Seokjin bisa menangkap suara bergetar Jimin yang jelas sedang berusaha menahan tangis._

' _Dimata eomma, handphone itu lebih berharga dari pada aku.'_

 _Tanpa semangat sama sekali, Jimin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Ditutupnya pintu kamar dengan sangat pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil appaun._

 _Kertas yang tadi dipegangnya dengan bangga kini teronggok tak berguna di lantai. Kertas yang tadinya rapi itu kini lecek penuh remasan. Angka 100 yang tadinya terlihat sangat membanggakan kini tak ubahnya seperti angka-angka biasa, tak ada yang istimewa._

 _Seokjin mendekati Jimin yang saat ini berbaring dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dari luar selimut, Seokjin terus mengelus kepala Jimin. Sampai terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari hidung Jimin._

" _Percayalah Jiminie. Dimata eomma dan appa, kau lebih berharga dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Maaf karena pernah membuatmu harus merasakan hidup seperti ini. Eomma menyayangimu, sangat sangat menyayangimu."_

 _ **..**_

 _Suara berisik di sekitarnya membuat Seokjin terpaksan bangun. Ah~ dirinya sedang berada-tertidur- di salah satu meja restoran seafood favoritnya._

 _Pandangannya kini tertuju pada meja sudut yang ada di depannya. Seorang anak dengan seragam SD sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita cantik. Dilihat dari jas yang dipakai Jimin, Seokjin tau bahwa hari ini anaknya itu baru saja mengikuti wisuda kelulusan._

 _Seokjin bersyukur, setidaknya walaupun satu kali dirinya pernah mengajak Jimin untuk makan bersama. Tak lama kemudian datang dua orang pelayan yang mengantar pesanan. Mangkuk sup untuk si kecil, dan sepiring spaghetti untuk si nyonya._

 _Seokjin tak tau kenapa dari tadi Jimin hanya mengaduk-aduk sup nya tanpa memakan sedikitpun. 'Ah, mungkin Jimin masih kenyang.' pikir Seokjin positif thinking. Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar kalimat bentakan yang ditujukan untuk Jimin._

" _Kenapa diam saja? Ayo cepat dimakan!"_

" _Tapi eomma..."_

" _Cih. Aku mengajakmu kesini bukan hanya untuk memandangi makananmu saja. Sudah untung aku mau mengajakmu."_

" _Iya eomma..."_

 _Seokjin masih mengamati keduanya. Tak habis pikir, kenapa 'dirinya' dulu hobi sekali menyakiti hati Jimin? bahkan itu dengan kata-kata. Segitu besarnyakah dia membenci Jimin?_

 _Mata Seokjin melotot kaget saat tak sengaja melihat sup yang ada di depan Jimin.'Sup Kepiting?! Bagaimana bisa aku memesankan makanan itu untuk Jimin?!'_

" _Uhuk" benar saja. Jimin langsung terbatuk di suapan pertamanya_.

" _Jimin!-" Eomma Jimin yang awalnya ingin memarahi Jimin karena sudah menjatuhkan sendoknya seketika berhenti berteriak setelah melihat raut wajah anaknya itu. Eomma Jimin berpikir Jimin memuntahkan makannya karena dia tidak menyukai sup kepiting itu._

" _Uhuk uhuk" sementara Jimin terus saja terbatuk sambil memegangi lehernya. Tenggorokannya terasa panas, gatal dan tidak nyaman. Bahkan mata Jimin sekarang dipenuhi air mata karena ia terus saja merasakan tenggorokannya yang sakit._

" _Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?!"_

 _Seokjin menganga tak percaya dengan perlakuan yang diterima Jimin. Bukannya mendapat elusan sayang, tapi Jimin malah ditarik dengan kasar keluar dari restoran. Bahkan di dalam mobil, perlakuan yang didapat Jimin masih sama._

 _Tangis dan ringisan kesakitan Jimin tak berarti apa-apa. Karena wanita cantik yang disebut eomma nya itu sama sekali tak peduli. Malah sesekali terdengar bentakan bernada tinggi._

" _BERISIK JIMIN! pindah ke bangku belakang sekarang juga!"_

 _Seokjin benar-benar tak percaya dengan sikapnya pada Jimin kecil. Anak yang tak tau apa-apa itu menjadi korban dari sikap egoisnya dan Namjoon. Mereka melimpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Jimin. Selalu menganggap Jimin sebagai akar dari takdir buruk yang menghampiri mereka. Tanpa mau mengkoreksi diri sendiri._

 _ **..**_

 _Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang Seokjin lihat adalah kamar rumah sakit dengan seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang duduk diatas ranjang. Menghadap ke arah luar jendela dan sesekali menghembuskan napas._

 _Seokjin sempat melirik ke papan informasi yang ada di ujung ranjang, tertulis"Park Jimin, 15 tahun. Dirawat sejak tanggal 16." Itu artinya Jimin sudah di sini selama satu minggu._

" _Apa mungkin appa dan eomma benar-benar sedang sibuk? Hingga menjengukku pun mereka tidak sempat." Lirih Jimin masih dengan memandang ke arah luar._

 _Seokjin ingat. Waktu itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Osaka dengan dalih ada urusan penting bersama teman bisnisnya. Padahal itu hanya alasan untuk menghindari Jimin yang sedang sakit dan sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya. Namjoon pun begitu, pergi ke Sidney untuk mengurus anak cabang perusahaannya. Padahal sama sekali tak ada hal penting yang mengharuskan Sang Presdir itu datang kesana._

 _Memang, yang mereka berdua lakukan hanyalah menghindar. Tanpa mau memikirkan bagaimana kondisi fisik dan batin anak mereka. Benar-benar orang tua yang tak bertanggung jawab._

 _Lama berdiam diri, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang mulai merasa kelelahan. Dalam waktu singkat, Jimin yang tadinya susah memejamkan mata kini perlahan mulai tertidur... berkat elusan lembut di kepalanya oleh tangan Seokjin._

 _ **...**_

" _Eomma.."_

 _Seokjin terus mengedarkan pandangan dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Berusaha menemukan sumber suara yang sangat familiar itu._

" _Jin Eomma.. "_

 _Nihil. Sepertinya suara itu datang dari berbagai sudut. Membuat Seokjin benar-benar kesulitan. Apalagi tempat ini semakin lama semakin gelap, warna putih yang tadinya mendominasi tempat ini perlahan berubah menjadi abu-abu. Hingga lama kelamaan akhirnya menjadi hitam sempurna._

 _Sedetik sebelum kegelapan menguasai, Seokjin merasakan sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam dan menariknya untuk berlari dari tempat itu. Melewati sebuah pintu, membawanya dari tempat yang gelap dan dingin itu ke tempat yang terang dan terasa hangat._

 _Keduanya berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan. Si kecil yang tadi menariknya kini perlahan berjalan menjauh, menjauh dan menjauh.._

" _Jimin!" teriak Seokjin, membuat si kecil itu berhenti berjalan. "Jimin anakku.." Namun yang dipanggil tetap diam. Tak lanjut berjalan menjauh, ataupun menoleh ke arah Seokjin._

" _Kemarilah sayang, eomma sangat merindukanmu."_

 _Akhirnya si kecil berbalik, tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Seokjin yang disambut dengan pelukan erat._

" _Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan eomma dan appa. Tetaplah bersama kami Jiminie." Seokjin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan renggang sedikit saja tubuh bocah kecil itu akan hilang terbawa angin._

 _Dan benar saja, sepersekian detik kemudian tubuh Jimin menghilang, digantikan dengan udara yang kini berada di pelukan Seokjin. Wanita itu baru saja akan berteriak, sebelum melihat Jimin yang kini berdiri 5 meter di depannya._

" _Eomma... jangan menangis ne." Jimin dengan tubuh 3 tahunnya berbicara sambil tersenyum._

 _Seokjin mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum. Jiminnya yang berumur 3 tahun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian serba putih ditambah beanni warna serupa yang menutup kepalanya. Membalut dengan sempurna tubuh gembul berisi itu. Seokjin berkedip satu kali, dan kini tubuh Jimin sudah terlihat berbeda._

" _Jiminie tidak suka melihat eomma menangis." Jimin yang berumur 6 tahun itu mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menggeleng._

" _Eomma lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Jimin berjalan mendekat, membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata eomma nya dengan sapu tangan berwarna putih. Kemudian bocah berusia 9 tahun tersebut berjalan kembali ke tempatnya._

" _Eomma dan appa tau kan kalau Jimin sangat menyayangi kalian melebihi apapun?" Seokjin menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang berumur 12 tahun itu dengan sebuah anggukan._

" _Appa, Eomma dan Jungkookie adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Kalau kalian bahagia, Jimin akan ikut bahagia. Tapi kalau kalian bersedih, Jimin juga akan ikut sedih. Jimin harap setelah ini eomma dan appa hidup bahagia, bersama Jungkookie. Eomma harus berjanji akan selalu hidup bahagia bersama appa dan Jungkook. Bisa kan eomma?"_

" _Tidak Jimin, jangan pergi. Eomma mohon.. " Seokjin mengiba dan kembali menangis. "Kami akan bahagia kalau kau ada disamping kami. Kalau kau tidak ada, bagaimana mungkin kami akan hidup bahagia? Jangan pergi..."_

 _Jimin berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk Seokjin yang saat ini masih dalam posisi berlutut. "Jimin yakin kalian akan bahagia."_

" _Tidak! Jangan Pergi. Jimin jangan pergi!" Seokjin semakin keras meneriakkan nama Jimin, saat si pemilik nama itu makin lama makin tak terlihat. Sejauh apapun Seokjin berlari, hanya ruangan tak berujung yang didapatinya._

" _Jim-" dari arah belakang, Seokjin merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menarik bajunya._

" _Eomma.."_

 **..**

Namjoon menunggu dengan cemas di depan pintu. Berharap bahwa Seokjin dan calon anak mereka baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau sampai dua orang terkasihnya itu dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

Hatinya benar-benar tak tenang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Masih jelas diingatannya, bagaimana Seokjin yang terus memanggil nama Jimin dengan putus asa. Terlihat sekali bahwa istri cantiknya itu masih belum bisa menerima kepergian Jimin. Masih berharap bahwa anak mungil mereka itu hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali lagi.

Namjoon hafal betul apa kebiasaan Seokjin beberapa hari belakangan ini. Istrinya itu akan datang ke kamar Jimin, menangis sepanjang waktu sampai kelelahan dan tertidur. Lalu akan bangun untuk mandi dan makan, setelah itu kembali lagi ke kamar Jimin untuk menangis. Begitu setiap hari.

Namjoon tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, asalkan Seokjin tetap memperhatikan kesehatannya dan calon anak mereka. Namjoon paham dengan apa yang dirasakan Seokjin, kehilangan orang yang baru saja sangat dia sayangi, pasti akan mengguncang jiwanya. Namjoon pun sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Seokjin, namun sebagai kepala keluarga dia sadar harus kuat agar tetap bisa menjaga istri dan anaknya.

Namun berbeda dengan tadi siang. Seokjin tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris memanggil nama Jimin dengan mata tertutup rapat, seolah menolak untuk dibangunkan. Namjoon yang panik segera membawa istrinya itu ke rumah sakit.

Sepanjang perjalanan menjadi waktu yang sangat menakutkan bagi Namjoon. Teriakan Seokjin perlahan mengecil, setelahnya hilang sama sekali. Wanita cantik itu seolah kehilangan tenaga, ditambah lagi dengan kulitnya yang berubah pucat membuat kepanikan Namjoon menjadi berkali lipat.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memeluk Seokjin, memberi kehangatan dan kekuatan sembari terus berdoa. Berharap semuanya bisa segera teratasi dan baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Namjoon seperti orang linglung. Duduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong, namun air mata mengalir perlahan tanpa mau berhenti. Biarlah orang lain menganggapnya laki-laki cengeng, Namjoon tak peduli.

Suasana rumah sakit yang sepipun semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Namjoon ingat bagaimana saat dulu Seokjin melahirkan Jimin. Karena kecelakaan kecil yang berakibat fatal, Seokjin harus melahirkan saat usia kandungannya masih 26 minggu. Beruntung operasi waktu itu berjalan lancar, sehingga keduanya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

Namjoon sangat menyesal karena ketika Jimin lahir, dirinya tak sempat _atau lebih tepatnya tak mau_ melihat kondisi Jimin kecil. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, Namjoon ingin sekali melihat Jimin kecil. Menurut cerita Yoongi dan Hoseok, Jimin bayi sangatlah mungil namun menggemaskan. Sedari kecil pipi bulat Jimin sudah terlihat, mata sipitnya bahkan hanya seperti garis, hidung mungilnya menurun dari Namjoon, sementara bibirnya mewarisi dari Seokjin.

"Argh!" Namjoon mengerang pelan, namun benar-benar syarat akan keputus asaan. Dirinya sadar bahwa waktu tak akan bisa diputar, kesalahan di masa lalu tak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki. Namun masa depan, bisa dia tentukan. Dalam hatinya mengucap janji akan selalu menyayangi keluarganya, _anak dan istrinya_ , apapun yang akan terjadi.

 **..**

" _Jung-kookie.." tanpa dikomando lagi, Seokjin langsung memeluk sosok bocah yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kembali menangis sambil terus menggumamkan namanya, Jungkook._

" _Iya eomma, ini Kookie." Jungkook menghapus air mata Seokjin menggunakan jempol mungilnya. "Kenapa eomma menangis? Apa eomma tidak senang dengan kehadiran Kookie?"_

" _Tidak sayang, eomma senang dengan kehadiran Kookie. Sangat senang sekali. Tapi..."_

" _Tapi apa eomma?"_

" _Jiminie.."_

 _Jungkook melepaskan pelukan Seokjin, lalu berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. "Eomma tak perlu khawatir, Jimin hyung baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang Jimin hyung akan hidup bahagia. Eomma ingat kan dengan pesan Jimin hyung tadi?"_

" _..."_

" _Kita harus hidup bahagia, dengan atau tanpa Jimin hyung."_

" _..." bukannya berhenti, Seokjin malah makin menangis saat mengingat Jimin yang sudah pergi dan tak akan bisa dia temui lagi. Seokjin merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja menemukan kebahagiaannya, namun semua itu hilang dalam sekejap. Bahkan dia belum sempat melakukan semua hal yang sudah direncanakannya dengan Jimin._

" _Eomma.. apa eomma tau bahwa Jimin hyung sudah berusaha dengan keras agar Kookie bisa lahir ke dunia, dan hadir di tengah-tengah Appa dan Eomma? Lalu, apa eomma tega membuat perjuangan Jimin hyung selama ini untuk Kookie menjadi sia-sia?" yang menjadi lawan bicara hanya diam._

 _Seokjin berhenti menangis, lalu menatap wajah Jungkook sambil sesekali mengusap pipi basahnya. "Kau benar sayang. Berkat usaha keras hyungmu, eomma dan appa sadar dengan kesalahan kami selama ini. Eomma dan appa berjanji akan selalu menyayangimu, seperti kami menyayangi hyungmu."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum. Maju beberapa langkah lalu memeluk wanita cantik yang dipanggilnya eomma itu. "Terima kasih karena eomma mau menerima kehadiran Kookie. Jimin Hyung pasti akan sangat senang saat tau bahwa Kookie akan hidup bahagia bersama Keluarga Kim. Iya kan eomma?"_

" _Tentu sayang. Tidak hanya Jimin hyung yang akan bahagia, tapi appa dan eomma pasti juga akan sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran Kookie."_

" _Yeii! TERIMA KASIH JIMIN HYUNG. KOOKIE SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU!" Teriak Jungkook yang seolah sedang ditujukan pada seseorang di hadapannya._

 _ **..**_

Sudah 3 jam lebih Namjoon menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Dan rasanya kepala Keluarga Kim itu ingin mendobrak pintu yang sejak tadi tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka semua lakukan pada istri dan calon anaknya? Kenapa dari tadi belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan keluar dari ruangan itu dan memberikan kabar baik padanya?

Tangan kanan Namjoon sudah terulur untuk membuka _paksa_ pintu. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, pintu terbuka dari arah dalam. Menampakkan raut lelah beberapa dokter dan suster.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan istri dan an-nak ku?" Namjoon tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya saat ini. Walau sudah berusaha ia lenyapkan, namun pikiran-pikiran buruk tetap saja berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Kondisi Seokjin sempat kritis tadi, tapi kami berhasil melakukan yang terbaik." Ucap Dokter Reika setelah melepas maskernya. "Sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat dan dia baru akan sadar sekitar 3 jam-an lagi. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya, jangan biarkan Seokjin kembali mengalami depresi. Karena itu akan sangat berpengaruh untuk kesehatannya."

"Aku mengerti." Akhirnya Namjoon bisa bernafas lega. " Lalu, bagaimana dengan kondisi Jungkook?"

"Jungkook baik-baik saja, dia sangat sehat. Kau bisa menemuinya nanti." Dokter Reika berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon, namun sebelum itu berbalik sebentar. "Ah, tapi sebelum itu kuharap kau mandi lebih dulu. Penampilanmu sekarang benar-benar mengerikan. Buatlah kesan pertama yang menyenangkan untuk Kookie saat bertemu appa nya."

Dokter Reika benar. Kalau dilihat-lihat Namjoon sekarang terlihat seperti gembel yang sudah beberapa hari tak mandi. Walaupun masih terlihat tampan, tapi rambut dan bajunya yang acak-acakan sangat tak enak dipandang. Mungkin sebentar lagi satpam rumah sakit akan mengusirnya karena dikira orang gila.

Ah~~ lebih parahnya lagi jangan sampai Seokjin tidak mengenali karena penampilannya ini.

Namjoon memutuskan pulang sebentar untuk mandi, mengambil keperluan Seokjin dan Jungkook serta memberi tahu kabar bahagia ini ke Keluarga Jung.

 **..**

* * *

 **..**

Seokjin tak henti-hentinya menciumi kening Jungkook yang sedang dia gendong. Air mata bahagia juga tak ada hentinya mengalir.

"Jungkookie.. eomma sangat menyayangimu. Sangat sangat menyayangimu. Seperti eomma menyayangi Jimin Hyung. Eomma-"

Seokjin hampir saja mengumpat marah kalau tak ingat ada bayi mungil dalam dekapannya. Suara pintu yang di dobrak sangat keras benar-benar membuatnya emosi. Beruntung si bayi mungil itu tak kaget dan menangis.

"Sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kata dokter baru 1 jam-an lagi kau siuman? Tapi tiba-tiba aku dapat kabar kalau kau sudah sadar. Dan saat aku menengok Kookie tadi dia sudah menghilang~~" ucap si pelaku pendobrak pintu, Kim Namjoon, dengan cepat.

"Lalu apa masalahmu Kim Namjoon?" desis Seokjin dengan suara lirih, _takut membangunkan Jungkook._

"Aku benar-benar khawatir sayang~~"

"Seharusnya aku yang lebih khawatir dengan kelakuan bar bar mu itu!" Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengusap sisa air matanya. Merasa prihatin dengan nasibnya sendiri.

"Tapi kan aku hany-"

"Ssstt! Diam! Apa kau ingin membangunkan Kookie?!" gertak Seokjin yang masih kesal dengan kelakukan Namjoon.

"Tidak.."

"Kalau begitu jangan berisik. Dan.. kemarilah."

Namjoon berjalan mendekat dengan pelan, takut membangunkan Jungkook dan membuat bayi mungil itu terbangun. "Apa aku boleh mencium anak kita Seokjin?"

Yang di tanya tersenyum. Mana mungkin dia melarang Namjoon mencium anak mereka. "Lakukan dengan pelan. Jangan terburu-buru, atau kau malah akan membangunkannya."

Sesuai instruksi Seokjin, Namjoon mencium kening Jungkook dengan sangat lembut. Beberapa detik kemudian Namjoon menegakan tubuhnya dan membuka mata. Selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah menangis.

"Apa aku terlihat cengeng karena menangis?"

"Aku bahkan lebih cengeng lagi karena sudah menangis sejak membuka mata tadi." Seokjin tersenyum ke arah Namjoon.

Entah Namjoon, ataupun Seokjin saat ini merasa sangat bahagia.

Bukan mereka sudah tak peduli, atau seakan lupa dengan kepergian Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu. Jimin akan selalu ada di hati mereka. Menjadi kenangan paling indah yang akan selalu mereka ingat.

"Semua ini berkat Jiminie. Walau tidak mungkin, tapi aku sangat berharap Jimin ada disini melihat kita semua berkumpul. Menyaksikan betapa bahagianya kita sekarang."

"Ya, aku pun juga berharap seperti itu Jin. Tapi tak apa, aku yakin dari atas sana Jimin menyaksikan kita, melihat Jungkookie hadir di tengah-tengah kita. Pasti Jimin sagat bahagia."

"Tentu. Lihatlah, setiap kita menyebut nama Jimin, Kookie selalu tersenyum."

Seokjin tak mengada-ada, Jungkook memang selalu tersenyum ketika ada yang mengucapkan nama Jimin, sekalipun bayi itu masih tertidur.

"Kau benar. Jungkookie pasti juga sangat menyayangi Jimin hyungnya.."

"Oh iya, apa kau sudah mengabari Yoongi"

"Sudah, mungkin setengah jam lagi mereka datang."

 **.**

Sayup-sayup Seokjin mendengar suara orang yang sedang mengobrol. Barulah ketika matanya terbuka sempurna, dia ketahui bahwa di dalam ruangan itu kini ada Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Namjoon.

"Oh Eonni! Kau sudah bangun?" Yoongi yang pertama menyadari Seokjin bangun langsung menghampirinya.

"Yoongi-ya, kapan kalian datang?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi ketika kami datang kau masih tidur."

"Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Daegu kemari."

"Tak masalah. Lagi pula urusan kami di Daegu juga sudah selesai. Ah iya! Taehyung membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Kookie. Tae, kemari sayang."

"Iya eomma." Taehyung berjalan kearah Yoongi sambil membawa sebuah paper bag warna merah ukuran agak besar.

"Apa itu Taehyung?" Tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung mengambil salah satu isi dari paper bag yang dibawanya. Sebuah selimut berbentuk persegi dengan tudung bertelinga kelinci di salah satu sudutnya. "Jimin bilang Jungkook sangat menyukai warna merah, jadi aku membeli beberapa perlengkapan berwarna merah. Maaf kalau pilihanku tidak bagus."

"Tidak Taehyung, itu sangat bagus. Pasti Kookie akan senang. Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." Seokjin sadar, mungkin Taehyung masih membencinya dan Namjoon, yang dianggapnya sudah menyakiti Jimin. Itulah sebabnya sampai sekarang terkadang Taehyung masih terlihat canggung saat harus bicara dengannya.

"Emm, bolehkah ku pakaikan pada Jungkook sekarang? sep-pertinya dia agak kedinginan."

Belum sempat Seokjin menjawab, Taehyung sudah berbalik untuk menghampiri baby box Jungkook. Dengan pelan Taehyung memakaian selimut itu pada Jungkook.

"Kookie, Jimin bilang kau sangat menyukai warna merah. Jadi aku membelikanmu barang-barang warna merah. Apa kau suka?"

Baby Jungkook yang masih tertidur menggeliat pelan sambil tersenyum ketika nama Jimin disebut. Sementara Taehyung menganggap hal itu sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Jungkook senang dengan pemberiannya.

"Sayang, aku dan Namjoon akan pergi keluar membeli makanan. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Seperti biasa saja."

"Baiklah. Taehyung, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Samakan dengan milik appa saja."

Sepeninggal Hoseok dan Namjoon, Taehyung sibuk bermain dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba bangun. Sementara Yoongi sedang mengupas jeruk untuk Seokjin. "Yoongi-ya, kapan baby lahir? Dan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?"

"Dokter bilang masih 6 minggu lagi aku melahirkan, tapi bisa maju atau mundur. Dan kondisinya baik, dia sehat dan tumbuh sempurna di dalam sini."

"Ah~ syukurlah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran baby mu. Pasti akan sangat ramai, Kookie akan mempunyai teman, dan Taehyung akan mempunyai 2 adik laki-laki."

"Benar sekali. Apa perlu aku pindah rumah tepat disampingmu supaya kita lebih dekat lagi? Ku dengar Keluarga Kang akan pindah, itu berarti satu rumah di sampingmu akan kosong."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seokjin antusias. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja, Seokjin merasa sangat senang saat bisa bertetangga sebelah dengan Yoongi.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Usia Jungkook sudah dua minggu. Kondisinya sangat sehat dengan perkembangan yang sangat pesat. Selama dua minggu itu pula Namjoon dan Seokjin mengambil cuti dari semua pekerjaannya.

Mereka tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun perkembangan Jungkook. Semua mereka lakukan sendiri tanpa bantuan baby sitter. Hanya ada satu pembantu yang membantu mereka untuk mengurus rumah. Selebihnya mereka lakukan sendiri.

Ah, tidak lupa dengan bantuan Yoongi yang sudah seperti mentor untuk keduanya. Memberi tahu apa-apa saja yang harus dan tak harus mereka lakukan.

Setiap pagi dan sore Yoongi akan ke rumah Namjin untuk membantu mengurus Jungkook. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pengalaman pertama NamJin mengurus bayi. Banyak hal yang mereka tak mengerti dan sangat membutuhkan bantuan Yoongi.

Fyi saja, Keluarga Jung benar-benar pindah di samping rumah Namjin sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Sehingga Yoongi bisa pergi sendiri kesana. Taehyung akan kesana sepulang sekolah dan setelah berganti pakaian. Sementara Hoseok akan kesana sore hari sekaligus untuk menjemput Yoongi.

 **..**

"Yoongi-ya.."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Semuanya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada kalian. Aku dan Namjoon terlalu buta untuk bisa melihat bahwa mempunyai Jimin adalah sebuah anugrah yang sangat besar. Yang patut kami syukuri, bukan malah kami sia-siakan seperti itu. Kami bukan orang tua yang baik. Kami buruk, kami orang tua yang sangat buruk."

"Hei Eonni. Apa kau tau betapa Jimin menyayangi kalian? Tak pernah sekalipun Jimin berpikir untuk membenci kalian. Setiap hari Jimin bercerita bahwa dia sangat bangga mempunyai orang tua seperti kalian. Bahkan Jimin tidak pernah menyesal hadir di tengah-tengah kalian. Jimin hanya berharap, dia hadir di waktu yang tepat. Di saat kalian sudah saling mencintai. Karena disaat itu tiba, pasti hanya kebahagiaan yang ada."

"..."

"Dan apa kau tau? Jimin pernah bilang padaku, salah satu keinginan terbesarnya adalah melihat appa dan eomma nya bahagia. Apapun akan Jimin lakukan dan korbankan untuk melihat appa dan eomma nya bahagia. Sekalipun dia harus menunggu sangat lama, atau bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya. Jimin bilang rela."

Seokjin tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air matanya. Sungguh, sampai kapanpun penyesalan itu tak akan pernah bisa ia hapus. Terbayang bagaimana wajah sedih Jimin. Hanya keinginan kecil, tapi ia dan Namjoon tak bisa mengabulkannya.

Jimin hanya ingin di sayang oleh orang tuanya. Diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti anak-anak lain. Disaat dunia seolah tak memihaknya, Jimin yang malang bahkan masih memikirkan perasaan orang tuanya.

"Jim-Jimin anakku, maafkan eomma sayang. Maafkan eomma yang bodoh ini..."

Yoongi hanya bisa mengelus punggung Seokjin, sambil sesekali mengucapkan kalimat penenang. Sedikit banyak Yoongi tau apa yang dirasakan Seokjin.

Jangankan Seokjin yang baru sebentar menyayangi Jimin, dirinya yang sudah menyayangi Jimin sejak baru lahir pun masih merasa sangat kehilangan. Yoongi rasa apa yang selama ini keluarganya berikan untuk Jimin masih kurang. Jimin sangat pantas untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih banyak lagi dari semua orang, termasuk orang tuanya sendiri.

 **..**

"Sayang, tidurlah dulu. Aku tau kau lelah. Aku yang akan menjaga Jungkookie." Namjoon menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang duduk dan mengelus kepala Jungkook pelan. Sedangkan baby Kim itu baru saja tertidur setelah tadi sempat menangis karena haus.

"Aku masih belum lelah sayang. Lagi pula aku tidak mau kehilangan satu detikpun untuk menatap anak kita." Seokjin mencium kening Jungkook pelan.

Setelahnya Namjoon menggendong Seokjin ala bridal dan membawanya ke kamar utama. Dari pada tiduran di kasur, Namjoon lebih memilih duduk di sofa dengan Seokjin yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hey sayang.." Panggil Namjoon.

"Hm?"

"Aku penasaran, sejak kapan kita saling jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta? Siapa bilang aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

"Sayaaaaang ~~~"

"Hahaha, ingat umur Tuan Kim. Kau sudah tidak pantas merajuk seperti itu. Kau terlihat jelek. Tersenyumlah." Seokjin menarik-narik ke dua pipi Namjoon.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum? Kalau ternyata orang yang kucintai tidak mencintaiku juga.. cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Seokjin masih saja terkekeh sambil merapikan rambut suaminya itu. "Entahlah, aku tak yakin. Mungkin sejak sebelum Jungkook ada." Seokjin tampak sedikit ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Namjoon tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Seokjin. sejak sebelum Jungkook ada, itu berarti sejak sebelum istri cantiknya itu hamil..

"Aku.. ingin sedikit mengakui sesuatu.."

"..."

"Sebenarnya.. malam itu aku tidak sedang mabuk berat. Aku-, aku hanya sedikit merasa frustasi saja. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk mabuk, tapi entahlah. Baru satu tegukkan, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin pulang ke rumah. Dan yah, waktu itu aku tidak mabuk. Jadi.."

"Jadi kita melakukannya dengan sadar?"

"Kita? Maksudmu.."

"Ya. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku juga tidak mabuk. Aku benar-benar melakukannya dengan sadar." Namjoon menghela napas. "Waktu itu aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah salah satu pegawaiku, istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Dan entah kenapa saat aku melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pulang dan memb-"

Plakk

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Seokjin setelah memukul lengan Namjoon sekuat tenaga.

"Hei! Kenapa kau marah sayang? Apa salahku? Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisku. Lelaki mana yang betah tidak melakukan itu 10 tahun lebih?! Aku memang bukan orang tua yang baik, tapi setidaknya aku adalah orang yang setia. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati keluargaku."

"Tapi kan kau bisa minta izin dulu.." Cicit Seokjin dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Lalu setelah itu kau akan melempar kursi ke arahku. Tidak terima kasih. Aku masih sayang wajahku."

"Benar juga ya.. mana mungkin aku menuruti permintaanmu itu."

Keduanya lalu tertawa keras. Merasa konyol kala mengingat kisahnya dulu.

Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin sebenarnya menyimpan rasa untuk keduanya. Namun ego yang terlalu besar dan tinggi membuat keduanya tak ada yang mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Berlagak seperti orang yang saling membenci, namun di sisi lain saling membutuhkan dan saling tak ingin berjauhan.

Tapi sekali lagi.. ego masing-masing membuat mereka seolah menutup mata dan telinga dengan keadaan sebenarnya. Bahkan Jimin, anak pertama mereka yang tak tau apa-apa, juga harus menjadi korban keegoisan orang tuanya.

"Tapi untung saja waktu itu kau tidak bermain kasar sehingga ak-"

"Sehingga apa sayang? Katakan saja.."

Namjoon menyeringai senang sambil berusaha membuka tangan Seokjin yang masih menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil menggeleng tak mau.

"Oh ayolaaaaah~~ jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu Jin-ah.."

Sementara yang ditanya masih diam sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Padahal waktu itu aku sangat menikmatinya. Tubuhmu benar-benar indah sayang, aku begitu menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhmu. Kulitmu yang putih dan mulus ini.. " Namjoon mengusap dengan seduktif paha Seokjin. " ..membuatku ingin merasakannya lagi. Bolehkah?"

"Apa kau gila?! Jungkook bahkan belum genap 2 minggu dan kau ingin melakukannya?! Mati saja kau!"

"Owch~ kenapa mulutmu pedas sekali sayang? Apa Yoongi yang mengajarimu?"

Seokjin memalingkan mukanya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Namun masih dengan posisi di pangkuan Namjoon. Sama sekali tak niat beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya itu.

"Akhhh.. " Namjoon sengaja mendesah saat Seokjin sedikit bergerak untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Apa kau bisa merasakannya sayang? Ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang ingin dimanjakan dan dipu- AW AW! Hentikan Seokjin!"

"Hanya jika kau berjanji tak melakukan hal yang macam-macam sayang.. " Ucap Seokjin sambil menyeringai.

"I-iya baiklah, ak-ku janj-ji."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Jadi sek-karang cepat lepaskan tanganmu saya-yang." Namjoon yakin kedua nipple nya berwarna merah saat ini. Cubitan Seokjin sungguh tak main-main.

"Hahaha, semua ilmu yang Yoongi berikan benar-benar bermanfaat. Aku harus mentraktirnya sesuatu besok."

Sementara Namjoon masih sibuk meniup-niup nipple nya yang terasa perih karena cubitan Seokjin.

"Aku akan memperkosamu saja kalau begitu." Ucap Namjoon yang tanpa aba2 menggendong Seokjin, sedikit berlari lalu merebahkan tubuh istrinya itu di kasur. Bukannya berontak, Seokjin malah memeluk tubuh Namjoon sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang lelaki itu.

Seokjin tau suaminya itu hanya bercanda dan tak akan berani macam-macam padanya. Perkataan Dokter Reika masih benar-benar mereka ingat, tentang apa saja yang mungkin terjadi kalau keduanya berhubungan intim dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Kau tak perlu memperkosaku sayang.. karena aku akan dengan sukarela menyerahkan tubuhku padamu. Tapi nanti, setelah waktunya tiba.." Seokjin mencium pipi Namjoon.

"Aku akan menunggumu sayang. Sampai kapanpun.."

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

Seokjin sudah siap dengan baju serba putihnya, begitupun dengan Jungkook. Bocah kecil itu terlihat begitu bersinar dengan selimut dan beannie warna putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Namjoon juga memakai baju warna senada dengan anak istrinya.

Dan disinilah mereka.. di tempat peristirahatan terakhir Kim Jimin.

Masing-masing dari mereka yang hadir, _termasuk Taehyung Hoseok dan Yoongi_ , berdoa dalam hati.

' _Jiminie anak ku.. bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Eomma yakin kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? Pasti menyenangkan ya.. buktinya kau lebih memilih pergi ke tempat itu dan meninggalkan kami semua. Tapi tak apa, asalkan kau bahagia.. Eomma rela melepasmu. Maafkan sikapku selama ini Jiminie, Eomma benar-benar minta maaf. Eomma janji akan menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Jungkook, sesuai permintaanmu sayang.'_

' _Hei jagoan.. apa kau merindukan Appa, Eomma dan Jungkookie? Maaf baru mengunjungimu sekarang. Salahkan Dokter Reika yang melarang Jungkook bepergian dua minggu ini. Sehingga kami tak bisa kemana-mana. Dua minggu menjadi waktu yang saaaangat lama.. tapi tenang saja. Setelah ini, Appa Eomma dan Jungkookie akan sering-sering mengunjungimu. Kami sangat menyayangimu Jiminie..'_

' _Hai Chim, apa kabar? Kau merindukanku tidak? Ah~ aku harap kau merindukanku, karena aku juga saaaangat merindukanmu. Kata Eomma, disana kau sudah bahagia. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak rela kau pergi meninggalkan kami.. tapi kalau untuk kebahagiaanmu kurasa aku tak keberatan. Karena sejak dulu, prioritasku adalah melihatmu bahagia. Ku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kau benar-benar mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu.'_

' _Apa kau tau Jiminie? Sampai sekarang terkadang Taehyung masih sering menggerutu. Dia bilang 'Kenapa Jimin tidak menjadi adikku saja? Kenapa Jimin tidak lahir dari rahim eomma? Kenapa Jimin mempunyai marga Kim, bukannya Jung?' Dan banyak sekali pertanyaan lain yang sejak dulu tak berubah. Mama sampai pusing memikirkannya, hahaha. Mama bersyukur mempunyai anak seperti Taehyung, yang sangat peduli dengan keluarganya, termasuk sangat peduli padamu Jiminie. Terima kasih karena sudah hadir di kehidupan kami. Memberikan kami kebahagiaan yang tak mungkin kami dapatkan di tempat lain. Mama menyayangimu, sangat sangaat menyayangimu.'_

' _Walau bukan ayah kandung, tapi aku sangat bahagia ketika kau memanggilku Papa. Sama membahagiankannya seperti saat Taehyung memanggilku Appa. Terima kasih Jiminie, karena sudah membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan berkali-kali lipat sebagai orang tua. Papa harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini kau inginkan. Mendapatkan orang tua yang akan sangat menyayangi dan mengasihimu, hingga membuatmu tak tau apa itu kesedihan. '_

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

" _Terima kasih.. waktu yang sesaat ini bukanlah hal yang percuma._ _"_

 **...**

* * *

ONE OK ROCK - Good Goodbye

17 Oktober 2018


End file.
